When I Met You
by letitbe54
Summary: "When I met you, nothing mattered anymore." Carlisle finds his soul mate in a human high school history teacher by the name of Esme Platt. Can he overcome the struggles of loving a human or will his one true love slip away from him? And will Esme's past come back to haunt them? AU Carlisle/Esme Fluff and love Rated M for future lemons and language
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! I already have two other ones going on right now, but I just got this idea and couldn't put it to rest so here it is!**

**SM owns Twilight**

**OoOoOoO**

"Your life must be pretty boring," Alice mused, propping her elbows up on the armrest of the sofa. She eyed the older vampire, her eyes almost sympathetic.

"Actually I'm quite fine," Carlisle assured his daughter, his mind trying to stay focused on the patient file in front of him. His pen pushed down on the paper with a little more force than he had intended, snapping the tip. He sighed quietly and tossed it into the trash, carefully picking up another one, the scribbling of ink on paper putting him in a trance like state.

"But you must get lonely," Alice said, "I mean you never seem to leave this office unless you're going to work or a parent teacher conference, which I might add is tonight, and you have to go," the pixie like girl clarified, jumping up from her position on the couch, her hands clasping behind her back.

Carlisle eyed her suspiciously, knowing instantly that something was up. "Is there something you need to tell me, Alice? You'll know I'll find out some way."

Alice shook her head, "No sir, everything is tip-top, don't you worry about a thing!" She giggled, and shot out of the room, leaving Carlisle to his work once again.

"What is she up to now?" Carlisle said aloud, chuckling to himself. His daughter could be very amusing, and although she always has the best intentions it doesn't always work out in her favor, even if she can see the future.

The vampire tossed the suspicions out of his brain, his thoughts centering on the file for a young girl by the name of Lillian Simmons who just had her right leg amputated due to a nasty car accident. She's been experiencing complications and her parents asked to see the favored doctor again, to see if prosthetics could be an option. The girl was kind, and he hoped he would be able to help her, though the chances seemed slim due to where the leg had to be amputated. Carlisle searched through some older files, hoping to find an answer in the midst of the yellowed and torn papers. Just as he was picking up a report from 1947 that looked promising his oldest son bustled into the room, his mate in tow.

"It's 6 o'clock, we should be leaving," Edward reminded him, coming over to inspect the papers scattered across Carlisle's desk.

"Since it's that high up on her leg I would suggest a stilt-like object that would elevate her high enough, but would also enable her to walk. A ball-and-joint socket would work well," Edward mused, picking up the girl's file.

Carlisle nodded, "That does _sound_ good, but there are other problems as well. Tissue has built up around the scar, a little more than we would like. We might have to cut some of that off, though I would really rather not. There might be another way if I just…" his voice faded off, his mind in deep thought. "Can you kids just go on without me?"

Edward chuckled and slapped his 'father' on the back, "Nope. They call it a 'parent-teacher' conference for a reason, Carlisle. I think you're going to like this one more than the others anyway."

Carlisle gave his son a confused look but got up from his seat behind the large mahogany desk, "You're right, I should go, it's not like all of this won't be here when I get back."

Edward grinned, "Exactly! And the school has a very interesting layout, truly marvelous if I do say so myself. It used to be the old marine center, of course they added on and such, but it still has a lot of the old facilities."

Carlisle chuckled and shrugged on his jacket, "Sounds very interesting, Edward."

The boy shrugged, "I know you don't like architecture, but I'm just trying to cheer you up. Ever since we moved here you've seemed a little…blue."

Carlisle fidgeted uncomfortably under Edward's accusation. It's true that ever since the coven came to Hyannis Port Carlisle has been feeling a little down, whether it be the constant feeling of loneliness tugging at his heart or the constant cycle of work bearing down on him. He loves his job, he does, but sometimes it becomes too much, it becomes an obsession that he can't get away from. Alice told him to take a couple days off, but he couldn't allow himself any off time, the thought of people dying because of his absence nagging at him too badly.

"I'm fine son, don't worry about me," Carlisle said, patting the bronze-haired vampire on the shoulder lightly. Edward nodded and turned to leave, his hand clasped with Bella's.

Carlisle couldn't help the pang of jealousy that coursed through him at the sight of the happy couple. Edward and Bella had gotten married a few years ago in the sleepy town of Forks, Washington. The two had met in high school and on Bella's 18th birthday Jasper, the newest vegetarian vampire in the Cullen coven, had attacked her, almost killing her. Carlisle and Emmett had been away, Carlisle was gone on business and Emmett was stuck in South Africa after a long-awaited hunting trip had gone wrong when a massive storm cut all flights. The family wasn't able to hold off the ravenous vampire, and Edward was forced to change his mate, starting her immortal life then and there.

Carlisle was happy for them, as any father would be, but he yearned for that same companionship that his children found in each other. He wanted someone that would complete him, his 'better half'. For many years he searched the globe, searching for the perfect woman, but he came up empty, leaving him depressed and hopeless.

His children mourned for the loss of their father, wishing they could bring back the happy and exuberant man they once knew, but they too came up empty handed, their tries at finding the centuries old vampire companionship fruitless. The kids struggled with the thought that Carlisle was destined for a life alone. Each of them had found someone, why couldn't he?

The thought festered in all of their brains, their minds trying to find some way to make the man that had brought them all together happy again. Finally Alice came up with a solution, her visions coming in handy not for the first time or the last. The little vampire saw Carlisle in a tux, and a caramel haired woman in a majestic white gown. Her skin was rosy and pink, her eyes a light brown.

Alice shared her vision with her brothers and sisters, the excitement varying from each person, Rosalie being the most pessimistic and Alice being the least. Together Edward and Alice matched the buildings they saw in Alice's vision with a small east-coast town in Massachusetts called Hyannis Port. It rested in Cape Cod and was world-renowned for its beautiful beaches and nautical feel. After much persuading Alice got Carlisle to move from Forks, the town he had come to love deeply. Little did Carlisle know that everything was about to change, that his life was about to become much brighter.

"Come on, let's go! Don't want to be late!" Alice called from downstairs, her high pitched voice echoing off the high ceilings.

"We got him," Bella called, dragging Carlisle behind her, Edward assisting her. Alice laughed brightly.

"I was going to leave," Carlisle said briskly as his children let go, straightening his clothes awkwardly. "I just needed to check one last thing." The vampire eyed the staircase with wanting eyes.

Edward rolled his eyes, pushing Carlisle toward the door which Alice had opened. "No you weren't, you were going to sit down and work for another hour and miss the meeting!" Edward accused ushering Carlisle toward the car.

Edward grabbed the keys out his pocket, tossing them to the blonde haired man. "You're going have to drive, I'm only sixteen after all," the boy said sarcastically.

The seven vampires piled into the Cadillac, the newest car in the Cullen collection and the only one that can seat all seven comfortably. Alice sat to Carlisle's right, piping out sudden and vague directions, complete with nervous bouts of laughter.

Carlisle thought his daughter's behavior was a little odd, but decided to once again ignore it. Alice is well-known around the Cullen house as an eccentric.

"Turn here!" Alice chimed, pointing at a large brick building with the words 'Hyannis Port High School' plastered on the side. The remnants of past lettering dotted the walls, along with a dated mural depicting various sea-life. The grass was yellow, and the few flowers and plants they did have seemed to be on their last leg of life. The windows needed a good washing, as did the few benches situated out front. Carlisle looked at it with half disgust and half admiration; at least they were re-using structures, even if it is a little dingy.

As Carlisle got out of the car he pulled his oldest son to the side, whispering in his ear lowly, "It's not too late if you guys want to go to the private school a block from here. I'm sure it's better than this place."

Edward shook his head and looked at the ground, his shoe scuffing the gravel, "No, we all like it here. It's fine. Trust me; I think you're going to like it too."

Carlisle nodded, "Alright Edward, it is your choice not mine," he said, once again avoiding the odd point Edward had tried to make in his reply.

The hallways were bustling with teachers, students and parents, the noise near deafening for those with enhanced senses. Carlisle followed his children as they showed him each of their classrooms, allowing him to shake hands with their teachers, almost all of them frightened or enticed by his pale skin and good looks.

"Thanks you Mrs. Rollin, Alice and Jasper have really enjoyed your class so far, English is their favorite," Carlisle said, shaking the older lady's hand. She turned a deep red, her gummy smile widening.

"It's always good to see youngsters interested in learning," she said, grinning at Alice and Jasper, who smiled back politely.

"Yes it is, well it was a pleasure meeting you, have a good night, and I hope these two don't cause too much trouble," Carlisle said, exiting the classroom quickly. The old woman had talked to him for at least half an hour, her cheeks blushing at every comment he made. She seemed nice enough, just a little chatty.

"Where to next?" Carlisle asked, glancing at his wrist watch. Only a few more minutes until the school shut down for the night.

"Miss Platt, History," Edward said, gesturing toward the end of the hall. "I have her last," the boy reminded him, nudging the older vampire lightly.

"Of course, lead the way," Carlisle said as Edward stepped in front of him, Bella's hand in his. Carlisle thought he head Alice giggle behind him as the rest of his children retreated to the parking lot. He chose to ignore it.

"Right here," Edward said, stopping at the last open door. He threw his hand out allowing Carlisle to go in first.

**OoOoOoO**

Carlisle POV

She was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. In all my years of traveling I had never seen such a gorgeous, feminine, and striking young woman as Miss Platt. Her caramel hair was wavy and cascaded over her shoulders, accenting her heart shaped face and ruby colored lips. Her eyes, which were framed with dark lashes, were a light toffee color, though they seemed much darker when the light wasn't hitting them. She looked to be early to mid-twenties, though if she weren't a teacher I would have suspected her to be a college student. She wasn't skinny, but not fat either, just round and soft in all the right places. She probably carried a few more pounds then the typical women would want, mostly situated in her larger-then-average breasts and shapely hips, though some of it had accumulated in a very small and very adorable belly that she had cinched into a tight black pencil skirt, showing off her rounded bum. The buttons on her light blue blouse strained against her bosom as she crossed her arms, pressing the two globes closer together and maximizing her cleavage line. I wondered if her attire was 'school appropriate' but no one else seemed to be ogling over Miss Platt as I was. Wait, cross that thought.

"Of course, I'm sure Jimmy will do great, thank you Mrs. Cavarian, it was very nice meeting you both," she said, her voice like chimes. She smiled at an older man who was obviously staring at her chest. Sudden jealously built up inside of me. How dare he look at her? She's mine.

Wait where did that come from? I haven't even spoken to her yet and I already consider her a possession? She is beautiful, but she isn't mine.

"Hello sir, can I help you?"

I snapped out of my daze, my eyes centering on the gorgeous figure in front of me. She had an eyebrow raised, and her plump lips were half open.

"Uh, yes, I'm Edward Cullen's father," I said, sticking my hand out awkwardly. I prayed she wouldn't react to my icy temperature. She didn't.

"Oh, Edward! Sorry, but you seem a little young to be his father. But nether less, Edward has excellent grades and acts perfect in class. You must be doing something right, Mr. Cullen," she beamed, showing off two sets of bright white teeth.

"He and his siblings are adopted, all six of them. And it's Dr. Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle," I insisted, returning her smile.

She blushed, her cheeks becoming the perfect shade of rosy pink; I would never think of the color the same again. "That's quite a handful, how on earth do you keep them all in line?"

I chuckled, the act easy around the beautiful young woman, "It's not without great difficulty, though they are, for the most part well-behaved."

"I don't have any children myself, but I would love to have some in the future," she said, smiling.

"I wasn't able to see most of them when they were little. I chose to adopt teenagers instead, since they get so little attention, even if they can be a little annoying sometimes." I head Edward scoff outside the door.

She nodded, "Teenagers can be hard to work with, but I feel that if I don't do my part to teach them what I know, then the next generation won't flourish." She paused and looked away thoughtfully. After a moment her eyes lit up in either surprise or embarrassment, "I'm Esme by the way. I'm so sorry I didn't introduce myself appropriately," she said sheepishly, her lips pursing once she finished.

The gesture, though small, seemed more perfect then any graceful gesture any vampire or human alike has ever made. "Esme," I said aloud, allowing the name to coat my mouth like the sweetest taste. It sounded perfect. "That's a beautiful name."

Esme smiled and flicked her hair so it covered her face, hiding her blushing cheeks. "You like it? As a child I always hated it, it seemed so old-fashioned," she said, pushing away her curtain of hair as her the rosy colored receded.

"Mine too, I could barely even spell my name when I was little," I confessed, making her eyes twinkle sweetly.

"Well Carlisle," she said, flitting over to her desk, her hips swaying in the tight black skirt. She grabbed a few papers, her fingers snapping them together with a paperclip. She grabbed a pen and scribbled something on the last page. "These are a few pages of homework that Edward missed when he was out. They're all very simple and I'm sure he'll have no problem finishing them tonight."

I took the papers, but not before noticing her lavender nail polish, complete with a cute little heart on each thumb. I glanced back up at her but she had already moved on to another set of parents, leaving me in the middle of a high school classroom dumbfounded and completely in love.

_In love._

I never thought I'd be able to say those words, but here I am, in love with Esme Platt. I flipped through the papers she had given me, immediately going to the last page where her sweet scent still lingered.

_429-523-0096_

_ -Esme_

**OoOoOoO**

**Like it? Love it? Want another chapter? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to all my wonderful reviews, here is the second chapter! Review for a third at the end, please!**

**OoOoOoO**

Esme POV

Two shrill screams awoke me, my eyes popping open as Violet's cries echoed through the house. I instantly jumped out of bed, slipping on a robe and quickly opening the door to my bedroom so I could peek around the corner.

My hands shook as I called for my older sister, nervous sweat building on my brow. It was probably just a bad dream, it couldn't have been _him. _She promised that she would leave him; she told me she didn't want him now, not after what he did to her. Not after that long night in the hospital. Not after what he did to me.

"Violet? Are you ok?"

No reply, aside from a few muffled screams. Bile rose in my throat as I tried to desperately fight the fear that had begun to encompass me, surround me, and engulf me. No, I wouldn't let him take her. I have to do something, and fast.

I awkwardly shoved the door open and pulled my robe tighter, hiding my rather embarrassing lady bug covered tank top and pale green panties from wandering eyes. I tiptoed down the hallway, careful to step over the second floor board which squeaks loudly when encountering anything over Violet's petite 93 lbs.

A steady rain had begun to fall outside, the sound hypnotizing as well as frightening. The dark walls glistening with the occasional flash of lightning were the only assistance I had when it came to trying to see two feet ahead of me, but it would have to make do. I was much too scared to turn on a light, or light a match.

"Let go of me! Leave now or I'm calling the cops! I swear I will!" Violet screamed from the front door. The sound of rain became clearer as I neared the front of the house.

"To hell I will!" Charles. What has he done this time?

A bout of confidence had me racing toward the door, or maybe it was anger, anger over what Charles had done to my sister and I only a few years ago. I wouldn't let him do that again, not to her at least. I would take the attack, just like I did the last time, though as the horrifying image of my sister and her ex materialized in front of me I realized that I might be too late. _Not again._ Charles's boot connected with my sister's back, sliding her frail form to my waiting feet.

"Violet!" I cried, leaning down to pick up my crumbled sister, her head falling back as her eyes slipped shut. Blood, deep and red, flowed from my sister's nose and from a cut just above her right eyebrow. She moaned in pain as I pushed a few strands of sweaty hair from her face. Her small frame felt dead in my arms, her blonde hair flat and sticky. "What did you do to her?" I asked through bleary eyes. The monster in front of me laughed darkly, his grin widening to show two rows of sharp teeth.

"Lil' ole sis can't take a love tap? It's too bad, really. She's always been so much prettier, much _thinner. _But it looks like tonight you'll have to do," the monster said, grabbing me and throwing me against the wall, his hands fumbling with my robe.

My screams were deafening as he pulled off the fabric, his attention moving to my tank top which he promptly tore off, leaving me flushed with embarrassment.

His dull features turned in disgust as he threw me to the ground, throwing the shredded remains of my sleepwear into the corner. I shielded myself as he walked over, his footsteps heavy and loud on the wood floor.

"You make Violet look like first class, Esme _Platt," _he spat out my last name, causing a drop of saliva to drip down his chin. He wiped it away absentmindedly. "You are _repulsive. _I swear if you ever get a man you can come kill me yourself, and I'll let you, that's how impossible it is!" he bellowed.

"Esme!"

Another voice interrupted Charles's rant, a woman's voice.

"Come on, get out of bed! You're going to be late for school; you know how those kids can get! Plus I made breakfast, ham and cheese omelet, you're favorite!"

The words were odd, but didn't seem entirely out of place for some odd reason. Was that Violet talking? I glanced behind me and noticed that my sister's form was fading, and when I looked up I noticed Charles was too. I held my hands up to my face, their shimmering transparency ghostlike. What was going on?

"I swear Esme; sometimes you're like a child! Don't think I won't come in there!"

Violet's chirpy voice had become louder, the world around me becoming dimmer.

"Ah!" I gasped, my eyes opening to a steady stream of sunlight cascading through the window. I rubbed my head tentatively, trying to remember the vivid dream I had just experienced. It was another Charles one, probably along the same lines as all the other ones I had been having for the past three years. The monster's face appeared in my mind as I sat up, allowing my back to rest against the head board easily. It had been three years, two months and twenty-one days since 'the incident' and every night I still have a nightmare that mirrors it almost exactly, and everyday my sister wakes me and reminds me that it was all just a dream (well she used to, I can usually handle it on my own now), though it wasn't a dream. It really happened, or at least it kind-of sort-of happened that way.

Violet poked her head into my room, her blonde hair piled into a messy bun, her hands holding a pale pink mixing bowl and a metal whisk coated in egg. "Wakey wakey, sleepy-head! Remember to dress nicely, you have that parent conference today at school," she reminded me. "Do you need to borrow something of mine?"

I laughed mentally, eyeing my sister with a raised eyebrow, "Yea, I'll go to work in _your_ clothes the day you go to work in _my _underwear!" I joked, slipping out from underneath the covers, my tank top very much intact, much to my relief.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Essie," she said, using my irritating childhood name that only she still uses. "At least you have _something _up top; A cup's aren't fun, especially when you're my age!"

I sighed but let a smile appear, for my sister's sake. Ever since I graduated from high school I've been steadily gaining weight, much to my ire, while my thirty year old sister has remained bone thin. Usually she doesn't mind her blessed physique, while I detest my own, trying desperately to shed the extra weight, though it rarely works.

I padded over to my closet, pushing my bedroom door shut on the way. Violet grumbled but didn't open it again; her footsteps near silent as she walked over to the stove to finish cooking.

I tossed my tank top into the pile of clothes at the foot of my bed, making a quick mental note to take care of that before Violet started pestering me about it. I grabbed a bright red bra from the drawer, clasping it quickly with one hand while the other whisked through a few racks of clothes.

"Perfect," I mumbled, grabbing a pale blue button up top that I slipped on quickly. The buttons felt a little tight over my bust, but due to time restraints I ignored it, my need to get to work on time much greater than a few snug buttons. I snatched up a black pencil skirt, pulling it over my thighs and tucking my shirt into its high waist line, sucking in as much as I could to get the snap done.

After a quick douse of makeup and a painful curling iron burn I was ready to go, looking refreshed as ever. I slid on a pair of heels, along with two band aids to keep the blistering to a minimum, and a pair of pearl earrings.

"Let's go Essie! I don't want to be late for work!" Violet called, tapping on the door loudly. I grabbed my purse and slipped out the door, a delicious scent greeting me.

"You better eat quickly; we're leaving in like five minutes. Dr. Harlow said he'd fire me if I came in late again. Plus there's this new Doctor that started working at the hospital a few weeks ago. Mega eye candy if you know what I mean," she said, nudging my arm as I sat down beside her. She slid me a plate, one of her famous omelets steaming invitingly. I noticed her dirty dish in the sink and nodded.

"Mhmm…what's his name?" I asked as she handed me a glass of orange juice.

"Carlisle, I think. No one knows much about him, though he seems fairly nice, and, as I already clarified, extremely hot! He just has these golden locks that fall so perfectly, and this gorgeous face and super pale skin, which sounds awful I know but it really works on him," she babbled, a goofy smile adorning her face.

"You're lucky, there's nothing at school, unless you have a thing for the underage," I sighed. "And the only male teachers there are total pervs, I mean I do have eyes!"

Violet laughed, "Of course you do, Essie! You deserve a man anyway, how long has it been since the last one?"

I thought about it for a moment, thinking back to my last fling, "Four months probably, and he left pretty quickly," I reminded her, remembering the guy who had promised me 'forever' but abandoned me on the second date after he got what he wanted on the first one. A shiver ran down my spine as she nodded, grimacing slightly.

"He was awful, Es. You could have done so much better," she assured me, tapping my hand lightly.

I shrugged, "You're supposed to say that, you're my sister."

Now it was her time to shrug, her eyes disapproving, "Why do you always underrate yourself, Esme? You are a beautiful young woman and you deserve to be with the man of your dreams, and trust me, you will find him." She hopped up, grabbing her nurses I.D from the counter. "Almost done?"

I polished off the orange juice and nodded, grabbing a jacket off the rack before heading out the door.

"Forgetting something, Essie?" Violet asked me as she sat down in the driver's seat, handing me my lesson plan I had written out the day before.

"Thanks sis. School just started a few days ago, guess I'm not in the routine yet," I confessed, tucking the paper into my bag as she started the engine.

"Uh-huh, sure," she said smiling. Ever since our parents died Violet's taken over the role of mom _and_ dad, an impressive stance for a thirty year old girl.

I glanced out the window, my eyes falling over the familiar route I had seen so many times. I've been working at Hyannis Port High School for only two years, but I grew up in the area, my parents falling in love with the rolling sea and pristine beaches mere months before Violet was born. When they died neither of us wanted to leave, so we sold the house and bought a new one, scrapping together the money they left us to renovate and decorate.

"We're still meeting for lunch, right sis?" I asked, glancing over at the skinny blonde. She smiled and nodded, keeping her eyes on the road.

"As always," she reminded me. The hospital was only a few blocks from the school, making our lives much easier. We usually met down at the cove where we would eat and converse before heading back to work, our sisterly bond renewed once again.

I relaxed and watched the buildings and streets fly by, waiting for the accustomed stained brick building to come into view. "Your stop Madam," Violet said sarcastically as I opened the door. A few early students had already showed, their backs pressed together as they finished up some last minute homework. They smiled and waved as I passed, their faces registering in my mind as former students. I waved back and proceeded into the building, my feet almost involuntarily leading me to the familiar classroom at the end of the hall.

"Home sweet home," I muttered, setting my bag down and plopping down into my desk chair.

**OoOoOoO**

Edward POV

"I just can't wait until tonight!" Alice squirmed in her seat, her petite body trembling slightly. Jasper placed a hand on his wife's knee and she calmed down, though only slightly, her balled up fists still shaking like a mad woman.

"What's tonight?" Bella asked from her seat beside me. We were on our way to school, Jasper driving the Volvo (much to my irritation) and Rosalie driving her convertible.

Alice turned around so she could stare at Bella, her jaw slight agape. "What is tonight?! Why it's the parent teacher conference at school!" she cried, clapping her hands excitedly.

Bella frowned and looked at me, her eyes questioning. "Is she always like this when we change schools?"

I shook my head, shooting my mate a half grin, "No, see tonight is the night Carlisle is going to meet his mate for the first time, Miss Esme Platt."

"Your history teacher?" Bella asked.

I nodded curtly and her eyes flashed with recognition. "Wow, I would have never paired those two together, I mean I knew she would have caramel hair, but they seem so different," Bella admitted, leaning into my shoulder.

I shrugged, "Opposites attract, right Alice?"

She bounced, "Of course! And Bella, they're more alike than you think! Did you know her sister's a nurse? A pretty good one at that," Alice pointed out, glancing at the hospital as we passed it.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Alice, that really doesn't matter, I meant more personality wise, you kn-"

"QUIET!" Alice commanded, throwing her arms out in the universal 'silence' motion. Bella sulked, upset at being interrupted.

"What's her problem?" my mate whispered, eyeing the pixie like girl suspiciously.

"Vision," I told her simply, my mind reaching out to read my sister's. My eyes closed as I centered on the same image Alice was seeing.

They were in a bright purple room, the walls a flashy contrast to the white carpet. A light wooden dresser faced the west side of the room, clothes erupting from its depths. A mirror hung above it, pictures and sequins lining its edges. A few paintings and posters clung to the walls, their colors all centering around the same scheme of pinks and purples. Garments littered the floor, the most accumulating on a small purple shag carpet, complete with bright red ladybugs and blue dragon flies. The two windows on the east side each carried a nice set of glitzy curtains, the bubblegum colored fabric covered in diamonds and rhinestones, casting a beautiful pattern on the walls. Butterflies and hearts seemed to cover every object, the room a true statement to a young girl's childhood, though something very noticeable put the thought that a _girl _lives there to rest. A large king sized bed faced the north side of the room, its head board decorated in shiny flowers and its comforter covered in pink hearts.

There sits my father, a young woman dressed only in lacy underwear straddling his boxer clad hips, their lips locked in a moment of fiery passion. No, this is definitely not a child's room, but it is Miss Platt's, a thought that had laughter building in my lungs, though it was silenced as I noticed how very _human _she was, her skin still rosy pink and noticeably soft.

Carlisle grabbed his mate's waist, pushing her down onto the bed so he could maneuver himself between her legs. He leaned forward, kissing her deeply, her mouth parting as she moaned into the kiss.

_"I love you," _Miss Platt groaned as Carlisle kissed down her neck.

_"As do I, my lovely Esme," _Carlisle said, signaling the end of Alice's rather short vision. My surroundings became clear as I opened my eyes, blinking a few times to allow the light to adjust.

"What did you see?" Bella asked, grabbing my arm and pulling herself closer.

I thought about the question for a moment. What did I see? Carlisle and Miss Platt about to do the deed in the middle of her very young and very purple bedroom? Things just get stranger every day.

"Did you see what I saw?" Alice asked, turning to look at me.

"Carlisle, Esme, purple walls, red panties, yep. Saw it all, though I really wished I hadn't," I admitted. I'm glad Carlisle is going to be so happy in the future, I mean that is the whole reason why we moved here in the first place, but I would really rather not see what he and his girlfriend do on his breaks.

"At least he's happy," Alice chimed, climbing out of the car as Jasper shut off the ignition. Bella and I followed, her hand clasping mine, her fingers enveloping my own perfectly. A matched set, just like Carlisle and Miss Platt.

**OoOoOoO**

Esme POV

"Don't forget to read pages 512-522 tonight class, there might just be a quiz on it tomorrow," I warned my third block as they left, gathering their books and bags swiftly.

I noticed one boy, a senior by the name of Logan, dropped his notebook, its cover coated in footprints from the hurried students that had already left. I picked it up and walked over to the large boy who was leaning against the wall talking to one of the many mindless cheerleaders, his football jersey stretched across his wide chest. He shooed the girl away as I walked forward, his gaze shifting as I handed him his missing item.

"You might need this," I said as he took the notebook, shoving it into his backpack ungracefully.

He smiled, "Thanks Miss P, you know," he said, his voice dropping considerably as he leaned forward, his eyes going to my chest as I did the same. Oh high school boys, is that really all they think about? My mouth twisted a little and I pulled the collar on my shirt up, but didn't pull away, my curiosity getting the best of me. "I would give up every girl in this school, just to see what you look like under all those clothes."

_What?!_

I quickly backed away, bumping into a few desks as I tried to erase what the boy had just said. I'm sure if Charles had never come into my life I would have taken the young man's statement as nothing more than petty flirting, but after what he did to me…how he hurt me. I can handle twenty-something year olds telling me my ass is cute, but something about Logan's words just turned me away. Charles had always dropped comments like that, always wanting to see me _under my clothes_, and when he finally got me, against my will of course, he turned me down, saying I wasn't _thin_ enough for him. The thought made my skin crawl and my blood boil.

"Get out, _now_."

"Look, I didn-"

"Now," I said steadily, pointing toward the door. 

He nodded and left, lumbering out of the classroom and giving me a moment of wonderful peace. I walked over to my desk to get ready for the next block, my hands terribly shaky as they tried to sort and file a few things. Why on earth would he say that? And to a teacher? Students had flirted with me before, but never in such a drastically blunt way, and never with such suggestive language. I could report him for it, but I doubt they would do anything about it anyway; Logan has family all over Cape Cod that would get him out of trouble.

As the bell rung and students poured into the classroom I tucked Logan into the back of my mind, I could think about him later, but right now I need to focus on my class and their education. So I taught, the subject proving to be fairly easy for most of the class, especially for Edward Cullen, the brightest of all my students, and the quietest. I don't think I've heard him speak more than a few words, though when he does it's a beautiful sound, matching his angel-like face.

I am not crushing on a sixteen year old boy, I can promise you that, but he is charming, at least compared to the usual lot. I've seen his siblings around as well, all just as pale, beautiful, and thin as he is, much to my surprise. He usually has a brown-haired girl with him, her eyes the same golden color as his, her body the perfect size.

Why couldn't I be more like them?

The thought made me stop midsentence, interrupting my rant about early civilizations across Asia and puzzling the class. I quickly recovered and ordered the class to read a few pages and answer questions, allowing me to sit back and think, if only for a couple minutes.

They were all so beautiful, so perfect, what did they do to become that way? Lotions, moisturizers? Just a good gene pool?

Or maybe it's just because they're still young, I mean everybody looks good when they're still counting down the teen years. I had yet to face the fact that I am twenty-five years old and alone, something I had never imagined myself to be by this age. I thought I would be married and happy, with a cute little house and two kids and a white picket fence out front. I definitely didn't think I would be living with my sister in a one story house on the edge of town. What a failure.

"Miss Platt? I'm done, here you go."

Edward handed me his answers, his fingers icy cold as they brushed against my hand. I nodded my thanks as he turned to go back to his seat, but before he reached it he walked back over to my desk, placing a hand on its wooden surface. "My father will be coming tonight, are you planning to stay?" he asked, expectedly.

I smiled a bit, "Of course, Edward," I told him and he grinned.

"He's very excited to meet you, Miss Platt," Edward said as he went back to his seat.

I wondered what he meant by that, I'm not much to be excited about after all. I flipped through the papers Edward had given me, checking every answer and placing a '100' on the front page in purple pen.

I looked up at Edward who had taken out a sheet of paper, lying it face down on his desk. He picked it up and flipped it over, his eyes still locked with mine. He did it again, as if he were demonstrating.

I soon realized what he wanted me to do, my hands easily flipping over the last page Edward had given me, my eyes inspecting the careful script printed on the back in black ink.

_You are beautiful the way you are, Miss Platt, and I mean that in the most student-like manner possible. _

_ P.S- Nice nail polish, matches your bed spread (by what I've overheard at the hospital, my dad works alongside your sister)._

I flipped the papers back over and shot the young man a smile. I wonder if his father is the one Violet was talking about this morning, the cute one that just moved. Then again someone who has a sixteen year old son probably isn't very hot to a thirty year old girl, and Violet would never fall for a married man, even she has boundaries.

I glanced at my nails, surprised that Violet had told anyone at the hospital about my bedspread. What an odd thing to talk about.

The bell rung and the class left, leaving me alone in a high school classroom, wishing for nothing more than someone to tell me what Edward had just told me every day. A companion, a lover, just someone to hold me when I needed it. I needed love.

**OoOoOoO**

**Like it? Love it? Tell me in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much to all my wonderful reviewers and followers, I love you guys! Make sure to review again for the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**On with the show!**

**OoOoOoO**

Esme POV

"No sis, I'm fine, seriously. It was nothing; I shouldn't have even told you about it, I mean it's been three years I should be able to handle everything by now. I'm twenty-five years old now, I'm not a kid anymore, Violet," I said, leaning back in my chair and pressing the cell phone closer to my ear.

The reception crackled as Violet shut a door on the other end, "You're still my little sister, Esme. And it is serious; he was out of line when he said that to you, especially since you're a teacher! If I was you I would have punched him right between the eyes, you don't mess with the Platt sisters! Do you want me to come pick you up? I'm sure everyone would understand if you just said some issues came up."

I remembered what Edward had said, how his father wanted to meet me, how I promised I would be there. "No, I need to stay. They only have these things once every semester, and I told this kid I would be there. I'll be fine; we'll just talk about it later, ok?"

"Ok Essie, if you need me just call, promise me you will?" she asked.

"Promise," I assured her. "I gotta go, doors open in just a couple minutes."

"Ok, be careful. Love you, sis."

"Love you too," I murmured before ending the call. I set the phone down on the desk, mentally slapping myself for even calling Violet in the first place. She always worries too much, especially when it comes to me. She's a good sister but she can get a tad overprotective sometimes.

A steady stream of people moved in and out of the classroom, varying from deeply concerned parents to indignant students, upset that they were dragged here in the first place. I put on a smiling face, hoping I put off a good message. I was one of the newer teachers, and although I've done well the past couple years, I'm still regarded as a 'newbie,' a title I hope to shed this year.

As the hours ticked by the people dwindled down, leaving just a few late parents, their work clothes still on, their briefcases in hand. They gave rushed good byes, ready to get home I suppose. As I waved off an older couple I noticed a young blonde man standing by the door, his posture rigid, and his eyes staring.

He was quite breath taking, by far the most handsome man I had ever seen, what with his dark eyes and pale skin. He had muscle, but it wasn't over bearing, keeping with his tone and slim physique. His hair was golden and combed back precariously, a few strands falling down to touch the high collar of his shirt. His eyes were soft, but his features rigid, reminding me of a Greek or Roman sculpture, a monument to the Gods.

I could see his chiseled chest outlined through his shirt, the definition astounding. He ran a hand through his hair, the blonde stands parting slightly.

_His wife must be beautiful_

The thought had me looking to his left hand, his fingers bare of any rings aside from a silver one on his right hand. So the God wasn't married? Or he might just not like wearing the ring, surely someone as handsome and dreamy as him would have already found a suitable partner.

"Hello sir, can I help you?"

I spoke the words before I could stop myself, the more daring side of me taking hold. I raised an eyebrow at the man and he looked away sheepishly. I hardly even noticed my mouth hanging open, drool building in my mouth. I am a woman after all, even if he is the father of one of my students.

"Uh, yes, I'm Edward Cullen's father," his voice was amazing, a type of music all its own. He gracefully stuck out his hand and I shook it lightly, noticing immediately how cold he was but not daring to flinch or pull away. I wasn't about to run him off.

"Oh, Edward! Sorry, but you seem a little young to be his father. But nether less, Edward has excellent grades and acts perfect in class. You must be doing something right, Mr. Cullen," I said, trying desperately to smile as charmingly as he was.

"He and his siblings are adopted, all six of them. And it's Dr. Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle."

Edward was adopted? I glanced at the man, a blush forming on my cheeks at his words. Was he the man Violet was talking about, the new doctor that she's crushing on? My smile faded as I thought about Violet, he would pick her over me any day, they always do. But that won't stop me from trying.

"That's quite a handful, how on earth do you keep them all in line?" I asked, trying to sound flirty. He smiled again, showing off perfect teeth.

"It's not without great difficulty, though they are, for the most part well-behaved," he assured me, his eyes gleaming under the fluorescent light.

"I don't have any children myself, but I would love to have some in the future," I said, twisting a strand of hair around my finger nervously. I do want kids, a little further down the line though. I've barely even grown up myself.

"I wasn't able to see most of them when they were little. I chose to adopt teenagers instead, since they get so little attention, even if they can be a little annoying sometimes."

"Teenagers can be hard to work with, but I feel that if I don't do my part to teach them what I know, then the next generation won't flourish," I told him, making sure I sounded as mature and grown-up as possible.

"I'm Esme by the way. I'm so sorry I didn't introduce myself appropriately," I said, embarrassed that I had forgotten to introduce myself to the lovely stranger.

I pursed my lips and he smiled. I looked away, my cheeks flaming.

"Esme," he spoke clearly. "That's a beautiful name."

He thought my name was beautiful? His comment made my heart skip a beat and my cheeks grow redder. I pulled a few strands of hair to hide my blushing face, surprised that he likes such an old and outdated name. I suppose his is a little old too though.

"You like it? As a child I always hated it, it seemed so old-fashioned," I admitted, tossing my hair over my shoulder as I felt the blood recede.

"Mine too, I could barely even spell my name when I was little," he confessed, causing an image of a younger Carlisle to appear in my head, his hair and skin still perfect, but his eyes a smidge bigger.

I shot him another smile and walked over to my desk, careful not to trip on my heels. "Well Carlisle," I said, picking up a few papers I had set aside earlier today to give to Edward to makeup. I flipped to the last page and jotted down my name and phone number, my daring and flirtatious mood proving to be more dangerous than I expected. But I didn't take it back, or try to scribble over it; I just explained what it was and handed it to him, allowing him to find the note himself.

_Face it Esme, you have the hot's for Carlisle Cullen._

**OoOoOoO**

"I gave him my phone number, Violet!" I cried, throwing my face into a nearby pillow, my legs kicking frantically as I sobbed. My sister moved to sit next to me on the bed, her hand making soothing patterns on my back. "What was I thinking?!"

"You were thinking that you liked him and that he might like you, a completely normal thought," she assured me, shifting slightly so I could look into her eyes. "You were not in the wrong Esme. You deserve happiness, and if Carlisle is the way to happiness for you then I will keep my hands off," she promised, her tone joking but I could hear an underlying note of seriousness. She wasn't kidding.

"I don't know why he would ever, in a million years, like me! I mean I'm not even remotely pretty, and I'm fat, and…I'm still living the life I had in college! I'm a kid in a woman's body!" I tossed wildly, tears staining the pillow below me. How had I been so stupid? Why would he ever call _me? _I'm sure a man like him can have anyone in the world, or at least someone better than me.

Violet sighed, a frown appearing on her face, "You are none of those things, Esme. You are beautiful, and you have a great body, and you are a woman inside and out. You can handle any situation life throws at you, and this just demonstrated that. You did what your heart was telling you to do. Now stop crying and go wipe off your makeup, it's running everywhere. I'm going to do start working on dinner, your welcome to join me once you're done," she said, standing up and adjusting her clothes. I gave her a slight nod, wiping away a few stray tears.

I glanced in the mirror, a raccoon like face greeting me. I sighed and got up, shedding my skirt and blouse as I made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the shower, the sound of water hitting the basin incredibly soothing. I pulled off my bra and panties, throwing them into the corner, my eyes inspecting my body as I did so. My fingers ran over my rounded body, wishing I could be thin and pretty like Violet or the Cullen girls.

"I suppose some things are never meant to be," I whispered as my hands fell, my head dropping a bit.

The mirror began to fog with steam, the shower telling me it's ready. I pulled back the curtain, testing the water before stepping in. The cascading streams drenched my hair instantly and I reached for the soap to lather my caramel locks. The smell of violets rose as I scrubbed my scalp, my fingers trying desperately to scrub away the stress that had built up through the day.

I leaned my shoulder against the tile, the cool rock a clear contrast from the hot jets of water I had been standing under for the past five minutes. I leaned my head back, suddenly very tired and exhausted. My eyes slid shut, the pressured water hitting my eyelids as my back connected with the wall. Stress and worry poured from my body as I allowed myself a moment of peace, away from worldly problems and away from reality.

Carlisle's face appeared in my mind, his soft eyes concerned, his blonde hair tousled. His beauty was disarming when I saw him, but now that I'm seeing it again it seems more familiar, as if I've seen it all along, as we were meant to be together.

But we weren't. Perfection isn't meant to be with someone like me, someone so average and boring. Carlisle deserves someone as beautiful as his daughters, if not more. He deserves someone like Violet.

My body twisted and writhed as I thought about Violet and Carlisle together, holding hands, kissing, making love. My fists slammed into the wall as the thoughts flowed through my mind, turning my once serene shower into a rather sour one. They would get married, and have children, little Violet's and Carlisle Jr.'s running around, their dismissive aunt still alone, growing older every day. A sob escaped my throat as my eventual sadness dripped through; dampening the emergency sheet I threw over my emotions mere minutes ago.

I heard an annoying ringing coming from outside the door, and almost turned off the shower, but decided not to. It was probably just one of Violet's friends from the hospital calling her about a ride tomorrow. I curled down to the floor, pulling my knees under my chin, wrapping my legs with my arms. Salty tears mixed with the endless spray of water, making vision impossible and breathing difficult, as water dripped from my nose and pooled on my lips.

I heard a muffled voice come from outside and the twist of the doorknob.

"She's in the shower, I can probably get her out, just give me a second," Violet said, ripping open the shower curtain, my phone pressed into her shoulder. I shielded myself as best I could, shutting off the water quickly.

"It's Carlisle!" she mouthed, pointing towards the phone. She eyed my crumpled form suspiciously, but didn't say anything else. I grabbed a towel, wringing my hair a few times before taking the phone, my hands trembling as I did.

I put my hand over the speaker and glared at my sister, "You better not be pulling some type of prank on me, Violet!" I whispered.

She shook her head and raised her hands, "He called you, not me. Promise. I'll be in the kitchen," she said, leaving the room quietly.

I took a deep breath, hoping the tremors in my voice from my crying spree were gone.

"Hello?"

There was a crackle on the other end and then a beautiful voice, the same from earlier this evening. "Esme? Hey, it's Carlisle." He sounded a bit nervous, much to my surprise.

"Hey Carlisle," I said, trying to sound nonchalant. "What's up?"

I mentally slapped myself. What's up? Seriously Esme? That's the best you can say to the hottest man alive?

He coughed slightly before answering, "Um, nothing much. I found your number on one of those papers you gave me, uh, you know just so you don't think I'm like some sort of stalker or something."

_You can stalk me any day of the week, Carlisle. _"Oh, yea, that. It's kind of late, I didn't expect you to call already," I admitted.

"If you don't want to –"

"I didn't say I don't want to talk."

There was silence on the other end and then muffled whispers. Was he talking to someone else? Maybe this is just some sort of joke, probably wrought on by one of Violet's friends at the hospital. I could hear them now, 'why don't you call her Dr. Cullen, we'll play a prank, Violet says she's got a huge crush on you.'

"Look, Carlisle, I really ne-"

"Wait!" he interrupted me, his voice frantic. "I just wanted to ask you if you would like to go with me to the movies on Friday, then maybe we could go get something to eat afterwards. Only if you want to, of course."

My heart fluttered at his words. This isn't a prank, this is _real. _He wants to see me again; he wants to take me out on a _date! _"That's sounds great, meet you there at 6?"

"If you tell me where I can come pick you up. Unless you want to drive, that's fine too. I was just thinking that it's usually customary for the man to pick up the girl, I mean woman, you're not a girl, I mean you are but you're not like a kid, or anything. Uh, so yea, if you want to drive you can, it's really just whatever you feel comfortable with," he clarified, his voice shaking. Why is he so nervous?

"You can come pick me up, that's awfully nice of you. I'll just text you my address, sound alright?" I asked, slipping out of the bathroom, the cool air of my bedroom enveloping me. I tucked the phone in-between my ear and shoulder as I tossed the towel, trading it for a plain bra and panty set.

"Yea, yea, that sounds great! So Friday, right?"

"Friday. See you then," I said, pulling on a pink tank top and matching shorts.

"Can't wait. Bye Esme," his voice was soft and almost seductive as he said my name, a true contrast when compared to his nervous babbling.

"Bye Carlisle."

I ended the call, tossing the phone of my bed. "I'm going on a date with Carlisle Cullen," I said, still staring at the phone, my mind almost unable to wrap itself around the situation.

"What did you say, Essie?" Violet called from the kitchen, her voice concerned.

I didn't reply immediately, taking my time to walk into the kitchen and sit down before telling her the news. "Carlisle asked me out on a date," I said excitedly, bouncing in my chair, wet ringlets sticking to my neck and face.

She dropped the spoon she was using, her mouth falling open as she turned to face me, "Are you serious?!"

I giggled and nodded, causing Violet to jump, clapping her hands happily. She ran over to hug me, pulling my wet form up so she could properly embrace me. Her chin sat on my shoulder as she talked her tone almost as ecstatic as my own; "I couldn't be happier for you, Essie!" she pulled away, placing her hands on my arms. "I knew you had him when you gave him you're phone number is such a flirtatious and daring way! You two are perfect for each other! And he's a doctor, so get ready for the expensive gifts!" she chimed, strolling back over to the stove to check on dinner.

"Violet! I'm not going out with him because he has money! I bet he doesn't have that much anyway, he's young so he's probably still paying off college bills, like us," I reminded her, pulling out two plates from the cupboard and setting them down on the counter carefully.

"When's the date?" she asked, pulling the pot of pasta off the stove to cool.

"This Friday, at 6 o'clock. He's picking me up and then we're going to the movies and dinner," I told her, setting the table hastily.

"Hmm…not that much time to find an outfit. I'm sure one of the reasons he asked you out was because of that tight shirt and skirt you were wearing today, very sexy!"

"VIOLET!"

"Hey, hey, calm down, I didn't say it was the _only _reason. You also have a wonderful personality," she said sarcastically. I playfully punched her in the side, earning me a grin.

"Yea, yea, save it. I do need something to wear though, what I wore today was from my college days and I think I've gained a couple pounds since then. Do you want to go shopping tomorrow after work?" I asked her as she served two heaping piles of spaghetti on each plate, placing them down in our normal spots.

"Of course! We'll find something that'll have Dr. Cullen drooling on his designer shoes by the end of the night!" Violet said, as we both sat down.

"Violet! I don't want to look like a tramp!" I said, remembering some of Violet's past clothing choices. "Something elegant, and timeless, just like him."

She scoffed, "Something with a low neckline is what he wants to see. I'm sure we'll find something that will satisfy all three of us," she said, twirling a piece of pasta around on her fork.

"Three of us?"

"You, me and Carlisle," she said, still eyeing her forkful.

"No, it's my choice this time," I clarified as Violet shoved the sauce covered pasta in her mouth.

She chewed, looking at me with thoughtful eyes, "If you pick it'll be purple and covered in butterflies."

I kicked her under the table and she shrugged, "It's true."

I clenched my jaw tightly, "Just because I don't dress like you do, doesn't mean I can't be sexy too! I have different tastes then you, yes, but I know how to dress for a man, and it doesn't involve butterflies!"

She leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her flat chest, "Says the girl in the all pink sleepwear."

I rolled my eyes, ending our conversation promptly. We ate in silence, each of us mulling over our own thoughts. We cleaned up and went off to bed and for the first time in years my sleep was nightmare free.

**OoOoOoO**

_Thursday Afternoon_

_Hyannis Port Shopping Mall_

Esme POV

"How about this one?" Violet asked, pulling a floral print sundress out from the rack, a smile plastered on her face. Normally I would have loved it, but not today, not for Carlisle.

"Too childish," I told her, scrutinizing the dress.

A look of hurt crossed my sister's face as she put the dress back, "About what I said last night, Esme, I'm really sorry. Your style is great, and it's you. You shouldn't try to change yourself just for some guy."

"He's not just _some guy _Violet, he's Carlisle Cullen, and he deserves something more than the normal Esme, something with a little more pizazz," I said, mindlessly flipping through the last rack of dresses. "Onto the next store."

Violet shot me an exasperated look, her hands on her hips, "Essie, this is the sixth store we've been too! Can't you just pick something here?" she asked, glancing around the store.

I shook my head and pulled my purse to my shoulder, "Nope, we're going to find the perfect dress. I know it's in this mall, we just have to hunt it down!"

She sighed but followed me out of the store, complaining about how much her feet hurt. "You shouldn't have worn heels," I hissed as she stopped to pull one off, inspecting her blistered heel.

"Yea, I know, but they look so much better then flats," she reasoned, picking at the skin.

"You're already plenty tall – Oh, Violet look!" I exclaimed, running over to a store front window, my eyes glued to the dress inside.

Violet hobbled over, stiletto still in hand. She peered in, her eyes widening as she realized which one I wanted. "I don't know, Esme. I don't even think I could fit in that thing."

I huffed, "I'm sure it comes in different sizes, don't be so pessimistic! I finally find something I like and you have to shut me down!" I stomped my foot and Violet sighed loudly, rubbing the side of her head.

"Fine, let's go try it on," she said twirling her hand dramatically. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the store, her hopping form quite comical.

I raced to the front of the store and pulled the dress out in my size, holding it up to my body, my reflection catching my eye in a nearby mirror. The dress was a dark navy color that came just above the knee with capped sleeves and a V-shaped neckline. A built in corset pulled everything in, accented with a thin white belt.

I was walking towards the dressing room to try the dress on, Violet in tow, when I noticed a familiar face, or _faces_ really. There, standing by a shelf of necklaces, stood the Cullen girls, their hair, skin, and body's as flawless as ever. I stopped for a moment, causing Violet to run into me, her grumbled response to my apology immediately ceased when she saw who I was staring at.

"Is that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded slowly, "Yep. Just our luck, huh?"

She laughed nervously, twisting her hands awkwardly. Suddenly the brown-haired one, Bella I think, turned to look at me, our eyes meeting for a second before I turned away. The girl looked over at her blonde sister, whispering in her ear. The beautiful girl scowled menacingly, her rose colored lips changing to form a frown. Her eyes glinted dangerously as she flipped her hair and walked away, pushing me slightly as she left the store, her sisters in tow.

The short one, Alice, gave me a sympathetic look, her eyes almost pleading as she followed her sister out door. My eyes darted from the gorgeous girls to the dress in my hands. I gave the blue garment one last look before hanging it back up, no longer in the mood for shopping.

**OoOoOoO**

**Like it? Love it? Tell me in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Short one, sorry guys! Next one will be longer!**

**OoOoOoO**

Carlisle POV

"You seem stressed, Dr. Cullen," Nurse Lillian said, leaning over the nursing station, her elbows resting on a patient's file.

I shrugged. "I'm a little nervous," I admitted as I signed a few papers, trying to avoid the nurse's overbearing gaze.

"Bout' that date you have tonight with Violet's sister?" she guessed, handing me another file.

I shot her a look but nodded, "How do you know about that?"

She rolled her eyes and yawned loudly, "Violet hasn't shut up about it since Thursday. She must be a real catch to reel you in, huh Doctor?"

I coughed awkwardly, wishing Esme's sister had kept her mouth shut, especially around the other nurses. I'm fine with everyone knowing I'm going out with Esme, but I'm not fine with people making such disrespectful comments about me or Esme.

"This conversation is not related to work, and thus not relevant. The relationships I have outside of this hospital are none of your business. If you will excuse me, I have real work to do," I snapped, turning away from the flustered nurse.

I heard her mutter a few profanities under her breath, but ignored them, not wanting to make any more of a scene.

The rest of the day went by relatively slowly. A few broken wrists and sprained ankles were the most excitement I saw, though after such an emotional and hectic week I graciously took the break. It gave me more time to think about Esme. Her scent, her eyes, I can hardly even wait till tonight, when she'll be mine for an entire evening! And to think just a few days ago I thought I was destined to live a life alone, away from the loving companionships my children have found.

But then there's the factor of Esme's humanity. I know she's my mate, I knew it the second I saw her. Her blood smelled so strong, so sweet, I knew her and I were meant to be together. Edward has told me numerous times that she feels the same way, a thought that comforts me and frightens me. I don't want her to become one of us, to be damned to this existence, even if it does mean seeing my love's face every day. She deserves better than me, a real man with a beating heart and blood pulsing through his veins. She deserves someone who can give her children, real biological children.

When Esme had told me how she wanted children in the future, my heart broke. I should have seen it though, she teaches kids all day, of course she wants one! Maybe I could make it up to her somehow in the future. We could adopt a human baby, though the risks are high, and the Volturi are a looming threat as always. Though a couple nights ago when I was talking to Edward he shared some very interesting information with me, he told me to not fear the Volturi, for he found someone much stronger than them.

I was curious and pleaded for an answer, which he refused to give (the stubborn boy). I pestered him for hours on end, but he didn't reveal his secret, saying the dangers were too high already. Fearing for my son I asked him if the situation involved him or his mate, in which he replied a stout 'no'. I dropped the subject, but the conversation has been ticking away at my brain ever since. Who is more powerful than the Volturi, and what do they have to do with my son?

I sat down in my office chair, shrugging off my white lab coat and hanging it on the rack dismissively. There were a few more files I wanted to go over before returning home, early much to my ire, Alice wanting a reasonable amount of time to 'fix me up' for the date I have with Esme. Out of all the children Alice seems the most excited about Esme, no doubt because she's been waiting for this to happen for months, her recent odd behavior explained perfectly. Her visions can be both a blessing, and a curse.

I picked up a pen and began writing down a few notes, readying myself for tomorrow's work. I was working on the last page when a loud knock sounded on the door, pulling me out of my work-induced haze. I sniffed the air a few times, allowing the scent to register in my mind. The smell reminded me of Esme, but not nearly as sweet, a dulled down version.

"Come in," I said, putting down my pen as Violet stepped inside. I noticed she had replaced her scrubs with a skirt and blouse, similar to the outfit Esme had worn a few days ago during our first encounter. The fabric hung loosely on her thin body, an ugly contrast to Esme's curvy and full figure. "What can I do for you today, Miss Violet?"

She tugged at her skirt awkwardly, her eyes darting to and fro. I tried to follow her line of sight, but it was too sporadic. I blamed it on nerves and offered her a seat.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," she said, sighing deeply. Her eyes glinted as she rubbed her hands, picking at her fingernails absentmindedly. Something was off; I could taste in the air. Something was wrong, I could only pray that it didn't involve Esme, the woman I had just met but already feel so deeply for. "I came in here to talk to you about your daughters," she said quietly, staring at the ground, her feet twitching in her high heels.

Alice, Bella, and Rosalie? What could they have done? The three girls were usually angels, especially when compared to their mates and brothers, whose titles vary year by year depending on the enormity of Emmett's annual prank. "What's wrong?" I asked, staring at the young woman. She had my full attention now.

"Well, see," she began, finally looking up, her eyes brimming with tears. "Esme and I went shopping yesterday, nothing major, Essie was just looking for a new dress and I decided to tag along. We saw your daughters in one of the stores, Esme had just found the perfect dress and she was going to try it on when she saw them. The brown haired one, Bella right?" I nodded. "She noticed Essie first, and then she whispered something in the blonde's ear. Then blondie notices Esme and gives her this real mean look, I'm talking death stare. Esme's not really sure what to do so she just stands there as blondie pushes her out of the way before leaving. Esme, who was pretty adamant about getting a dress for the date, left the mall empty handed and on the verge of tears. Look, I'm not trying to tell you that you're raising your kids wrong, the rest of them seem like a good lot, I just don't want Esme to get hurt again. She already has awful self-esteem and your daughter, what's her name?"

"Rosalie," I whispered.

"Ok, _Rosalie _has only made it worse. I'm really glad that your being so kind and taking her out on a date and all, but can you tell your daughters to be a little nicer?" she asked, her stare disarming. It seems the Platt sisters are closer than I thought.

"Of course, I'm so sorry. I truly had no idea this event occurred, and I will make sure an apology is made. From all of them," I promised.

"There's no need for that. What's done is done, I just don't want it to happen again," she clarified, getting up from her seat.

"How is Esme?" I asked, concern melting into my voice. I can handle Rosalie later, but Esme is always my first concern.

Violet pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Self-conscious. A weeping mess. But she'll be alright, and if you're wondering about the date, she's still excited. Looks like nothing can keep you two lover birds apart," she joked, though her tone had a hint of seriousness.

The thought of my Esme crying over something Rosalie did had my fists curling and my anger spiking. Rosalie might think she can pull these stunts off when it comes to other humans, but not when it comes to Esme, not when it comes to someone I truly and honestly care about.

I should have seen this coming. Of course Rosalie would be upset over me falling for a human; she resented both Edward and Bella for it and she'll do the same with Esme and me. It was a rather low hit, even for Rosalie. I would have expected more out of her.

"Well I'm sorry to hear your sister is under such distress. Please don't hesitate to call me if she changes her mind about anything. We can always reschedule," I said. She nodded once and was gone, her scent lingering in the air.

**OoOoOoO**

Esme POV

"This stupid dress won't fit!" I cried hopelessly as the zipper jammed for the seventh time in a row. One more time and I'm sure it'll give up the fight. I heard the front door open and close, my sister coming home from work no doubt. "Violet! Can you come help me?"

She took one glance at my distressed state and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Esme, what have you done?" she asked gently. I felt her nimble fingers pull the zipper down, releasing me from my tight confines. I took a deep breath; the threat of broken seams finally gone.

"I thought since I didn't buy that dress I'd just borrow one of yours. You're always offering," I reminded her.

She sighed, "I never thought you actually _would_."

Violet picked up the dress and inspected it carefully before folding it over her arm.

"You look better, do you feel any better?" my sister asked, her tone truly concerned.

I shrugged, "Yea, I guess so. I'm just trying to think about Carlisle right now, and nothing else. What's done is done."

She nodded and smiled, "That's a good way to go, Essie. Oh, and since you got a ride home today and I didn't have to come pick you up," I could hear the slight twinge of annoyance in her voice, but ignored it, "I went down to the mall and picked something up for you. It's sitting on the kitchen table."

I cast a wary glance at my sister, "You aren't joking, are you?"

She shook her head and crossed her arms, "Nope. But if you don't believe me I can just take it back…"

Her threat didn't go unnoticed. Before her last word was out I was in the kitchen, my eyes wide as I took in the sight before me.

"You didn't," I whispered, picking up the navy dress with both hands. The fabric felt even softer than it did in the store, only increasing my excitement.

"But I did. I couldn't let you go out with _Carlisle-freaking-Cullen _without the perfect dress."

I dropped the dress and ran over to her, pulling her into a tight embrace, my arms encircling her neck. She took a few steps back, surprised by my abrupt and sudden show of affection. "I'm glad you like it!" she laughed, returning my hug easily.

"I don't like it, I _love _it! Thank you sis."

She kissed my forehead and patted my arm fondly, "You better go get changed. He'll be here in less than an hour."

"Help me with my hair?" I asked. She grabbed my hand and nodded as she picked up the dress, dusting it off lightly.

"But first we got to get you in this dress!"

**OoOoOoO**

Carlisle POV

Alice shut my closet carefully, a quiet click signaling its closure. The little vampire hopped over to my side, her face eager and cheerful.

"It's time!" she sang, her voice high and chirpy.

She grabbed a bottle of some type of cologne and squirted some on my neck, patting it roughly. I coughed at the strong scent and Alice giggled brightly.

"Perfect! I think you're all ready to go! Oh, isn't this just so exciting? It's your first real date!

I hid a sheepish look as Alice raced over to the dresser, grabbing a pair of shiny black shoes and grey socks. "Put these on and I'll meet you downstairs. Oh, she's just going to love you! I can see it now!"

She danced out of the room, leaving me alone for a few minutes. I put on the socks, my thoughts wavering to Esme as usual. Would she be impressed? Alice had dressed me in the very best, and she had promised me Esme would love it, but I'm still unsure about the whole thing. What if she decides she doesn't want me? What if she dumps me on the first date?

All these emotions and feelings are so new to me. I've never felt this way about anyone before, I've never wanted a woman so _badly _before, I never thought I would.

I slid the shoes on, tying them up tightly. What if she doesn't like the movie?

Edward appeared at my side, his eyebrow raised, "Really, Carlisle? You're afraid she won't like the movie? You sure do like this woman, huh?"

I nodded weakly and gave my son a smile. "She's just so perfect. I don't want to mess this one up; it could be my only chance with her."

"Keep your head straight and you'll do fine. Just remember to follow your heart and not your brain," he said, pointing at my chest.

I thought the line was a little cheesy, but nodded anyway. Edward grinned, obviously reading my thoughts, his eyes flashing with laughter.

"I know it's a little corny, but it's what got me Bella, and I wouldn't trade her for the world. Don't let this one slip away," he said, retreating to his bedroom.

I thought about his words for a minute, contemplating their meaning.

_Follow your heart and not your mind._

I've used my mind for my work for centuries though, very rarely asking my heart to make the decision, one of the few instances being when I changed Edward and then Rosalie. I thought back to those years, oh how bleak they seem when compared to these last few glorious days, the few days I've known of Esme Platt's existence. My dead heart fluttered at the mention of her name.

"Come on, Carlisle! It's time to go, you don't want to be late1" Alice chastised from the door.

I raced down the stairs, grabbing my set of car keys quickly.

"Have fun with your ugly human friend," Rosalie hissed from the couch, her fashion magazine hiding her face. Emmett shot her a look, but kept his mouth shut, knowing better than to fight with his wife.

"I heard about what you did to Esme at the mall. When I get home we're going to have a little talk about that," I promised her as Alice opened the door. I could tell she was suppressing a giggle as Rosalie huffed and threw down her magazine, running up the stairs, her mate in tow.

"Good luck, and don't worry about them. She'll be calmed down once you come back home," Alice assured, slipping me my wallet and a phone. "Just call me if anything comes up. In your wallet are two tickets for a movie both of you will enjoy, plus money for the restaurant I already made reservations to. I'll text you the place after the movie. Now go have some fun!" she said, pushing me out the door.

I waved my thanks and she waved back, her smile wide and gleaming.

A sigh escaped me as I climbed into the Mercedes. No more Rosalie, no more Edward, just me and Esme. For a whole night. Just us.

Don't screw up this one, Carlisle.

**OoOoOoOo**

**I know it's short, but please still review! And I've been getting a lot of messages complaining about errors and things of that sort in my stories. I understand they are there, but I really don't have the time to clean them up, nor do I want to trust some total stranger in checking my stories for me. English is not my first language (though sometimes I wish it were. I was born in Germany where my parents taught me German and English, though I didn't use the latter as much until I came to America ) and sometimes my grammar isn't perfect. Once school starts back up and my sister moves in with me things are going to be even more hectic, meaning fewer updates and more errors (so sorry). I wish I could do something about it, but it's just the way things are. **

**Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys rock my world! Be sure to add this story to your favorites list (makes me smile and type faster) and review! **

**On with the show! **

**OoOoOoO**

I can smell her before I even reach the house, the tantalizing smell wafting through the air in my car as I turned down her road. She smelled like violets and peaches, her face appearing in my mind as I thought of the delicate flower and plump fruit. Her blood was enticing, pulling me towards her like a beacon on a stormy night, her sweet smell laced with a fine coating of perspiration, from nerves no doubt or maybe just from being human.

_Human._

I'm going on a date with a human, a living, breathing organism with a beating heart and pumping blood. She's young, so young, compared to all the centuries I've lived, yet physically she's older than me, by two years. She didn't tell me this and I didn't ask (I am a gentleman after all) but Edward told me anyway, saying the information might come in handy someday, though I have yet to understand what he meant by this.

Her sister's scent lingers as I park the car, and although it's sweet it's nothing compared to Esme, first rate compared to second. The sun, which has already begun to set, is secured behind a few fluffy white clouds, allowing me to leave the sanctuary of the Mercedes and walk to the front door, my hands clasped behind my back anxiously.

I take a deep breath, my lungs aching with nerves and uneasiness. What if she doesn't to go after what Rosalie did to her? What if she turns me down?

Violet said she was excited, but things can change quickly, especially humans and their rather odd, but frequent, behaviors. Rosalie seemed especially rude today, making me wonder if she said something else to Esme without my knowledge, something that I wouldn't put past her. My oldest daughter means well in most situations, but a lot of times her naturally worried demeanor can hurt those around her, and hurt those she cares about, though I don't think she cares about Esme anyway. Maybe one day she will.

I lick my lips slowly, staring at the door with wary eyes. I notice the house is fairly small with pale yellow siding and bright red shutters, complete with a rose colored chimney spitting out a trail of smoke, reminding me of a fairytale I once knew as a child. The prince is here to see his princess.

I gather up the courage to ring the doorbell, the successful chime sounding through the house. I can hear a few murmurs and footsteps inside, the voice of my angel ringing out clearly.

"Do I look ok, Violet?"

I imagine Esme fixing her hair, applying her last layer of makeup and asking her sister if anything is out of place, her mouth pouting cutely.

"You look fabulous, Essie, now _go_, before he leaves!"

Her sister's voice is impatient as she hustles Esme to the door, her heels clicking loudly.

My hand goes to my hair, running it through my locks swiftly, hoping to get any tangles or knots out. I step back as Esme opens the door, my jaw dropping a bit at the sight of my goddess all dressed up for our night together.

Her hair is still wavy, similar to the first time I saw her, but this time she pulled it to the side, allowing me to see one creamy white shoulder, the straps of her dress covering little skin. Her lips are painted a beautiful red color, reminding me of a fresh picked apple, or the first drop of blood spilled from a new cut. Her cheeks are a sweet and rosy, a blush forming as she stared at me, her brown eyes gleaming with excitement. The navy dress she's wearing accents her curves nicely, showing enough skin to be considered 'sexy' but not enough to be called 'trashy'. A nice amount of cleavage is showing, causing me to adjust my pants awkwardly, but the soft stomach that I had admired a few days ago (I've always preferred curvier women) has disappeared, being replaced by the coarse and flat webbing of a corset. I frowned slightly; wishing society didn't make women feel so ashamed of their body's. Esme has a wonderful body, and she shouldn't feel the need to hide it under such an awful contraption.

Esme caught my displeasure and looked away sheepishly. "I know it's not much, it's nothing compared to your daughters, especially the blonde one…"

Her voice trailed off as I stared at her beautiful form, wondering how someone so stunning could harbor so many feelings of self-doubt. Surely she sees what I see – an exquisite young woman with an eye for style and a cute heart-shaped face.

"You're more radiant then Aphrodite herself, I am honored to even be in your presence," I grab Esme's hand, laying a delicate kiss on her tender skin, the scent of her blood pulling me in. It was so close; I could even see a few blue veins tracing their way up her arm, the sound a steady pump in my ears. She would be mine forever if I changed her here. We could live together, away from worldly struggles. I pulled away, a strained but hopefully reassuring smile plastered on my face. I wouldn't curse her to this life, I wouldn't _kill _her.

"Your flattery is charming, Dr. Cullen," she said, grinning brightly, two pearl earrings sparkling brilliantly, completing the picture.

"No need for formalities, Miss Platt. Call me Carlisle." She tugged at her hair and nodded.

"You must call me Esme then, Carlisle. 'Miss Platt' makes you sound like one of my students," she chimed, walking to my car with uneasy feet. She ran a hand over its silky black finish, marveling at its design.

"This is a very nice car, Carlisle," she mused as I opened the passenger door, ushering her in. She sat down delicately, pulling her dress down slightly to cover up her knees. "How did you afford it?"

I turned on the ignition, smiling at her as I did. "My parents were very wealthy business owners, and when they died they left everything to me, including their bank accounts."

The lie was smooth but it still hurt me to have to use it on Esme. I wanted to be truthful with her but I also don't want her getting hurt, the Volturi being a constant threat in the back of my mind, even with Edward's assurance that they're 'no longer a problem'. Maybe one day I would be able to tell her everything about my past, but that day isn't today.

"I'm sorry to hear that they're gone. Mine died a few years ago," she admitted, though I already knew that, once again because of Edward. She adjusted in her seat, her fingers playing with the seatbelt I had prompted her to wear. Her eyes were still, her lips pulled tight.

"I'm sure they're in a better place now, Esme. So how long have you lived with your sister?" I asked, trying to veer away from the 'parents' subject that had obviously made her uncomfortable.

Her eyes lit up again, her smile re-appearing, "How do you know it's not the other way around?" she teased. "Maybe she lives with me."

I blinked a few times, embarrassed that I had jumped to such a conclusion. "Well, I know your sister is older then you and I just thought…"

I stopped; my sentence interrupted by Esme's chiming laughter. "You really need to lighten up, Carlisle, it was a joke! And to answer your question I've been living with Violet since I moved out of college so about four years now. I'm twenty-five by the way; I'll be turning twenty-six next month, not that I'm excited about that."

Esme looked down, her hands folding into her lap, her face suddenly solemn again.

"You aren't excited about your birthday?" I asked, making sure to keep my eyes on the road, if for no other reason than to make Esme feel safe. She shifted and re-crossed her legs before answering, her words slightly clipped.

"I just don't want to age; I'm kind of scared to. I've always been the baby in the family and I never thought I would have to grow up and take responsibility for something like I know I'll have to in the future. I suppose I just thought these years would last longer than they have, it seems like just yesterday I was sixteen and having the time of my life," Esme said, her voice full of nostalgia. I nodded.

"You're still very young, Esme and I'm sure you'll be able to handle whatever life throws at you. Responsibility can seem scary at first, but in the long run it only helps you become a better and stronger person."

Her smile came back, though not as strong. "You're very wise, Carlisle, even for a doctor."

I shrugged and shot her a grin. "I try."

She twisted a strand of hair around on her finger, her eyes bearing into me. I had the sudden urge to kiss her, but muffled it quickly, not wanting to scare her off so soon. She means too much for me to do that.

"I don't mean to sound intrusive, but how old are you?"

Esme's question was one I had hoped she wouldn't ask. I hate lying to her so much, but I have to, to keep her safe. She can't know my secret, not now at least.

_300 hundred._

"Twenty-three."

Esme gaped and leaned back in her seat, her ruby colored lips twisted. "So I'm older then you? Why am I so old?!"

I chuckled, "You're not old, Esme. If it makes you feel any better I look much older than I am."

She sighed but nodded, a cute caramel curl by her ear bouncing delicately. "You do, not that that's a bad thing. I think you look very nice."

The compliment, though innocent and naïve, seemed to go straight to my groin. I moaned but covered it with a cough.

"Are you ok? I hope you aren't coming down with what Violet had last week. I had to take a day off just to pull her hair back and make sure she took her meds. It was awful."

Esme rambled on for the rest of the ride, though I didn't complain, how could I? I could listen to Esme talk about mindless things all day if it meant I could hear her voice. So sweet, so perfect, like the sound of a summer breeze gliding over a meadow, or the sound of waves lapping at the ocean floor. Something about me comparing her voice to an ocean had my thoughts going in a different direction, a direction that I really didn't want to go down since in a minute I would have to get up and walk with her, showing everyone in town my rather embarrassing predicament. So I pried my dirty thoughts away, mentally saying good bye to the very naked and very gorgeous Esme that had awoken my 'inner beast' as Emmett calls it.

"Are you coming, Carlisle?" Esme asked tentatively, unbuckling her seat belt and opening the car door. I hadn't even noticed we were here.

I gave her a rushed nod, grabbing my wallet from the console quickly. I rushed over to her door, grabbing her hand and helping her out. Esme smiled.

"I wish all men were like you," she admitted, running a hand through her hair nervously.

"They should be," I clarified, offering her my hand which she graciously took.

We walked together to the theater, getting a little over a handful of weird looks from the locals. I suppose I should have seen that coming, since Dr. Carlisle Cullen hasn't been the most _social _person while living here in Hyannis, a fact that I now regret as Esme looks a little disturbed by the stares.

"Why are they looking at us?" Esme whispered, clutching my arm. I savored her warmth for a moment, relishing in her sweet breath and soft voice.

"I think they're just wishing they had a lovely woman on their arm like I do," I confessed, handing our tickets in, the man tearing them easily.

Esme bashed her eyes, a dark blush appearing on her pale skin. "You're quite good at flattery. You must have a lot of practice."

"Me? Oh no, this is only my third date, and the only one that really counts since the other two were my children's picks. Let's just say those didn't end up very well."

Esme giggled, her grip on my arm tightening, her warmth flooding my body. "That's quite a surprise considering how handsome you are."

Once again the complement went straight down, causing me to grimace slightly. Why on earth is she having this effect on me?

"That's very kind of you," I said, ushering her into the theater playing the chick-flick Alice had picked out. Any other time I would have complained, but Esme seemed excited about it so I kept my mouth shut. As long as she's happy, I'm happy.

"I've wanted to see this movie for forever," Esme gushed, moving to the back row in the dimly lit theater. I sat down, wrapping my hand around hers. She shot me a smile, her teeth gleaming brightly in the dark room.

The movie started, the plot fairly unoriginal but mildly entertaining, much to my surprise. Esme seemed to be enjoying it greatly, laughing at the humorous parts and tearing up at the sad ones. She leaned into my shoulder, her arms looping themselves around my bicep comfortably. She squeaked loudly at one part, pulling herself toward me, her breasts mashing themselves against my arm erotically, not helping my already excited cock.

Around half way through the movie the ever apparent 'sex scene' came on, causing my legs to stir awkwardly, only worsening my condition. Esme noticed my obvious distress, her lips forming a sly grin as she came closer to me, her neck stretching sexily, a thin blue vein bulging slightly. I leaned forward a bit and before I knew what was going on our lips were touching, her sweet taste filling my mouth, her scent coating me like a spring shower. We relaxed into the kiss, my hand coming up to glide across her back, her hand running through my hair roughly. The movie could be heard in the background, but at the moment it was truly forgotten, all my thoughts centering on the beautiful goddess in front of me and how much I want her, everything about her, her body, her voice, her lips, and her _blood._

Esme moaned, her finger nails raking my scalp, her mouth opening and allowing my tongue to venture inside. She was so warm, so soft that I never wanted to leave her, never wanted to go back to the sorry existence I had before. My hand crept to the end of her dress, toying with the hem, my fingers darting under the cloth to touch the silky skin underneath. She groaned, her tongue coming out to skim over my lips, my pants growing tighter by the second. She sat up a bit, allowing my hands to cup her bum, scooting her closer to me.

"Miss Platt?!"

Someone whispered sharply. Esme pulled away, straightening her clothes and wiping at her smeared lipstick quickly, her eyes squinting to see where the voice had come from.

"Austin? W-what are you doing here?" Esme asked innocently, pushing my hand away as I tried to smooth her hair. A dark haired boy who was sitting a row in front of us turned around again, his mouth turned up in a laugh.

The young man, an obvious student of Esme's, shrugged in a characteristically teenage way. "I'm seeing a movie. You know I didn't think you dated guys, I kinda thought you were gay," the boy admitted, shrugging again.

Esme seethed beside me, her hands balling into fists, her eyes darkening. "Who the hell told you that?" Esme's whisper was rather loud and a few people had the audacity to shush her, their fingers raised to their mouths in the universal 'silence' gesture.

The boy flashed a cocky grin, "Watch your language, Miss Platt, wouldn't want to have to send you to the principal's office, now would I? And to answer your question your question it's a very common rumor at school. It really doesn't help when you eat with that girl every day at the beach; I mean can you scream 'lesbian' any louder?"

What a rude boy. I would have said something if I didn't think Esme had it under control, which by the angry glint in her eyes I'm sure she does.

"She's my sister, you idiot and I'm most certainly _not_ gay! Now if you'll excuse me I have places to go with my _date. _I'll see you in class on Monday, an extra special pop quiz sitting on your desk," she promised, grabbing my hand and standing up, pulling her dress down.

"Hey, hey, you don't have to do that! I wasn't going to say anything anyway; you just caught me by surprise is all. You know, maybe if you wore clothes like that to school people wouldn't think you're a lesbian," the boy mused, staring at Esme's chest.

I growled softly and kicked the chair the boy was sitting in, causing him to face plant on the cold concrete floor. I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "You really shouldn't talk to a lady like that."

He groaned and shook his head, muttering a half-hearted apology as he picked himself up. I growled one last time before leaving to catch up with Esme who was already on her way out, her arms limp by her sides, tears building in her eyes.

**OoOoOoO**

"Well," I said, running a thumb over Esme's hand carefully, "We still have an hour till our dinner reservations, would you like to do something?"

Esme looked at me, her eyes brimming with unshed tears, her lips pouty and distraught. "Men can be such jerks."

Her voice was flat, her face miserable.

"Was it something I said?" I asked, worried I had said the wrong thing. "Are you not having a pleasant time? I know there were a few problems with that boy, but everything's ok now. There's nothing for you to worry about."

"It wasn't something you said," she promised, brushing away a stray tear, her cheeks a bright red. "It's just that I hate it when men hit on me. It brings back…bad memories."

Her confession had me worried but I didn't push it. We ended up walking to the beach, in silence of course aside from Esme's occasional sniffle. The sun had set and the sky was a deep purple color, the stars and the moon the only light on the deserted beach.

A sand castle stood untouched, the tides reaching at it desperately, their foamy tips gobbling at the sand greedily. Esme peeled off her high heels, her feet sinking in the sand as she did. She stuck her toes in the water, shivering at the cold. My arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer as another round of waves crashed onto the beach, scaring a few flustered looking seagulls. She responded to my touch, her head resting on my shoulder, her eyes slipping shut. A small tear spilled over, running down her cheek delicately. My hand went out instinctively, wiping away the tear and causing her to smile sadly.

"This is an awful date because of me, isn't it?" she asked, sighing deeply.

I gave her a shocked look, shaking my head quickly, "Hardly, Esme. To be honest I just enjoy being with you. I don't mean to scare you but I feel a connection to you, a feeling I've never felt before. I like you a lot, Esme, and there isn't a thing you can do to stop that."

She beamed, her eyes drying miraculously quickly. "I feel it to. It's almost like a pull or something, like we're supposed to be together."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," I admitted, kissing the top of her head. The smell of violets filled my nose, a comforting scent that I had come to associate with Esme.

"That's why I kissed you, you know. I'm not usually that…blunt…or eager, but I just _needed _you. I know I probably just sound like some crazy, desperate girl but I can't get you out of my mind, Carlisle. And I know we barely even know each other –"

"Shh…quiet. It doesn't matter how long we've known each other, because I feel like I've known you forever. You are beautiful, Esme," I said, leaning down to kiss her again. She complied, opening her mouth invitingly. I swallowed any venom and thrust my tongue in, relishing in her warmth and her sweet taste. Oh how badly I wanted to taste her other heat, how hot and tight she would be…

"Carlisle?"

Esme broke away from the kiss, her widened eyes going down to my pants. She raised an eyebrow at my erection, "I don't think Violet would be very happy with me but do you want to skip dinner and go back to my place? It looks like you're ready for dessert…"

Her voice was sultry and seductive, making my negative reply even harder to give. "No, I can't Esme. You deserve a real date, and I'm going to give it. Even if it kills me," I sigh, trying to think of anything other than Esme's naked body underneath me.

_Dead Puppies, Carlisle, think of dead puppies._

Esme blushed, "You're right. I shouldn't have even said anything, I mean I'm not usually the type of girl to initiate sex, or even hint about it on a first date. My emotions are kind of all over the place tonight though, you sure do have an effect on the ladies, Dr. Cullen," she teased.

**OoOoOoO**

"I'll have the lemon-glazed salmon with asparagus and risotto, oh and can I have a glass of your house chardonnay?" Esme asked meekly, her elbows propped up as she talked to the waitress, showing off her creamy white cleavage.

_Stop It, Carlisle! Don't you dare think about that in here!_

"Of course, and for you sir?" the young lady asked, turning to me.

"I'll have the same," I mumbled. I didn't even look at the menu, not that there's anything on there that's appetizing anyway.

_I'll have a scotch and the blood bisque._

Yea, I'm sure that would go over well.

I eyed Esme across the table; she was messing with an earring dismissively, her eyes roaming the restaurant with glazed features. "This is the ritziest place in town, how on earth did you get reservations on such short notice?"

My mind flicked to Alice, my amazing pixie of a daughter can get a lot done in a short amount of time. "Just luck, I guess."

Esme smiled and nodded. "So, how about you tell me about your children. They seem very nice, well most of them seem nice."

I shrugged shyly, "Rosalie can be a bit of a handful, but she just wants what's best for her family. Alice is ecstatic about you; I've never really had a companion like they have in each other so I guess she's just happy I found someone. Jasper, who's dating Alice is quiet, but always a southern gentlemen, and Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend, has a really fun and outgoing personality. He lends himself to trouble more than the others, but he means well. Let's see, you've met Edward of course, he's a fabulous musician and he adores his girlfriend Bella who is fairly shy at first glance but once you get to know her she rivals Emmett in goofiness. I adopted all of them a few years ago, when my parents died. I felt so lonely that I needed some form of companionship. I could have gone out and picked up a girl, but I decided to adopt instead. It came out as a very good decision and I wouldn't change it for the world, "I admitted, reminiscing about my children for a moment.

"That is just too sweet," Esme cooed her eyes bright with amusement. "I love children, and I suppose I do want one in the future, but years down the line. I'm nowhere near ready now."

"I'm sure you would be a great mother," I told her. She shrugged and we sat in silence for a few minutes, Esme's heartbeat thumping in my ears.

"So where did you live before Hyannis?" Esme inquired her expression curious.

"Forks, Washington, a tiny town on the Olympic Peninsula. I loved it here, but I love Hyannis as well," I explained. Well, I love it now that I've met Esme. Before I detested the Cape Cod town and their laid-back east-coast lifestyle, but now I have come to enjoy it.

"I've lived here all my life. My parents moved here before Violet was born and they raised us both here. I only left to go to college and even then it was just down the road. I have a connection to this place, deeper than I ever thought as a kid."

We talked about our lives and what we hoped to accomplish, or for me what I already accomplished. We talked about work and what we wanted to do later in life. Esme told me about her parents and Violet and how much she hates surfing because two years ago she got stung by a jellyfish while trying to complete the sport. We told stories and laughed, comparing our likes and dislikes and our hopes for the future.

I learned a lot about Esme Anne Platt that night, but the most important thing I learned about the beautiful maiden was that I loved her, and not just for her looks but for _her. _She completed me in every sense of the word; she made me a better person. I never thought I would ever find my soul mate, but here she is sitting across the table from me, her heart beating soundly, her eyes a muted brown. I'm in love with a human.

**OoOoOoO**

**First part of their date is over! Second part will be up soon!**

**So what did you think about their little date?**

**Please review for another chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've gotten a lot of love for this story so here's the next chapter! Tell me what you think in a review!**

**OoOoOoO**

Esme POV

He holds his wine glass with his right hand, the pale liquid sloshing as he swirls the goblet. It's full; he hasn't taken a single sip, much to my surprise. He is driving me home but most people can handle a glass of wine over a meal, but if I've learned anything from this date so far it's that Carlisle Cullen is _not_ 'most people'.

His eyes lock on mine and I take a swig from my glass, the bitter taste rushing down my throat. I've never been a heavy drinker simply because I don't really enjoy the taste or effects of alcohol, but something about Carlisle makes me want a little liquid confidence.

After what happened at the movies I've felt a little _uptight, _though I really don't know why. It was an awful experience, but it happens a lot and after this long I should be over getting worked up about such medial things, I mean it was just some kid; it wasn't like Charles came out of nowhere. I don't know why I freaked out so bad.

Suddenly I had a realization, a very sudden and very abrupt realization.

"What's the date?" I asked Carlisle, his eyes popping open wider at my hurried tone.

"The eighteenth. Why, is something wrong?"

He stared at me, his eyes glistening with worry. They seemed darker than before, almost black.

"Uh, no. It's fine. Can you excuse me for one moment? I'll be right back," I promised, jumping from my seat and grabbing my purse.

I raced toward the bathroom, diving into one of the stalls and locking the door. After many profanities and one tampon later I was feeling much better, though I was still angered by the thought that I had been forgetting to take my pill every morning, something that used to seem so routine.

"Yea, when you were actually having sex you bothered to take the pill," I muttered to myself as I washed my hands under the shiny sink, my face flushed pink in the mirror above. "Now you're just being turned down."

I thought back to my moment with Carlisle on the beach. He seemed plenty ready to me, his erection pushing into my thigh, yet he didn't want me. He wanted to finish our date, which is romantic and all but not exactly what I was expecting from the handsome god who, at the beginning of this date, I just assumed wanted to get in my pants, which I suppose would have been fine by me (who am I kidding, it would have been _great_ by me) but most certainly won't be happening now. A bout of cramps hit my pelvis like a mallet, causing me to double over, my hands grabbing at my stomach, a groan escaping my lips.

I searched my rather disorganized purse for some sort of medicine to ease the pain, finally finding a bottle of Tylenol with only a few pills left. I then remembered how much I had had to drink tonight, three glasses, enough to get me a little tipsy and enough to make my liver bleed if I took the little pills. I threw the bottle back in my purse, grumbling slightly as I made my way back to table. I pushed a strained smile on my face, wincing slightly as I sat down.

Carlisle reached out, placing a cold hand on my arm. I felt a streak of electricity go through us, my arm jerking away at the sudden feeling. It reminded me of a static shock, but with a little more kick, its potency much higher than normal.

My date gave me an apologetic look, shirking into his chair, his hand going back to rest on his full wine glass. "Are you ok?" Carlisle asked meekly. It's almost like he can sense my discomfort. Maybe I look bad, I'm sure my hair looks a little roused and my skin a little red, an embarrassing thought as I sit across from this gorgeous man who probably wants to sleep with me tonight, but can't because I'm bleeding out of the only hole that matters to him. Great.

"Uh, what? Am I ok? Yes, I'm fine," I mumbled, taking another sip of wine. Another bout of cramps hit and I winced slightly, my eyes shutting a little to hide my obvious discomfort.

"Are you sure? I thought I smelled b – oh. Never mind. Sometimes I just don't think." Carlisle waved his hand, as if to tell me to forget what I just heard, but I couldn't. I knew what he was going to say. I crossed my legs tightly, wondering how on earth he could have smelt my blood from all the way over there, especially when it just started and I'm wearing panties.

I looked at Carlisle, his pale features shining in the dim light, the heavy bags under his eyes appearing almost purple. Was there something going on that I had missed? Is he some sort of special ops guy who never gets in the sun, rarely gets enough sleep and has incredible senses?

_You are one stupid girl, Esme. I mean seriously, special ops?_

Carlisle blinked a few times as he turned away from me. His breathing seemed still as he shut his eyes, opening them seconds later to reveal onyx colored irises. He stared at me, his eyes lust filled for the second time tonight. His expression seemed pained, my heart reaching out for him.

_He loves me he loves me not._

"Carlisle, are you ok?" I asked slowly, staring at his hunched form. His odd posture was beginning to turn heads, almost embarrassing me.

Carlisle's hands balled into two pale fists, his mouth clenching slightly. What is wrong with him?

"Do you want to leave? If you aren't feeling well, that's fine. But if you're too sick to drive we could call Violet or wait for all the alcohol in my system to wear off."

I sighed as he shot me a confused look; his eyebrows knit together, his mouth twisted in a grimace. His eyes only seemed to get darker as the seconds ticked by, an awkward silence slowly forming between us, causing me to rock in my chair uncomfortably.

Another round of cramps hit, my hand going to my abdomen immediately, my other hand reaching for my wine. Carlisle's hand fisted in his hair, his fingers pulling at his blonde locks crazily.

_This is why he went out with you, Esme. Because he's completely and utterly insane. Just my luck._

"Please, Carlisle, tell me what's the matter. I'll do what I can to help," I promised him, pulling at my ponytail nervously. Carlisle flinched and scooted further back in his seat, shaking his head steadily.

When he turned I did the odor test, but everything checked out fine, which didn't really surprise me since I put on two coats of deodorant and brushed my teeth twice before leaving, but the fact that he was acting this way and it wasn't because of me surprised me. Well, it wasn't because of how I _smelled_, it still might be me, probably will be by how this night is going.

"Are you sick?" I asked hesitantly.

He shook his head, shutting his eyes tightly, reminding me of a child.

"It's me, isn't it?"

Once again he shook his head.

"I find that hard to believe. I bet all that stuff you said to me at the beach was all just a joke, wasn't it? How about you tell me who set you up to this, Carlisle, because I know someone as handsome as you wouldn't be caught dead with someone like me," I seethed, crossing my arms. I admit, my hormones _might_ be getting the best of me on this one, but right now I don't care. I just don't want to be used and abused again; this wouldn't be a repeat of what happened before. I won't let that happen again.

Carlisle gritted his teeth, his eyes opening slowly. "That was not a joke, Esme, I can promise you that. In my eyes I'm not worthy of you, not the other way around. I'm so sorry I am acting this way, it's very unlike me. I'm just so-"

His face curled, his eyes shutting again as another round of cramps rocked my body. I will never forget that little pill again.

The pain died down a bit as I guzzled down the last of my drink, immediately asking the waitress for another. The waitress juts smiled and took the glass, staring at me and then Carlisle, one eyebrow raised in puzzlement. I shot her a look as she left a bolt of hurt sizzling up my spine. She is right though, why am I on a date with Carlisle Cullen? He's miles out of my league, even when he is being weird.

I glanced back at my date, his hands raking his face tiredly. "If you won't to leave, that's fine. I see how everyone has looked at us, it's no surprise it's wearing down on you," I admitted. He had tried to cover up the people's odd expressions at the movie theater with a flattering comment, but I won't take that now. People are looking at us strange because we don't look right together, we look too different. "People like me don't fit in with people like you. They just don't."

Carlisle clawed at his head, his eyes still shut as he talked with a strained voice, "What are you talking about Esme? What do you mean people like you?" He opened his eyes again, his irises as black as Indian ink.

He muttered something else under his breath, something I didn't quite catch, much to my ire.

"Don't be stupid, Carlisle," I hissed, eyeing his angrily. "We can both see it, everyone can see it. I'm nothing special Carlisle, I'm not beautiful like your daughters, and I'm just so damn fat, especially compared to your children who look like they've never eaten before in their lives."

Carlisle's eyebrows curved, his expression going from pained to irritable. I was surprised to find myself a little scared of this side of Carlisle. He didn't remind me of Charles, but he seemed _darker, _the remnants of the man I met a few days ago gone. "Listen to me, Esme; I never want you talking about yourself like that ever again. You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid eyes on, in my eyes my daughters are nothing compared to you. And you are not fat, that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

I sat there for a moment, shocked at Carlisle's outburst. He usually appeared so calm and collected; I never thought he would blow up over something so…unimportant. It touches my heart to know he thinks I'm pretty, but that doesn't change my opinion on myself, the opinion I've had since the sixth grade. Even Carlisle can't change that, it's already set in stone, though I wish he could.

"It's really not, Carlisle," I said, my voice holding slight tremors. I could feel the building in the back of my throat that signals a melt-down, the tears collecting in my eyes the final indicator. My emotions were all over the place, my brain melting under the pressure. Damn hormones. "Do even know how much weight I've gained since high school," I whispered fiercely. "I used to be thin, and now look at me. I'm a bloated fat pig."

Carlisle looked at me, aghast. "Is that why you're so upset, because you aren't skinny? For God's sake Esme, I don't like skinny girls! I like curvier women with a little weight on them to make them look _real. _So many women are obsessed with this image that society has defined as perfect, but in my mind it's just the opposite. When I saw you Esme, I thought I was dreaming, that's how perfect you are to me, curves and all. There's nothing about you that I don't like, you're _perfect _just the way you are. I don't want you to change; can I make myself any clearer? Now if you will excuse me, I need to use the facilities for just a moment," he said, gracefully getting up and heading over to the washroom, leaving me to sit alone in my dazed state.

All my life I always associated beauty with anorexic magazine cover models and trim rich women, but here's Carlisle, an extremely handsome and wealthy man, telling me he thinks I'm _perfect _and I just don't know what to think. My opinion on myself hasn't changed for so long, so many years of the same ridicule, the same disgusting body in the mirror, the same plain-Jane face; it can't all be changed by his words. Or can it? I like Carlisle, a lot. Probably more than another other guy I've dated, which really isn't saying a lot, but still. He's strange to say the least but something about him just feels right, like we were meant for each other.

I've always loved the thought of love at first sight, though I never truly believed in it, it just didn't seem possible. Now I do believe in love at first sight because I think I'm in love with Carlisle Cullen, I _think. _The feelings are all there, the butterflies in my stomach, the lust pulsing through my veins, but the trust that I need to have for a serious relationship is lacking, as it always has since Charles. I have to figure out a way to push Charles to the back of my mind, to forget about him and try to focus on Carlisle. It's my only hope at the love that I want so dearly.

I feel a tear spill over, and I instinctively reach to brush it away, my hand trembling slightly. What if I can't? What if the only man that I've ever really _loved _runs away from me because I can't trust him?

Carlisle's episode had been weird but it doesn't change what I think about him. Sure, I kind of thought he was insane for a few seconds but he's still the handsome doctor I saw a few nights ago, right? A person like him can't change that fast. Carlisle's a good person, not a monster like Charles.

_He's gone, Esme. Stop worrying._

He might be gone for now, but he's always still there, still watching for the right moment to attack, to get his revenge on me. He promised Violet that he would return, to finish me off and take her as his wife. It's been years since he said that, but something about his promise couldn't be ignored in my mind. He was serious, Charles always was. He will come back for me, for Violet, and he will get what he wants because what can I do to stop him? Go out and buy a gun and a bottle of mace? It might slow him down but it won't stop him. It doesn't help that police won't take anything serious in this town, it's like they don't even care. They filed a report against him, but Charles was long gone by then and no one has seen him since, well any one that will admit it.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long, are you feeling better?" I asked nonchalantly. Carlisle grinned and nodded as he sat down, his eyes a sudden and fierce light gold. The bags under his eyes seemed to have dimmed and his skin looks better, still deathly pale but better none the less. He straightened his shirt, shooting me a panty-drenching smile across the table, the candle light dancing across his features enticingly.

"Much, thank-you. I had a phone call to make and it's been stressing me out to say the least. I apologize for my behavior earlier, it was un-becoming. I'm known around the house as a worry-wart, and I suppose the stress got the best of me. I'm deeply sorry, Esme. A lady like you shouldn't be treated in such an insolent way," he said kindly, his eyes soft.

"It's quite alright, Carlisle. I think I let my emotions get the best of me as well, let's just forget it ever happened, ok?" I asked, casting my gaze at the table, my hands folded in my lap.

Carlisle nodded and smiled, taking the first sip from his wine glass. His face twisted a bit and I giggled.

"You don't drink much, do you Carlisle?"

He looked away sheepishly as another bout of laughter shook me. "Not usually, but wine is the essential date drink so I shall drink wine!"

He grabbed the glass and took another sip, once again wincing slightly as he swallowed the liquid.

"Tastes great," he choked out. I shot him a smile and he returned it easily.

The food arrived and we continued to chat, Carlisle's eyes staying a cozy golden color. I had thought about asking him about it, but decided against it, promising I would if we ever went on another date, which I hoped we would. Despite all that had happened tonight I was enjoying the date for the most part. I enjoyed just being with Carlisle, something about the way he carried himself, or maybe it's just his aurora that's around him, either way it's infectious. His laughter, his voice, his smell, all of it brings me in, begging me to come closer and closer.

His lips move quickly as he tells me a story about one of his children, Alice I think. I remembered her from the store, the short one with the black hair. She had given me a sympathetic look as she left with her sisters, a look that softened my heart just a tad for the petite girl.

"So she went straight to the front of the line, ignoring all the cries from everyone else waiting, and there were a lot, fifty people at least. The guy manning the rollercoaster just stares at her for a moment before asking her what she's doing, in which she reply's, in a stoic tone, 'I have a disease that doesn't allow me to wait in lines at amusement parks.' The gut just stared at her for another moment and then put her on the next cart to ride. Isn't that insane? I mean I know she's persuasive but I had no idea!" Carlisle chuckled, pushing a piece of fish around on his plate. He had hardly eaten anything, compared to my half-finished meal.

"That's really crazy! How did she do that? Did he really believe her?" I asked, taking another sip of wine. My brain was starting to feel a little tipsy, but I ignored it, not wanting to ruin my date with Carlisle. Alcohol makes me confident and right now confidence is what I need.

Carlisle shrugged, a silly smile still plastered on his face. He has a very cute smile.

"I guess she's just a charmer because he believed her in full. Her boyfriend Jasper tried a couple minutes later and got nothing, the guy called him out on lying! I swear my children can be such a handful sometimes."

"But you love them, don't you?" I guessed, taking a bite of salmon.

"I really do. They changed my life in so many ways, brought me out of the ruck I was in. My life was awful before Edward came along and brightened things up. He became the light on my life, and then Rosalie and Jasper and Emmett and everyone. They complete me in ways I didn't think possible."

I nodded, understanding what he was saying perfectly. My Franklin completed me. He understood me even if he wasn't with me for very long. I sometimes wish for another child, a replacement for Franklin, but I can't. Another child would remind me of him every second of every day and I couldn't deal with that. I couldn't go through another pregnancy, the last one almost destroying my body. I doubt I can even get pregnant again. Yet, there's a part of me that wants to be a mother, to nurture a baby into adulthood. One day maybe. I batted back a few tears, pushing Franklin to the back of my mind.

"I would love to meet all of them, formally I mean. I've seen them all around school and such, but I haven't really spoken to any of them besides Edward, and even he doesn't speak very much," I lied. Most of them seem like good kids no doubt, but I'm rather terrified at the prospect of meeting and talking to his children, who seem like Gods themselves. And then there's Rosalie, who I'm sure already hates me for going on a date with her father. Carlisle said there had never been another serious relationship in his life before, but he could he be lying? Could there have been a wife, an adoptive mother to the children, one that the children don't want to replace?

"That's a wonderful idea! How does tomorrow sound?" Carlisle asked eagerly.

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, my nerves coming out again. I gulped down the rest of my wine and nodded, trying desperately to look as enthusiastic as he does. "That sounds great. Do you want me to drive?"

Carlisle shook his head, "I will come pick you up. I understand that you and your sister share a car and I wouldn't want to hassle her by having you drive. I am more than happy to drive you, plus it's a ways out and gas is expensive. What time works for you?"

I thought about it, trying to remember Violet's work schedule, since she would have to be home to help me get dressed. "How does three sound?"

"Perfect. I'm sure the kids will be thrilled to know you're coming. They're all very excited that I have a girlfriend who I actually like," he chuckled.

"You liked me before this date?" I asked, catching his flaw before he did.

He blinked, his eyes widening. "Well, yea. I mean I only just met you, but I was more than interested the second I laid eyes on you. I guess you can't say the same, can you? It's alright –"

I cut him off, holding up a finger to silence him. "I liked you before this date too, maybe even more then liked you. If you haven't noticed you're quite the catch, Dr. Cullen."

I was expecting him to blush, but it never came, his pale skin never changing. "I'll be honest I haven't, but I'm glad I was enough for you, Miss Platt." His voice was almost seductive, causing me to rub my legs together, wishing I wasn't on my damn period.

We finished eating, or at least I finished eating. Carlisle ate a few bites but left most of it, telling me he wasn't especially hungry tonight. I was a little embarrassed, but his assuring smile dimmed my flaming cheeks, if only a little.

He paid with a generous tip and we left, the lights of the restaurant fading as we walked through the dark parking lot to his car.

We talked a bit more on our way to my house, though none of it very serious. I asked him the basic first date questions, and he asked them right back.

"Hm…What's your favorite band?" I asked, eyeing Carlisle as his brow scrunched.

"Of all time? Since my tastes are pretty old I'd have to go with Buddy Holly and the Crickets. And you, my dear?"

I tapped my chin and Carlisle laughed, the sound reminding me of some sort of angel. "Pink Floyd. The Beatles a close second."

Carlisle nodded, a cute smile still adorning his face. "Those are both good. I have a lot of their stuff on vinyl; if you want we could listen to them sometime. I mean, if you want to."

I nodded, giggling as I did. "That sounds like fun. So, what's your favorite book?"

Carlisle took less than a second to answer, "Easy, _Gray's Anatomy _by Henry Gray. It's a great read."

I shook my head, laughing at his answer. He shot me a confused look. "I said _book _not _textbook_. Do doctors not read fiction?"

Carlisle's face shone with recognition, his eyes alight with mischief. "Oh, you meant stories; yes I do enjoy some stories, my favorite being _Dracula_."

"_Dracula _huh? Not a bad choice. I'm a fan of _A Tree Grows in Brooklyn, _though _War and Peace _is up there as well."

"Both classics," Carlisle said, smiling. "What's the next question?"

"Favorite food?"

Carlisle noticeably flinched, causing me to worry. He must be hiding something, he barely drank or ate anything. Maybe he's a recovering anorexic or something. I decided to drop the question, for his sake.

"How about this one, what's your favorite movie?"

Carlisle brightened again, his smile reemerging. "Although my children wish I weren't, I am a sucker for all western films so I would have to say _Outlaw Josey Wales_. You have to admit it is a classic."

I laughed, "I suppose that's true. My favorite is _My Fair Lady, _though any Audrey Hepburn movie is good."

Carlisle grinned, "I suppose _that's _true as well. It seems we have come to your stop, my dear. Can I walk you to your door?"

I nodded and he got out, opening the car door for me gracefully. He offered me a hand, his fingertips like ice against my palm.

"You should really try wearing warmer clothing, Carlisle. It can get chilly here," I warned him, remembering the freezing winter Cape Cod had last winter. He nodded.

"I'm just naturally this cold, though it's not nearly as bad as it looks."

He walked me to the door and I turned slightly so I could meet his eyes. They were slowly getting darker, his mouth suddenly rigid.

_This was supposed to be your moment, and you blew it Esme._

I leaned in for a kiss and he captured my lips with his, his taste enveloping me like a glove. I pressed my body flush against his and he moaned a bit, causing me to smile around his lips. I threaded my hands through his hair, loving the way he responded to my touch.

_It feels like it's been this way forever._

He pulls away, straightening his clothes. I look away, slightly embarrassed by the act I had prompted, though it did feel good. No, not good, much better than good, maybe even better than great.

_Perfect. It felt perfect._

"So I'll pick you up at three, correct?"

I nodded, "I'll be ready. See you then, Carlisle."

He pecked me on the cheek once before leaving, his eyes lingering on mine until the last moment.

Violet came out a few minutes later, to retrieve me no doubt. I had forgotten to go in, my alcohol and Carlisle induced haze just beginning to wear off.

Violet placed one hand on her pajama clad hip. "Did you have a good time? Because you look drunk."

I sighed and walked in, my step feeling a bit wobbly. "Thanks sis. And yes, I had the time of my life. Just wait till I tell you what happened…"

**OoOoOoO**

Carlisle POV

I sped home, my mind clouded with thoughts of Esme. I had made such a fool of myself tonight, a complete and utter fool. It's a surprise she even wants to see me again after what I did. She probably thinks I'm insane after going crazy in front of her, but she just smelled so good. Her blood calls to me like no other human has done before.

_My singer, my soul mate, my Esme._

I enjoyed my time with Esme thoroughly but overall the date was a disaster. We didn't even watch the whole movie and she started to cry on the beach, a fact that broke my heart in half. And then I turned down sex which seemed to make her even more sad and then she started bleeding right there in the middle of the restaurant. Why hadn't Alice seen any of this? All of this could have been prevented with one vision.

If it hadn't been for Edward slipping me a couple of blood bags in the bathroom I would have killed Esme for sure, the thought causing me to shudder. In all my years on this planet not one person has made me react so violently, and I'm around blood all day long. All I needed was to smell one drop of her blood and my mind went crazy, my body posing for the attack. Esme of course had no idea what was going on, and looked a little scared as I sat hutched over in my chair, my hands pulling at my hair. I don't blame her, if I saw a man doing that I would have brought him to the psych ward immediately.

But psych wards don't treat blood lust.

To make matters worse she had to drop the 'I'm ugly and I'm fat' bomb on me in the middle of my struggle. Any other time I would have been gentler with her, after all my Esme deserves nothing less, but at that very moment I wasn't in the mood for playing and I told her straight up what I believe. Who knows how she took it because not a second later I got a text from my son and I darted to the bathroom.

_She probably thinks you're a coward, Carlisle._

I would.

I eased the car into the drive, my hand gripping the gear shift tightly, my anger ebbing through. I don't want Esme to think lowly of me.

Alice greeted me in the driveway, her petite form rushing out to yank open my door, her face worried and stressed.

"I-I'm so sorry, Carlisle! I didn't see any of this happening, I swear! Edward was so worried that he went out to check on you; just to be sure you hadn't hurt Esme, thank God he did! I thought Esme was on the pill, she must have forgotten or something. But why didn't I see it? And why didn't I see that boy in the theater?! I'm so sorry, Carlisle! I ruined your date, now she'll never want to see you again!" Alice cried, her hands fanning herself dramatically.

I shushed her and pulled her to the front door, her boy trembling. "It's fine, Alice. Calm down, everything's ok. She's coming tomorrow actually, to meet everyone."

Alice's face lit up and she jumped out of my arms, landing on the floor with outstretched hands, a smile on her face. "That's great! There's so much to do though. I need to clean this dirt pen first; I mean seriously does anyone ever do any work around here?" My daughter's voice faded as she walked upstairs with her husband, Jasper rolling his eyes at his wife.

"You were lucky, Carlisle," Edward said, standing up from the couch, his hands in his pockets. "But we have a bigger issue then Esme getting her period in your date." His tone was serious, his face expressionless.

I shut the door behind me, shedding my jacket and hanging it up on the rack carefully. I could still smell Esme on its fibers, her sweet scent strong in my nose. "Oh really? Well son, tell me what's so important."

Edward walked over to me, his eyes centered. "What happened tonight wasn't a coincidence, Carlisle. I don't know who did it, or why, but you were set up. Someone out there doesn't want you with Esme and they're very powerful."

"Who would do that?" I asked, searching my brain for answers. "The Volturi?"

"Maybe, thought the chances are low. I have an idea, though it might not be true."

Suddenly a loud sound shook the house, the foundation rumbling under our feet. I glanced at Edward and he nodded solemnly.

"She's here, and I'm sure she wants to talk to you."

**OoOoOoO**

**Comments? Questions? Another chapter? Please review and tell me what you liked about the chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Edward followed me outside, though he stayed a few feet behind me, his arms crossed over his chest his eyes cast downwards. I ushered him to come out further, to experience whatever lurks in the darkness together, like old times, but he shook his head tensely.

"This is your fight, Carlisle. I had my own problems with Bella, though I fret that they will seem childish compared to the troubles you will have to face to be with your Esme. But everything will be ok, if you just listen to her. Surprisingly she knows what she's talking about. Be careful father," he whispered before heading back inside, leaving me in the darkness. I turned around for a second, studying the light outline of the door, wandering if it would open again, if Edward would come back out and help me like's he done before. Like I helped him. But it never did, and when I turned back around I was greeted by a girl, a vampire girl.

She was standing at the end of the driveway, a hood pulled over her head, a few blonde strands falling in front of her face. Her eyes shone gold in the moonlight, a small but noticeable sigh of relief falling from my lips. At least she's not Volturi.

A large winter jacket was pulled around her body, the collar pulled up high around her neck and low around her wrists. Thick wool pants lined her legs and heavy combat boots crowded her feet. Another figure stood farther back, a man by the looks of it, his dark shaggy hair blending in with the dense forests behind them. I squinted to see them, their pale skin surprisingly dim in the darkness.

"It's uh…nice to finally meet you Dr. Cullen, in a more formal way," she said awkwardly, the collar of her jacket pulled up high, almost touching her pale lips. A wisp of pale hair fell from her hood and she tucked it back.

"Yes, well I would really like to know what you are doing on my property and what you have to do with my family. And my mate," I warned, with a slight growl. My threatening tone registered in the male's mind and he took a few steps forward, his eyes wary as he glanced at the girl. He obviously cares quite a lot for this girl. She turned slightly and shook her head, holding out a hand to stop him. He murmured something but stepped back to his place in the shadows.

"I know this is an odd way to present myself to you, Dr. Cullen, and I apologize for that but I need to warn you about something very important." Her voice was shaky as she spoke, her posture rigid and still.

"What is so important that you come to my house in the middle of the night? And, while I'm at it, who are you? Volturi? Nomad? What's your name?"

She glanced back at her mate and then at me. She looked torn as she contemplated an answer. She looks to be about sixteen, causing me to wonder how old she really is. Her voice is free of any accent, but maybe…

"My name is of no importance now," she spat out suddenly. "I am, we are, nomads I suppose. We are not members of the Volturi, though we once were. Our allegiance now belongs to God and peace. What I did to you and that woman tonight was only meant to protect her and your family. Everyone is in danger, Dr. Cullen. I don't need a human and a vampire mingling right now, it will only end in catastrophe for everyone. Do you understand?" she asked timidly. She was walking forward now, her form materializing in front of me. A sudden streak of rage filled me, spilling over my distressed and troubled mind.

"You were the ones who ruined my night with Esme? How dare you?! I can handle myself just fine, thank-you, and I don't need nor want your warnings. I know Esme is in danger, and I don't plan to change her anytime soon, for her humanity is not mine to take. But the Volturi are not an issue, or at least that's what my son said. Someone is stronger, you know. Someone can take them now, they aren't the strongest anymore. You don't need to worry about them for us." My voice was rising steadily as my confidence increased. Esme is in danger of aging I suppose and contracting disease and such but the Volturi are no longer a problem, or at least I hope they aren't.

"Do you have any idea who this person or people are?" she asked.

"No, but there is someone. And she's my mate, I can't just leave her alone, it'll kill me from the inside out," I reminded the vampire. Surely she'll understand, for she has her own mate and understands the pull a mate can have. She must understand.

"You don't catch on quickly, do you doctor? My mate and I, we are the ones meant to overthrow the Volturi, to return peace to the vampire world by exterminating its corrupt and un-just rulers. But that doesn't mean we _want_ to. Your mate will die if we don't stop you or stop them. We don't want to cause so much commotion and panic in the form of a massive fight, a simple break-up would do much better so that's what we tried to do," she explained simply.

"You're the ones? But h-how? No. You can't take her away from me. I won't let you. I-I'll help you fight them, my family is strong, and they have many gifts that I can provide…" I mumbled incoherently as the girl shook her head sadly.

"I know all about your family, and they will be able to help to a certain degree. But normal vampires, such as you will be able to do a little less than nothing against the Volturi. There's a reason they have lived so long, Dr. Cullen. They are the strongest force in the vampire world, and it will be by a stray of luck if we are able to defeat them."

She turned to leave, but I grabbed her coat, pulling her towards me. Her eyes registered panic, but she didn't fight back, just let me pull her closer.

The air became humid as she neared me, causing me to wonder what her talent is, the talent that will hopefully be able to rescue us all if her predictions prove to be correct.

"How did you do it? How did you fool me tonight?"

A slight smile crept onto her face, "Very simple, Dr. Cullen. We broke into the Platt's house in the middle of the night, stealing Miss Platt's daily pill and replacing it with a bottle of pain reliever, so she wouldn't notice the empty space. Of course we did this weeks before you even met her, back when your children were just gossiping about it in their respective rooms, rooms that are fairly easy to hear through. The boy at the theater was easy enough to pay-off, a U.S one-hundred dollar bill kept him under our control easily. We weren't expecting your son to come with the animal blood, but we decided that the date had already gone awry enough. But we were wrong, so our lives we shall risk, for the love you have for Miss Platt is obviously strong." She lowered her head and gave me a slight salute before turning to leave again. Her words seemed _old_, warning me that this girl has 'lived' much longer than her physical appearance shows.

"Wait! How did you know Esme would be on her period today? I know you took the pills but did you plan the date around it on purpose?"

She shook her head, laughing lightly. "No, actually we thought you would…uh…take her to bed on your first date with the human, for the feral lust a vampire has for his or her mate can be undeniably strong. You would then get her pregnant with a half-blood and she would die, exterminating the problem at its root."

"That's impossible; vampires can't have children, especially not with a _human," _I stated firmly. I had studied the reproductive patterns of humans and vampires alike, taken countless biology classes, and tested my own children with no results what so ever. Vampires cannot have children. I know that for a fact.

She sighed, "You are a few centuries behind Dr. Cullen. A male vampire and a female human can produce off spring, though they are un-known by many, including the Volturi. No mother has lived to tell the tale of the grueling and impossibly painful birth, and the children are mutants of their own class. In my eyes, genetics are not to be tampered with. Who knows what we would have done with the child, if it had lived past its first breaths, but that doesn't matter now. When we need to talk again, Dr. Cullen, I will appear. I wish you the best of luck with your Esme, for there is nothing I can do now to stop you."

"What about the Volturi, what if they come early and try to harm Esme?"

She nodded and tilted her head, her eyes almost glazed over with thought. "That is always a possibility I suppose, but my mate and I will try and protect you both at all costs. All we want is peace, Dr. Cullen, that's all we want. Lives will have to be sacrificed to attain that peace, but it will come, even if I have to sacrifice myself for this cause. Goodnight Carlisle and I hope your day with Miss Platt will prove joyous, for it will not be tampered with like before. I am terribly sorry for any…misconceptions."

And with that she was gone, the night swallowing her up almost instantly. I ambled back into the house, the family awaiting my arrival, my clothes smelling of fresh dew and fiery smoke.

**OoOoOoO**

I awoke with a terrible headache, my head throbbing, and my bones aching. Violet fixed me a cup of tea, her eyes sympathetic.

"I hope you'll be better by three," she reminded me. "You shouldn't have drunken all that wine last night; you know the effect alcohol can have on you sometimes. Didn't you learn that in college?"

I gave her a slight nod and chugged the sweet tasting tea, savoring every drop. Violet's always been good at making comfort foods, or in this case drinks. She sat down at the foot of my bed, her fingers drumming on the wood.

"No work?" I guessed, setting down the empty mug on the night table.

She shook her head, "I got in enough hours this week. I'm sure they won't be missing me. Do you have everything done and ready for Monday?"

"Course," I muttered, making a mental note to finish making plans for class next week.

Violet sighed deeply and we sat there in silence for a few minutes, the steady sound of our breathing the only sound in the room. Violet's expression changed, her eyebrows scrunching together, her lips pulling taunt in a grimace. I heard her gulp loudly, her hand going to her collar to pull at the cotton awkwardly.

"I was just thinking about this last night, Essie, and I didn't know whether to tell you or not, but I guess now's a better time so…uh…" Violet tripped over her words, her voice trailing off as she cast her eyes downward, not daring to meet mine. My sister rarely got this way, so fumbled and disoriented, even when she's drinking.

I sat up a bit and tapped her on the shoulder gently. She turned to look at me, her eyes wide. "It's ok Violet. Whatever you have to tell me just say it; I won't be mean about it. I promise."

She squirmed and shut her eyes tightly. "Promise?"

"Promise." I said surely, eager to know what my sister was hiding.

"I think you're taking your relationship with Carlisle a little fast. I mean you just met him a couple days ago and you're already telling him you love him, doesn't that seem a little…I don't know…odd? You hardly even know anything about him; he could be a serial killer for all you know!" Violet pointed out, her expression surprisingly serious.

I laughed, shaking my head. "Oh Violet, he's not a _serial killer_! He's just a very kind, and handsome young man who I happen to have deep feelings for. I'm not taking this too fast, if anything I'm taking it too _slow._ Every second without him is like an eternity, I need him like the desert needs rain, like a book needs a bind, like a-"

Violet cut me off, "Since when have you become Shakespeare? Last time I checked you were a _history _teacher. And I'm not trying to doubt your feelings for him, I'm sure they're very strong, but I just want what's best for you. I don't want him to hurt you, Essie," she cooed, her expression soft and sad.

"I'm not your baby, Violet, I'm an adult and I can make decisions on my own. Carlisle would never hurt me; he's a hell of a lot different than Charles. And I know why your saying this, because you took it too fast with that monster!" I accused her sharply. She backed away, her face aghast. "Just because you can't make good choices when it comes to men doesn't mean I can't! Carlisle would never rape anyone, _especially_ not you!"

Violet gave me a disgusted look, "You know I regret what I did back then, Esme, but I have learned from my mistakes and I'm trying to make sure you don't make the same ones I did. And what's wrong with me, does Carlisle hate me or something?"

Violet's face became a sudden and bright shade of pink, accenting the dusting of freckles over her rosy cheeks. Her grim expression didn't change, though I knew she could feel the blush.

"He doesn't hate you he just…he's with me, Violet. You've stolen guys that I've dated before and you're not going to do it again, I won't let you," I warned her, knowing what she had in mind.

"That was one guy, Esme! Get over it for once! And it wasn't like I stole him from you, he practically came crawling to me a week before he broke up with you!" she retorted quickly, her hands balling into fists at her sides.

"You like him, don't you Violet?! I knew it; I knew you couldn't keep your hands to yourself just this once! Have you called him yet; do you have him begging on his knees for the all-powering queen Violet?" I screamed, throwing the covers off and jumping up. Violet flinched at my words but didn't back down, her stance unwavering.

"I haven't done a thing that deserves this kind of treatment, Esme! So I have a crush on him, it's not a big deal; it'll blow over. He's obviously head over heels for you, Esme and I can't change that. I would never make a move on him, I promise you that. Just remember what I said about taking things too fast, you don't want to wind up pregnant or worse. I don't want to fight with you; we did that enough as kids. I love you, Esme and I care about what happens to you. Please just think about it." She was trying to reason with me, and maybe I need it. A lot of things happened last night, a lot of weird things that I can't really explain. I don't really know that much about Carlisle, or at least not as much as I thought I did. He can't be hiding that much though, right?

"You're right. You're always right. I'm sorry about yelling at you, I don't know what came over me. I just have this pull to him, Violet and I don't know whether to follow it or just try to ignore it…it's all so confusing. He means a lot to me but he seems to be a private man, a fact that I didn't want to admit and a fact that scares the shit out of me. The guys I've dated in the past have all been so _average_ and he's anything but."

She nodded sympathetically. "It's alright, Essie. Sometimes love hurts, I would know." Her tone was joking but I could hear the underlying note of seriousness. "I know you'll make the right decision without me."

"I do want your opinion; I just want to grow up too. You won't always be here for me, I mean it's only a matter of time before you up and leave me for some guy."

She cracked a smile and pulled me into a tight embrace. She kissed the top of my head sweetly. "I have a feeling you'll be walking down the aisle before me."

I got dressed in a pair of sweats as Violet cooked breakfast. It would be a couple hours till Carlisle came so I decided to relax a while and try to nurse the terrible hangover I had acquired from last night. After five more mugs of tea I was starting to feel a bit better and after eating a bagel I was beginning to feel _normal _again.

"So you're going to meet his kids, huh?" Violet said absentmindedly as she flipped through the paper, a piece of toast in hand.

"That's the plan. I just really hope they like me, I don't know what I'll do if they don't," I admitted foolishly as I picked at a couple strips of bacon, the meaty smell suddenly unappetizing.

She shrugged, not looking up from the paper. "I'm sure they will, Essie. What's not to like? Plus shouldn't they be happy that their father found someone that makes _him _happy?"

"So now we're sure I make him happy, "I muttered. "One date, Violet! You're the one who told me that, correct?"

She shrugged again and sipped on her coffee. "Yea, yea, I guess so. But by what you told me he's really into you, more so than I previously thought."

I was a little shocked by her words, but hid it quickly, not wanting her to see my surprise. "You didn't think he liked me." I said the sentence with a flat tone, making sure it sounded more like a statement then a question.

"I knew he liked you, I just wasn't sure how _much. _You're something special to him Esme." She sneaked a smile at me before getting up to wash off her plate and glass. I involuntarily followed the system we had invented years ago which was as strong as ever. The simple act brought my mind back to my life with violet, and how it could and might change in the near to distant future. How could I live without her? She's been with me my entire life; I don't know _how_ to live without her.

But I might just be over thinking things; it wouldn't be unusual if I was. Who knows how long I'll be living with my sister, I might move out tomorrow for all I know. And if I did I'm sure I could get used to life without her always there, I am an adult after all. I can learn, I can _adjust._

"You better go shower," Violet said, sticking the carton of orange juice back in the fridge. "He could come early, and then he'd see his sexy girlfriend in a pair of Hello Kitty sweat pants. Probably not the turn on he would be expecting, huh?"

I grumbled 'ok,' slightly annoyed by Violet's disrespect when it comes to my wardrobe. Carlisle said he loved everything about me, sweatpants included. But I complied trudging to the bathroom and shedding my clothes quickly. The water was warm as it cascaded down my body, awakening my nerves and igniting my skin. I lathered up and washed down, scrubbing the soap out of my wet locks hastily.

As I reached down to wash my legs Carlisle's face appeared in my mind. The way his muscles rippled under his shirt, his toned body against my soft one, his lips on mine, the slightly dirty thoughts had my hand inching toward the apex of my thighs, my core suddenly aching with need. I let a finger delve into my heat, instinctively curling the little digit to hit my favorite spot. I was soaking wet (no pun intended) making my job much easier as my hands traveled through my swollen folds expertly. I moaned arching my back against the tile wall, my free hand going to my chest to cup my breast, my fingers twisting my nipples until they perked up, wanting more attention. I inserted another finger, relishing in the pleasure it provided as my nail brushed against my clit. Before I knew it I was pumping my hand, eager to get my release, Carlisle's name falling from my lips in breathy little moans. I gasped sharply as I felt my walls clench around my hand, my orgasm flowing through me like a massive tidal wave. I writhed, my body twisting from the intense pleasure. Juices and blood flowed down my thighs, mixing with the water to form a pink colored liquid that flowed down the drain in droplets.

I pushed a few strands of hair from my face, my chest still heaving from the enjoyment I had just given myself. I'm definitely not a newbie when it comes to masturbation but come to think of it I haven't come by my own hand in quite some time. My life has been so hectic the last few years that I've forgotten all about it, as silly as that sounds. In college, when I was especially frumpy and not exactly the ideal girlfriend, I got my fix the easy way in the dorm shower numerous times every week, but lately I've been able to hold a boyfriend for at least a couple months making the need almost nonexistent.

Now there's Carlisle, a huge game changer. On the first date I wanted to sleep with him, actually I _needed _to sleep with him, a feeling I'm not entirely familiar with especially not on the first date. I'm not saying my past boyfriends weren't attractive, they were for the most part and I liked them a lot, but Carlisle's so _different _then my past relationships. I've never felt so aroused around a man before, and I've certainly never masturbated to another man's face (scratch that, I've never masturbated to one of my boyfriend's faces. Celebrities and soccer players don't count, right?)

I finished washing and turned off the water, wringing my hair and grabbing a towel. I could hear someone outside, their footsteps heavy and commanding. A sudden bout of nerves shot through my system as I guessed who it was mentally. He shouldn't be here yet, but he is. Violet doesn't walk like that; she doesn't even wear shoes around the house.

I pulled the towel around my body and leaned against the door, pressing my ear to the wood hoping to hear something that would prove my thoughts wrong.

"Look Carlisle, she's fine, I swear. She's just taking a shower. You can calm down. Geez you two are all protective and crap already. I thought that didn't come up until weeks or months after the first date. Esme was always a quick learner." Violet's tone was monotone as she spoke to Carlisle and I imagined my sister, her blue eyes rolling as she explained my predicament.

"She said my name, Violet. What if she's in trouble? And the water just shut off. I'm very sorry, Violet but I must check on her. This could be serious," Carlisle said sternly as his footsteps came closer to the door.

"I really don't think she needs you Carlisle, well not in the way you think. But whatever, I'll be in my room. I'm not wasting my weekend catering to you two love birds. Nice to see you Carlisle, call me if you need anything," Violet said, her voice obviously bored. I blushed deeply at her remark about my kind of 'need' for Carlisle. Sometimes I think she knows me too well.

"Uh, Esme?" Carlisle asked timidly, knocking softly on the door. "I heard you call my name and I was worried. Are you ok?" he inquired.

I stumbled back from the door, clutching my towel in both hands. I grabbed another towel from the rack, making sure the tiny things covered everything that needed to be covered in case he wanted to come in.

"F-fine," I stuttered, backing into the opposite wall. He heard me? God, can this get any worse? "W-why are you here s-so early?"

He waited a minute before answering. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Do you mind if I come in? I need to talk to you." His voice was gentle yet commanding and I uttered a soft reply. Carlisle walked in, taking in my state of near nakedness in one glance, his eyes suddenly darkening.

"I'm fine, as you can see. How about I go dress and then you can talk ok?"

Carlisle breathed in a sharp breath, nodding reverently. "Ok. I'm sorry I…intruded. I was just worried."

Carlisle left, moving back into the kitchen to sit and wait, the mug of coffee Violet made him sitting full in front of him.

I raced to my closet, pulling out a form fitting red cotton dress, the soft material peppered with white polka dots. I had worn it a few months ago to one of Violet's friend's party and I had gotten quite a few compliments on it, especially from the men at the party who couldn't keep their eyes off my chest. I'm not really the type of girl to wear a dress just because it makes my boobs look good, but I decided to make this one small exception for Carlisle. I shimmied into the dress and pulled my wet hair into a bun, not wanting to blow dry it and waste any more time. I dusted on some makeup, trying to look good but still natural, as I'm fairly sure Carlisle doesn't like 'fake' girls. I slipped on a pair of flats and a few pieces of casual jewelry before deciding my look was complete.

I stepped out into the kitchen, causing Carlisle to smile and stand up, offering his hand like the gentleman he was. I took it and he guided me to a seat which he promptly pulled out. I pulled my dress down a bit before sitting down, folding my hands in my lap politely.

"Now what do you need to tell me?" I asked simply. Carlisle blinked a few times, surprised by my abruptness.

"I want you to…uh spend the night at my house tonight. I know it's really sudden and all but I have something really important to tell you and I just really want to keep you safe Esme. You mean so much to me, I just want you safe," he said, stroking my cheek with his cool hand gently.

"I am safe, Carlisle. Why would anyone want to hurt me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes slightly, suspicious of what he meant.

Carlisle sighed and pulled away, his gaze redirecting from my face to the floor. "I can't tell you right now. Tonight I will tell you everything but right now I need you to trust me. Can you please trust me, just this once?"

Should I trust him? I only just met this guy, yet I feel so strongly for him, like I would do anything for him, or close to it. So I guess I do trust him.

"Alright, fine. I'll trust you on this one, Carlisle. I'll go pack my stuff up," I said quietly, standing up swiftly. Carlisle eyed me, his eyes sensitive, and his voice sincere.

"It's going to be fine, Esme."

I threw a tooth brush and a set of pajamas into a duffle, rifling through the rest of my toiletries to find everything I would need for my one night stay. I was a bit nervous about spending the night at Carlisle's house. I mean where would I sleep? With Carlisle? I hope so; waking up to his body against mine sure would beat even the best sunrise. But wouldn't his kids think it's weird? Surely they're on Violet's side with this going too fast and I'm sure Edward would rather not see his teacher sleep with his dad; then again Carlisle did say they were excited about him having a serious relationship. He did turn down sex, though it was only the first date and I couldn't do 'it' anyway, but still, he turned me down.

I tossed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt in my bag for the next day, tossing the duffel over my shoulder comfortably. I raced out of the room, Carlisle's arm catching me around the stomach, stopping my path to Violet's room.

"I was just going to tell Violet that we were leaving," I explained to him slowly. He nodded curtly and let go, though I could hear his footsteps a few feet behind me, his paranoia almost palatable in the air.

I knocked on the door, rapping my knuckles against the wood carefully. "Violet, we're leaving. I'll see you tomorrow; I think I'm going to spend the night at Carlisle's place."

Violet's muffled reply came quickly. Carlisle sighed behind me, almost out of relief for some reason. "Alright, you two love birds have fun."

Carlisle grabbed my bag, tossing it in the back of his car swiftly. His eyes were dark as he opened my door, ushering me in quickly. The engine cranked to life and we were on our way, Carlisle's foot pressing the gas down harder and harder, the speed of the car causing my back to flatten against the seat. He didn't go near this fast last night, what the hell was wrong with him?

"Carlisle, are you ok? You're going a little fast," I explained, touching his arm delicately. He jerked his head toward me, his brow furrowed in distress. I caught a strange glint in his eyes as he turned back around, his stare centering on the road in front of us, the dark highway surrounded by thick forests on both sides. We were going _way _out.

"I'm fine, thank you. That's a lovely dress by the way," he said, his tone slight wavered and strained.

I gave him a slight smile, pulling at one of the straps on the dress, as it had started to fall down my shoulder. "Thanks. And if anything's wrong, you can tell me. I am your girlfriend remember?"

He chuckled lightly, leaning down to change the heating level, his fingers gracefully flicking a tiny silver switch.

"I noticed you looked a bit chilled," he explained, turning to smile at me.

At that one moment everything changed. The life that I knew, the only existence I had every known was gone, nothing but a wisp in the wind. The principles of humanity, of life itself, began to deteriorate in that moment, crumbling like an aged stone.

Carlisle slammed on the brakes, of course, but it wasn't fast enough. _It_ wasn't fast enough, but Carlisle was. He grabbed me pulling me out the door, tossing me over his shoulder like he had done with my bag minutes ago. Everything went by so fast, almost too fast for my brain to even register what was going on. Was this real? A dream? It must be a dream because Carlisle can't run this fast, especially not with a full grown woman on his back, yet it seems so real.

Trees fly past us, their leaves whistling as Carlisle zooms past them. The wind is so fast, so harsh I shut my eyes, not wanting them to dry out. I can feel Carlisle's hands around my legs, his strength holding me up. My arms felt as weak as twigs as I tried to hold on to his neck, my mind desperately trying to make sense of this crazy situation.

"Go! Get her out of here, now! We can handle Jane and Felix; just get her out of here!"

A male voice screamed through the forest, his voice echoing. It was smooth and melodic, reminding me of one of the Cullen's. Was it? Could be one of his other sons, Jasper and Emmett I think are their names. And who's 'her'? I suppose it could be me or one of his daughters if they are out here as well or just some random stranger.

I felt something heavy collide with my head, and then everything went black, my mind falling out of consciousness. My last thought was about Carlisle.

_I hope you're ok._

**OoOoOoO**

**I'm supposed to be on break (I know) but I just kept on having a million thoughts about this story and I couldn't just sit around and watch them evaporate, so I typed them up! Hope you enjoyed it! And I'd love to hear your guy's guesses about what's going to happen next. Who are the mystery girl and boy? Any guesses? Many of you should know!**

**Love you guys,**

**See you soon (maybe)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you enjoy this cute little chapter!**

**OoOoOoO**

**Esme POV**

"She should be awake by now." _Carlisle._

"I'm starting to pick up on some of her thoughts. She can hear us. She'll be up soon." _Edward?_

"The future is so blurred I can't pin-point a thing! I'm so sorry, Carlisle. I should have been able to see the attack." _Unknown. It's obviously a girl's voice. One of his daughters?_

"It's fine, Alice. Everyone is ok and that's all that matters, well everyone in _the family_ is safe. Rosalie?"

"Yes."

"Do you see them anywhere?"

"No."

"She told me she would appear when she wants to talk to me, and yet she doesn't even bother to come and tell me she's alive! Oh God, what if she's dead? What if they're both dead? What do we do? What can I do?"

Poor Carlisle sounds so worried. I wonder why. I'm ok, even if my eyes don't want to open. Maybe I should just sleep some more. That would be nice. My body is so tired and my left arm hurts, sleep would be so nice, at least the pain would go away. But I've been sleeping for a long time and Carlisle seems worried, shouldn't I be comforting him?

"Sleeping Beauty wakes! Morning teacher/dad's girlfriend!"

A large young man is standing over me, his dark hair curly, his eyes a soft golden color similar to Carlisle's. His expression is bright, his lips pulled into a large and slightly goofy grin, showcasing a cute set of dimples.

"Uh, hello," I say hoarsely, my voice still tired. The man smiles again, giving me a thumbs up before being pushed away by Carlisle, who grumbles something at him, causing the burly man to laugh heartily.

"I'm going to find Rosie. It's nice to meet you, Miss Platt! Or Esme, or Miss Platt, or whatever. Yeah. Kind-a-weird how your Edward's teacher and all, but hey, I'm not judging. You two have fun," the man said, winking. I blushed furiously and Edward chuckled.

"Who is he?" I whispered softly, staring at Carlisle whose hands were clasped behind his back, his expression suddenly placid.

"Emmett, one of my son's. I'm sorry if he embarrassed you, it really just his way of…welcoming you." Carlisle glanced at a short girl with spiky black hair, Alice I think, and Edward, both of whom were in the corner of the room. They nodded curtly and left, their footsteps quiet as they exited.

"You didn't have to make them leave," I explained trying to sit up from the wooden desk. My arm twisted and I clenched my teeth, trying to muffle a groan of pain. Carlisle rushed over, placing a hand behind my back as he helped me up. His fingers went to my arm, adjusting the sling and bandages there carefully. The coldness of his body was comforting on my heated skin.

"No, I didn't," he replied calmly. "But they would only be a distraction in the conversation I need to have with you. Something happened, something I knew would happen, I just wished, like the fool I am, that it wouldn't. I ignored the signs and now you're hurt and it's my fault."

He brushed his hand over my arm and I winced sharply. He pulled away quickly, offering me an apologetic look which I returned with a slight nod.

"It's not that bad," I lied.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, mussing his blond locks. "You have a small fracture Esme. I set it as good as I could with the supplies I have here and gave you a few shots to help numb the pain a bit. Once again, I am very sorry. This should have never happened."

I scooted off the desk and walked over to Carlisle, my arm shifting in the sling uncomfortably. He winced as he stared at the bruised skin, his face especially pale, and his eyes surprisingly dark.

"Tell me what happened today," I whispered, grabbing Carlisle's hand with my good arm. He shrugged away from me and began to pace, clutching his hands behind his back.

_ Must be a nervous habit._

"I remember you running into that girl on the road and then you grabbed me and we were running, or _you_ were running and I was on your back…" my voice faded off as blood rushed to my cheeks, causing my face to redden in embarrassment. "T-then I fell."

Carlisle nodded solemnly, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Once again my fault. I was so weak…if only I could have stopped them, then I wouldn't have to tell you…"

"Tell me what? Please Carlisle; tell me what's going on. This is your house, correct?" I asked, looking around the impressive room.

He shrugged and nodded again, not daring to meet my eyes directly. "Yes it is. This is my office, where I spend most of my time. My bed room is right across the hall, would you like to see?"

"You're avoiding the subject, Carlisle. Look, I trust you, I really do, but when I wake up in some guy's house with a broken arm and a dash of amnesia I kind of want to know what's going on. So tell me, Carlisle. What the hell is going on?"

He clenched his eyes shut and slammed a fist against one of the tall book shelves, causing a small crack to appear in the wood. I stepped back a few steps, suddenly afraid of this side of Carlisle, the side that contradicts the normal, calm and reserved Carlisle so well. The crack deepened as he gripped the book case steadily, grabbing hold of one of its many shelves with unyielding strength.

"You think I can just tell you, Esme? You think I can just spit out the secret I've been keeping for centuries, and to _you_, a human? You don't understand how hard this is for me; you don't understand how hard I have to try to keep my emotions in check, to keep my _sadistic wants_ in check. Do you know what could happen if this all explodes on us? If they fail? We're all dead. They'll kill us all for what I've done." His grip on the wood increased, his fingers crunching the expensive mahogany easily. Wait, crunching wood? What the hell?

"Carlisle, please calm down. I don't want you to-"

He cut me off with a guttural scream as he pulled the book shelf down harshly, the floor groaning under the impact. I jumped; squirming into the nearest corner as Carlisle lunged forward, pulling me into his arms roughly. Dust circled us as Carlisle embraced me tightly, kissing the top of my head with coarse lips.

I shrugged away from him, pushing him away in disgust. He stumbled backward blindly, his eyes full of shock as his arms splayed out, assisting in his quest for balance.

"You can't just pull over a book shelf and expect us to kiss and make-up, Carlisle! Don't be such a fucking idiot! Just tell me what you need to tell me before I get up and leave this damn house!" I screamed at him, throwing my hands into the air as tears began to flow from my eyes.

"I-I, Esme, I can't. I should be able to; secrets don't even mean anything anymore, right? Monster is unleashed and there's nothing I can do to stop him now. Have you ever heard of vampires, Esme?" He stared at me almost dismissively, his eyes going from the distressed bookshelf to my crumpled form. I shrugged, sending him a quizzical look.

"Yea, sure. Like Dracula and stuff. They were very common folk lore across Europe in the 16 and 1700's. I learned a few myths about vampires in college. Now what does this have to do with you? I don't want you to waste my time," I clarified, narrowing my eyebrows at the blonde-haired man.

He turned from me, showing me the back of his white, pressed oxford shirt. I could see his ivory colored skin and sinewy muscles beneath his shirt, rippling underneath the fabric beautifully. I could feel a blush exploding across my cheeks, the blood pulsing fervently. Even under such strained conditions this man can still turn me on oh so fast.

"Can you name some of the legends for me," he said simply, not bothering to turn around. His hands clasped behind his back as he began to pace, his eyes situated on the floor. The dust from the book shelf had settled long ago, but Carlisle's steps pulled it back into orbit around the massive piece of sunken furniture.

"Uh, sure. So, like I said, _Dracula_, and _Le Vampire_, and the _moroi_ from Romania. Umm…" I bit my lip as I tried to concentrate and remember the long history seminars I had to endure throughout my college career. Carlisle smirked at me, or as close to a smirk as Carlisle Cullen can muster. "I can't remember any others, right now. It's been a while, sorry."

He chuckled, shaking his head slowly. "That's fine. Sometimes I forget how forgetful the human mind can be. Have you ever heard of Stregoni Benefici by any chance?"

I rolled my shoulders, biting my bottom lip crudely as I wracked my brain for the odd name. "They were the good-natured vampires from Italy, correct?" I asked, hoping my complete guess was true. I think one of my teachers mentioned something about a 'Stregoni with golden eyes' but I can't really remember. Truth be told I wasn't the best student ever, especially not in my rather monotonous '17th century Europe' class.

"That's right, Esme. They had golden colored eyes and they survived without killing humans. They functioned as the enemy to all 'evil vampires' and in many situations befriended humans. They were an oddity." Carlisle paused then, turning to glance out the window for a moment. The clouds were heavy today, not heavy enough to rain, but more than enough to block out the sun's rays. Carlisle's mouth opened then shut, his eyes glazed with thought and worry.

He walked over to me, his strides long and his footsteps silent. He sighed deeply as he leaned down, picking me up gently and easily. His right arm cradled my bum as his left supported my back, drawing smooth patterns on my shirt. I leaned into the embrace, once again surprised by Carlisle's speed and strength.

_What a man._

"Is that all you wanted to tell me, Carlisle?" I asked, slightly perplexed by the odd string of events. Being in Carlisle's arms in nice, I'm not going to lie, but I really want to know what is hurting him so badly. Moments ago he was really tore up, and the next he's fine, just like our date. Maybe that's just normal for him; I mean plenty of people suffer from bipolar disorder, even handsome men like Carlisle. But as a doctor you would think he would have gotten medicine or help, right? Maybe he's embarrassed. Maybe I over think things.

"Patience, my love. The time will come. Right now I just want to be with you. I need to calm down a bit, I got a little…worked up and I apologize for my juvenile behavior. Seems you bring the best and the worst out of me, Esme," he admitted, his tone sheepish.

I sent him a delightful smile and leaned my head against his shoulder, relishing in the closeness of his body. His smell was so inviting, like a fresh spring and the first flakes of winter. I inhaled deeply, my brain becoming rather heady with his scent. Carlisle chuckled lightly, pulling me closer to his chest lovingly.

His hand brushed past my bare thigh and I suddenly became acutely aware of my rather embarrassing state of undress. I was wearing an oversized blue t-shirt, which smelled strongly of Carlisle, and a fresh pair of panties. I could tell I wasn't wearing a bra, my face blushing furiously at the prospect of Carlisle seeing through my shirt.

"Where's the dress I was wearing?" I asked meekly as Carlisle opened the door to the massive study, scooting out quietly. The hallway was extremely dark and cramped, with various piles of clutter lining the walls. A muted lamp situated on a light wooden side table offered the most light, and even then I had to blink constantly, my eyes trying desperately to adjust to the darkness.

"I – uh…see you had – um, you had blood on your dress and uh _undergarments_. I didn't undress you though, I had my daughters do it, since I didn't know if you would be…comfortable with me doing it," he admitted. I glanced up at his face, his eyes darting to mine with a glassy stare. He shuffled awkwardly, moving his hands so I was further away from him. I shot him a look, which he rudely ignored.

A wave of nausea over took me as I realized that his daughters, his _perfect _daughters, saw me completely naked. Shame wracked my mind, boiling my blood unexpectedly. I was embarrassed by what Carlisle had done but I was also angry with him. Were we really not closed enough for him to undress me? In a normal relationship in would say no, but what I have with Carlisle isn't a 'normal' relationship, it's an evolutionary step in 'relationships'. With that being said I still don't want to take things too fast, heeding Violet's warning that she had given me in the morning before I left. I don't want to embarrass myself by throwing my mind, body and soul at him like some crazed fan girl, but I also don't want to appear too emotionless either. All I want is for our relationship to be _comfortable_, and not so awkward. I just want to get the sex over with so we can be more open about each other's bodies and not have to worry about his daughter's undressing me, or masturbating to his body in the shower.

Then I'll have to get over the fear of him seeing me naked. I don't think I'll ever have the confidence to do that unless I have a few glasses of wine in my system, or maybe vodka. Yeah, definitely vodka.

"That would have been fine, Carlisle, I mean it's going to happen sometime, right?" I laughed nervously, the impish giggle exceedingly annoying in my ears. Really Esme? Did you really just say something that blatantly stupid? 'It's going to happen sometime?' Come on! Can you sound any more desperate, especially when you're draped over his arms like some damsel in distress? He didn't want to have sex with you the first night, why do you think that's changed?

"Yes, well…uh…" Carlisle cleared his throat awkwardly, shifting the majority of my weight from one arm to the other, my muscles cramping slightly as he did so. My arm bent and I bit my lip to keep a moan of pain from dripping out of my mouth. I clenched my eyes shut for a moment before looking up at Carlisle to see if he had noticed what he had done. His eyes were locked on the floor ahead of him, oblivious of the woman in his arms. _Must be pretty embarrassed._

The hallway seemed to go on forever, the hardwood path winding and turning inside the enormous house. We passed a few windows; their curtains pulled shut tightly, allowing not even the smallest ray of sun light to pass through. My body yearned for a little vitamin c, but I didn't dare ask Carlisle to pull back the curtains. He was already carrying me when I'm easily capable of walking, should I really ask for more?

"Why are all the curtains pulled, Carlisle?" I asked twisting slightly to look into his eyes. He gaze stayed on the path ahead, never wavering.

"To keep the sun out." He said it so simply, his voice monotone.

"Why?" I asked, reminding me of the children in my class with their insistent questions, all of them pertaining to the same subject. _Why this? Why that? Why aren't you married yet?_

"Because you're over."

My eyebrow shot up as I leaned into his shoulder again, relaxing into his muscular body. His breathing picked up slightly, but oddly enough his heartbeat was nonexistent. "I like the sun."

"It's more for our benefit then yours," he said jokingly as he opened a dark wooden door. "We didn't want you making a fuss when you woke up."

The door creaked as it opened, revealing a tasteful but surprisingly plain room. The walls were a pale golden color, the floor the same wooden color as the door. A large, majestic bed sat in the middle of the room, its blankets and pillows colored earthy tones, an impressive red canopy covering its top. The walls were lined with book and various medical devices, to no surprise, and a flat screen TV sat posted to the wall above an empty coffee table. There was a chair and a foot stool near it, both colored a dark auburn color, which helped make the room feel the tiniest bit homier. It had an odd feel about it, a _cold _feeling about it. More than anything the bland room needed a face lift. A new coat of paint, maybe a cozy fireplace under the TV, a little more glam and an extended window to compensate for the puny brick sized one now in place. I've never really been into designing room and such, but something about this house just makes me want to run to the store and buy some blue prints. Maybe I am an artist.

"It's not much, I know but it's a lot better than it was _before_ Alice tried to help it," Carlisle admitted, setting me down on the bed carefully. He messed with the sling on my arm for a minute, adjusting it with precise fingers until the pain eased. "I'm sorry if I hurt you back there. I didn't mean to."

I shook my head and smiled, "It's fine. I broke my leg once falling out of a tree and it hurt much worse than this." That was true. This fracture is nothing compared to falling out of tree taller then your two story house. I remember having to go the doctor and the nurse putting my entire leg in a giant cast. I thought I'd never be able to walk again until they called me back and took it off, the bone finally healed. "I just want to know _how_ I broke it. Please Carlisle; I need to know what's up."

He sighed deeply, running a hand through his blonde locks as he sat down beside me on the bed. He placed a heavy blanket over me, pulling it around my arms comfortably. I smiled again, encouraging him to tell me his apparently 'huge secret'.

"Esme, I wasn't born in this century." He said, matter-of-factly, his eyebrows slightly narrowed.

I shot him a puzzled look, "Neither was I. What's your point?"

He blinked his eyes glassy and dark again. "I wasn't born in the last century either. I was born in the 17th century in London, England where I grew up with my father who was the local pastor. My mother died giving birth to me, leaving my father to raise me. He was bitter and mean, always trying to hunt down 'monsters' and 'witches' with his team of faithful but misguided followers. Looking back I was naïve and stupid to do what I did, but I was acting on the mind of a child, something I haven't been in so long, and something I have trouble connecting with now. I led my own search for vampires in the sewers one night, the first hunt I had done by myself. I had been planning it for weeks and I was sure I had come tracked down the real thing, _real vampires_. Sure enough they were there, but there were not happy to see us, to no surprise. The vampires in London were solitary creatures and enjoyed being alone then socializing or even associating with humans aside from their meals. We tried to do what we could, but a fight with even only a few vampires is a lost cause if all you have is a handful of semi-able bodied men. I warned the others to run, to get away as fast as they could, and because of my warning many of them survived, unfortunately my need for other people's safety and health was my own demise. I was bitten once in the neck and left to die. No one dared to help me, the fear of contracting the same demonic disease heavy in the air, so I was forced to crawl in agonizing pain to an old barn filled with rotting potatoes. There I waited until the transformation was complete."

"Y-you're a vampire?" I whispered softly. He nodded his lips in a taunt frown.

I should have interpreted his whole story as a joke, laughing it off as I asked him what the real problem was, but I didn't. I knew what he was saying wasn't a joke, or a lie, I knew it was real. This man that I met only a few days ago has earned my complete and utter trust; an impressive feat considering Violet's the only one who has also done that, and I've lived with her a lot longer. Somehow the idea of my boyfriend being a vampire didn't seem so…ludicrous…at all. If anything it helped connect the puzzle pieces that have been floating around in my mind since I saw Carlisle Cullen for the first time. The cold skin, the absent heartbeat, the clear discomfort when I got my period on our date (how freaking embarrassing), it all makes sense, or at least it makes _some_ sense.

"You drink blood. Human blood," I clarified, remembering the blood suckers on _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, with their long fangs and crazed need for blood. Carlisle didn't seem to fit these requirements, but he could just be hiding it for me.

"We do drink blood, but not human blood, animal blood. We're kind of like the vegetarians of the vampire world."

"We?"

He turned to me, running a cold hand down my uninjured arm. Goose bumps appeared on my skin, causing Carlisle to tuck the blankets around my shivering form tighter. "My family and I. We are all vampires."

"Y-you're kids are vampires too," I asked, my eyes widening a bit as the information sunk in.

"That is correct. They all came to me in different ways, but I love them like my own children."

"So where's your coffin?" I asked, actually curious as to how he hides this alternate side of him from wandering eyes.

"Coffin?" he chuckled, shaking his head jauntily. "Hardly. No, vampires don't sleep. At all. We are creatures frozen in the state we were in when we were changed, so we no longer require sleep. For example I was twenty-three when I was changed, and right now, after hundreds of years, I still appear twenty-three. Edward was seven-teen when he was changed and he still appears seven-teen."

"So you're immortal? You will never die?" I asked, perplexed by the idea of living forever. Wouldn't life become a bore?

"Without other interferences a vampire can live forever. 'Other interferences' being other vampires, who are the only beings that can actually kill a vampire, though, the process is long and fairly hard."

"So do you don't die in the sun light? Or what about garlic? Or the wooden stake?"

He laughed again, his mouth opening to reveal two rows of neat and very normal shiny white teeth. _No fangs and no coffins? Not much of a vampire._

"All myths. Almost everything you know about vampires now can be thrown out the window. Sunlight doesn't kill us; garlic does not offend us anymore than other human foods, and a wooden stake would do very little against any vampire since our bodies are harder than diamonds. We can see our reflection in the mirror, and in photographs. Many of those myths were made by vampires to misguide humans in their search for the monsters who were terrorizing their villages. I myself created the' breed' of vampire named Stregoni Benefici, or at least the people in Volterra came up with the name after they saw me for the first time. I was very different to them compared to their normal leaders," he said hoarsely, looking away as if the subject hurt too much to talk about so openly. I dropped the topic, quickly deciding to throw out a random question to try and lighten his mood.

"Do vampires eat human food?" I asked, pulling his gaze from the ground back to my eyes. His irises were a stark black, a sharp contrast to his normal honey colored pools. I would have to ask him about that as well.

"No, actually we do not," he said, grinning slightly at my agape mouth. "We no longer require substance from human foods, and if we do eat, it has to come back up."

I giggled at the memory of Carlisle at the restaurant, picking at the food with a distasteful expression on his face. "I'm sorry I made you endure that. I would have never guessed the real reason you weren't eating, quite honestly I thought you were like anorexic or something" I admitted. Carlisle smiled brightly, his teeth gleaming.

"It wasn't so bad, especially since I had a gorgeous woman on my arm the whole night. You made every bite worthwhile."

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks at the compliment. Carlisle smiled, running a finger over my heated cheeks. "Tell me more about vampires," I demanded, leaning into his touch.

"Vampires possess supernatural strength, agility, endurance and senses. We can run for thousands of miles and never get tired, our strength is unmatchable, and our hearing, sight, and smell are literally perfect. I can hear the ants outside on the lawn, running through the grass to collect today's harvest. I can hear a fox trotting across the road a couple miles from here. I can hear your heartbeat, and the blood pulsing through your veins as we speak. Vampires are, in the humblest words, near perfect beings, though even we have faults." I expected his expression to fall with his last sentence, but it only became more joyful, his dark eyes catching an extra glint.

"What's your fault?" I asked timidly, enthralled by Carlisle's mischievous countenance.

"Vampires in general can become very…animalistic because we are essentially civilized animals, though sometimes we lose the former part. Many times when a vampire finds their mate they find it incredibly hard to control themselves around that person, especially if that person is a human and the vampires singer."

"Singer?"

"A singer is someone who calls out to a vampire through the scent of their blood. Most vampires only have one singer, and most vampires kill that person almost instantly because the urge is so strong and it's so easy to kill. You are my singer Esme. Your blood calls to me like no one else's. Imagine it this way; you are the best cut of steak after living over three hundred years on a solid diet of tofu. It's hard to ignore those…urges but I've been a vampire for a very long time and my control is very good, so please don't worry and don't be scared. I would never hurt you. I can promise you that."

"I know. I trust you after all." I said slowly, licking my lips as Carlisle scooted closer toward me.

"You're scared?"

"No."

"It's ok if you are. We don't have to do this if you don't want. Our bond is strong, but all bonds can be severed. I know this is a lot to take on, and if you want me to move I can –"

"Please just shut up and kiss me," I murmured, grabbing Carlisle around the waist and pulling myself towards him. He looked at me awkwardly, his eyebrows knit together tightly.

"I don't want to hurt you, Esme," he reminded me, his breath cold against my ear. "I'm very strong. Stronger then you think."

"I know you're strong, Carlisle, and I know you're fast. But I also know you love me, right?"

His lips brushed against mine, a bolt of electricity shooting in between us.

"Yes. I love you."

"Show me how much you love me, Carlisle. _Show me._"

Our body's lips crashed together like a tidal wave, his taste flowing into my mouth as his tongue ventured between my lips. His hand went to my hair, his fingers grabbing at my caramel locks. I moaned into the kiss as he pushed me down on the bed, his body towering over me, his hands leaving my hair to run over my body. He broke the kiss momentarily, causing me to whimper at the loss of contact.

"You were my first kiss, Esme," Carlisle said sweetly. "I don't want to go too far with you today and ruin the innocence that that kiss contained but I do want to know if you'll be mine."

I looked up at him, another blush forming on my face. "I'm only yours Carlisle. I love you."

He nodded. Carlisle leapt to his feet, running to the bathroom where he came back out seconds later with a small syringe and a roll of bandages. He ordered me to sit up, and I complied, pushing my back against the fancy array of pillows at the headboard.

As he untied my sling and gave me a shot to help numb the pain I peppered him with a few more curious questions.

"Since you don't sleep did you get this bed just for me?"

"Yes, well Alice did. Alice can see the future, or a subjective version of it. Edward is able to read minds and Jasper can control emotions. Some vampires are gifted with a separate gift along with the normal special capabilities."

"Do you have a special power?"

"No. I have fairly good control over my bloodlust, but as for more potent gifts I have nothing."

"So Edward's been able to read my mind in class?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Is he reading my mind right now?"

"Probably. His control varies greatly."

"Can he turn it off?"

"No, but I'm sure if he could because right now I'm having less then demure thoughts, my dear." Carlisle shot me a sexy grin as he finished placing the bandages on my arm. He quickly checked a few minor cuts and scratches, sometimes leaning down and kissing the small lacerations, leaving a delicious tingling sensation.

"My venom heals, but sometimes it can be slightly painful. I'm sorry if it is," he apologized, running his tongue over a cut on my left thigh, the feeling expectedly arousing.

"It's not, trust me. It feels good," I explained to him. He smiled, chuckling softly.

"You're one of a kind, Esme."

I nodded, crawling towards him on the plush bed. He wrapped his arms around me, pushing me down into the bed so he could kiss me ferociously. We made out for what seemed like hours, our tongues intertwining, my mind trying to memorize his perfect mouth and the way he moaned my name in an almost desperate way. Our bodies were needy as we felt each other, his hands dipping into my curves as my fingers splayed themselves across his chest.

A sudden wave of lust had me pulling Carlisle's shirt off, my eyes ravenously taking in his toned chest. He didn't try to stop me, if anything he encouraged me, groaning as ran my palms up his bare back.

He pulled away from our heated kiss for a moment, his breathing surprisingly even. "I think Alice and Jasper are playing with us," he admitted, his facial expression reminding me of a child's.

I raised my eyebrows at him, "What do you mean 'playing'?"

"Alice is having Jasper toy with our emotions. Maybe we should stop and-umf! "

I muffled his protests with a sensual kiss, my teeth nipping at his bottom lip. Another wave of lust flowed over me, making me feel like a horny teenager again. I could feel wetness seeping from my core, drenching my panties in the process. Carlisle eyed me, his eyes glazed and black.

"They're definitely playing with us," Carlisle muttered as he grabbed me, pulling me in for a searing kiss. After a minute I pulled away, gasping for air.

"Do vampires not need air or something?" I gasped, sucking down as many gulps of oxygen that my greedy lungs could carry.

"No, they don't," Carlisle said nonchalantly, a lopsided grin adorning his face.

We continued kissing, Carlisle grinding his erection into my thigh, reminding me what he wanted to do. _Maybe since he likes blood he'd be ok with it. Might be like his favorite form of kink or something._

I leaned back from our kiss, pulling the t shirt off easily, releasing my breasts from their confines. I mentally thanked genes for my more than ample endowments as Carlisle's eyes widened in shock. I pushed my chest out, waiting for him to do something magical with those surgeon hands.

But he didn't. He just sat there, staring at my boobs like some high school virgin who's never seen a naked girl before. I sighed, annoyed by Carlisle's incompetency.

_He did say he doesn't date much, but surely someone as handsome and as old as him isn't a virgin._

"Are you a virgin, Carlisle?" I asked slowly.

Carlisle nodded once, his eyes still locked to my chest. He began to reach out but shrunk back, too afraid to press his luck.

"Have you ever seen a naked woman before?" I asked.

Carlisle shrugged, "I've seen them in countless paintings and such but never in uh, _real life_. I'm sorry but I don't know what to do. I should have read a book on this or asked some co-workers or Emmett…" Carlisle's voice faded off, his eyes moving from my chest to my eyes.

I laughed, shaking my head causing my caramel curls to swish. "That's ridiculous Carlisle, you don't need to _ask_ someone how to pleasure a woman, you just _learn_, usually from a woman. Now come here."

With a little guidance Carlisle had me on the edge, panting and pleading for my release as he pinched and squeezed my nipples, tugging at the little erect nubs. He seemed to hold a lot back, his face strained in concentration as he tried to be gentle but also give me the pleasure I wanted so badly. He leaned down, brushing his lips across my left nipple, his hand massaging the underside deliciously.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" I purred as he blew a puff of cold air on my opposite nipple, causing a jolt of pleasure to run through my body.

Carlisle smiled proudly, reminding me of a boy scout who just graduated to the next level. "Never ever. Am I doing everything right? I'm not going too rough am I? I don't want to hurt you," he reminded me, loosening his hold on my breasts considerably. I whimpered slightly at the loss. Carlisle noticed and went back to his ministrations, causing a long moan to escape my throat.

"You're good, _so good. _I'm so close, so close. God, oh, oh, oh, Carlisle, please, please," I begged, arching my back off the bed. Carlisle gave me a quizzical look.

"Close to what? Do you want me to stop?" he asked urgently.

"What?! No, I don't! I'm close to my orgasm, climax whatever the fuck you want to call it! Oh, mhmm…yessss…oh, oh oh!"

I could feel myself clenching as my orgasm neared. Carlisle nipped at my nipples, lapping at the pink buds eagerly. His fingers slid against the underside of my right breast, his hands massaging the plump flesh of the opposite one. He leaned down, kissing each nipple one last time, igniting an amazing orgasm.

"CARLISLE!" I screamed loudly, my back bowing off the bed. Carlisle's hands flew from my body, his expression filled with worry. I shut my eyes tightly, riding my wave of pleasure.

As my orgasm died down Carlisle handed me my shirt. I noticed he had already combed his hair back and put his shirt back on. I complied, the material tenting embarrassingly at my still erect nipples.

"That was amazing, Carlisle. Definitely top five," I assured him, coming up behind him so I could wrap my arms around his waist.

"Did I hurt you? When you screamed I thought I did something. I am now fairly positive that your scream was pleasure induced, yes?" He stared at me expectedly.

I nodded against his back, smiling slightly. "Thank you for letting yourself go, even if your kids had to help you out. You might still be a virgin but you can now tell all your buddies at work that you gave Violet's sister the best, mind-blowing orgasm of her life just by touching her boobs. That's quite an accomplishment in the male world. I think."

Carlisle laughed, turning around to pull me into a hug. I returned it easily, sinking into his embrace. "I just wanted to feel closer to you. Way back once you saw a woman in such a state of…disrobement she was yours. Women only showed their bodies to the men they wanted to love forever and marry, though I'm not saying we need to get married or anything, that's really fast, I'm just saying that I feel honored that you would allow me to give you the pleasure you deserve. If I can make you that happy every day, I will."

"Hmm…an orgasm a day keeps the doctor away? Too bad I want the doctor…" I cooed, running a finger up his torso. I wanted him and he wanted me too, I could tell.

"Later, Esme. I will not take you like that, not now. Like I said earlier, let's try to retain some innocence, alright? Especially around the kids, God Edward is going to be so mad at me for not warning him," he groaned, placing an arm around my shoulders.

"Well, I want to formerly meet all of them, but first I need something a little less casual to wear. Is there anything your daughters could loan me?" I asked, mentally slapping myself in the face a second later. Why on earth would I fit into their size 0 clothes? I can be so daft.

"They couldn't find anything, but Bella and Emmett left a little while a go to get your suitcase from the car and to get some clothes from your house. You might be here a while."

"What about Violet?"

"We'll sort everything else out later. I still need to tell you what happened in the woods, or at least what I know."

"But we'll be ok, right?"

"Hopefully we will. May God's blessing be on us and may he show us the way in these hard times." Carlisle kissed the top of my head, his hand falling into mine like two pieces of a puzzle.

**OoOoOoO**

**Love it? Hate it? Want another chapter? Review and tell me what you thought of this week's update!**


	9. Chapter 9

Carlisle POV

"Esme!" Alice squeaked, bounding over to my love's form to swing her arms around her rather fragile neck. I winced. Esme smiled. Alice beamed.

"I've just been dying to meet you! Carlisle is just so lucky to have you! I've been so worried about him, and then I saw you in one of my visions and it was just the biggest sigh of relief! I know he's so happy now that he's found you, it just melts my heart," Alice sniffled into Esme's shoulder. My lovely glanced over at me, her expression strained.

"Alice, sweetie," I said gently, carefully prying the little pixie off my girlfriend. Esme gave me a soft smile as she rubbed her arm, the blood flow returning slowly. "You have to remember she's human."

Alice scoffed at my comment, flipping her hand nonchalantly. "Pff! I know she's human, Carlisle. No vampire smells _that _good! It's a good thing Edward was in your class and not I or God forbid Jasper. You'd be nothing more than a bag of skin and a pile of bones!" Alice joked awkwardly, her eyes darting from Esme's tense posture and my obvious 'not amused' face. She pursed her lips and flew down the hallway, rushing past her husband who was just leaving their room. She bumped into him and he smiled knowingly. Alice and Jasper's connection was full of those little touches, some, like now, were nothing more than warnings, though others are almost monumental shows of affection. A glance, a touch, their relationship is so complex, yet so simple.

I hope one day to have something similar with Esme. Something built on more than just physical attraction and lust. Something spiritual. I feel we already have the start of something along those lines, though I don't think it has matured into something as strong as Jasper's relationship with Alice. One day.

Esme, oblivious to my deep thoughts, tugged on my arm nervously, eyeing Jasper with anxious eyes. Maybe humans _can _sense danger. Either that or she can read expressions fairly well.

"Hello Jasper," I said calmly, my hold on Esme growing stronger. Jasper had already caused one human's change; I would make sure he wouldn't cause another's. Bella is a blessed member of this family, but Edward never wanted to change her, and that should have been up to the two of them to decide, not Jasper. "This is Esme."

Jasper smiled and nodded warmly, offering his hand to my love. She looked up at me, awaiting an answer. I gave her a slight nod and she took the vampire's hand, shaking it weakly before letting it go, her mouth slightly contorted.

"I can feel your unease, Carlisle, and I can assure you I would never hurt Esme," Jasper promised, lacing his hands behind his back. His low collar revealed a few bites on his neck, and I could tell Esme was inspecting them, her eyes locking in on the shiny and silvery marks.

"Not intentionally," I started, but Jasper stopped me with a raised hand, his brow creased. Esme leaned into my touch, curling into my shoulder comfortably, her nerves almost physically apparent. The rush of blood under skin suddenly seemed that much louder, causing me to second guess my decision to tell Esme about the hidden world of vampires.

"I've been working on my blood lust ever since Bella, Carlisle and I can handle being around a human. I go to school every day, don't I? I'm not saying it isn't difficult, but it is possible for me to be around a human and not attack them. You can trust me around Esme." He gave Esme a weak smile before brushing past both of us, his scent fading as he raced down the stairs to join his siblings who were already congregating in the dining room, ready to converse no doubt.

Esme and I had a few moments alone before Alice came back out, her expression urgent, but excited. She gave Esme a grin, grabbing her hand from mine swiftly. I suppressed a growl as Alice dragged her down the hall towards the little pixies room. Esme stumbled as Alice flitted gracefully, causing me, again, to cringe.

I followed the two to Alice's room, sweeping Esme up quickly and setting her down on the bed delicately. She shooed me off, rolling her eyes when I explained how worried I was.

"I'm not a child," she argued, running her hands through her tangled hair, wincing slightly when her fingers encountered a particularly nasty tangle. I leaned in to offer my assistance, causing Alice to 'tsk!' me from her oversized closet, her head bobbing out to stare at me with deadly eyes.

"Don't you dare touch her hair, Carlisle! You will ruin it and she has to look perfect! Sit down right now, and keep your hands to yourself. I swear, sometimes…" she muttered, her voice fading off as she flipped through her garments in search of the few pieces of apparel she had purchased for Esme.

I complied, sitting down next to Esme and placing my hands in my lap. She giggled and swung her bare legs over my thighs, pulling herself closer to me. The act was rather suggestive, but after what just happened it seemed almost demure in comparison. Childlike fun.

I ran my hands across her skin, relishing in their softness and the sound of Esme's swoons. Like music to my ear, like velvet under my fingers. _Like heaven on earth. _

She shifted a bit, allowing my shirt to ride up over her soft stomach, catching at her breasts easily. She quickly noticed what had happened and swiftly pulled the shirt down, obscuring my view instantly. She eyed me sheepishly and pulled her legs away, her face red in embarrassment.

My brow became furrowed as I stared at her, wondering what I had done wrong.

"I'm so sorry, Esme if I intruded," I began, breaking the silence that had developed between us.

She looked away, her shoulders hunched forward as she stared at the closet and the soft light emitting from its depths. Her breathing was hurried and nervous, reminding me of a frustrated child on the verge of tears.

"I'm so disgusting," she groaned, her heartbeat quickening at her words. My nose began to pick up on the subtle, but noticeable, scent of perspiration as my love's body began to flush with embarrassment.

"Not this again, Esme," I whispered, reaching out for her. She shrugged away from me, crawling to the further end of the bed. "You know I think you're beautiful."

She laughed at that, though it sounded more pained than anything else. "Beautiful? Give me a break, Carlisle! I get that you love me, and I love you too, but you don't have to lie to me to make me happy. I need to go on a diet or something before we go any further then kissing again. I don't know what came over me before, I just couldn't stop…" She grimaced at the memory.

"No. I love everything you Esme, and that includes your body. How many times do I have to say it for you to get it? How many times do I have to call you the most gorgeous creature on this planet for you to get it?" My voice sounded almost harsh, causing me to quickly correct it, not wanting to scare Esme.

I glanced at her cowering from. Too late.

"I don't know! I j-just wish it wasn't like this. You tell me you're a vampire, that your whole family is vampires and that you're all physically perfect and then you tell me I look _desirable?_ Don't you understand that doesn't make any sense? I'm pudgy and blotchy and out of shape and not the typical man's dream-"

"Stop!"

Of course Alice decided to intervene then, right in the middle of our conversation. Typical Alice.

"Alice! We were trying to talk, please give us a moment," I hissed, grabbing Esme's wrist tightly. She glanced at me, her eyes shining with tears. What did I do now?

"I will not leave when my father and his new girlfriend are fighting over something so stupid!" Alice retorted, her hands perched on her petite hips, her lips pulled in a taunt line. She turned to Esme; her eyes instantly become softer and more sympathetic as she took in the young women's obvious distress.

Alice walked forward, pulling Esme into a tight hug. Esme instinctively buried her face in Alice's shoulder, crying softly into the girl's designer blouse. I noticed Alice didn't even blink an eye as Esme ruined her pricey garment. Just stood there, smoothing Esme's hair easily and cooing words into her ear to calm her.

"I-I'm s-so sorry," Esme wept, pulling back for a moment to wipe at her eyes. The remnants of her mascara leaked down her face, replaying the same black path her tears had taken not too long ago. She sniffled slightly before continuing, her voice shaky. "I-It's j-just s-so much information to p-process and i-I don't r-really k-know what's going to happen and I'm just so e-e-embarrassed."

Alice paused her coddling to glance at the broken woman, her brow creased with confusion. "What are you embarrassed about, dear?"

Her question was simple, but directed sternly. Alice wanted a quick answer so she could get on with her day. Although Alice is better than Rosalie in the ways of sympathy, she still isn't the best.

"Well," Esme started, her hands tangling themselves in her lap nervously. Her eyes darted from Alice to me and back again, her face and neck flushed with blood. "I-I'm nowhere n-near perfect, like you g-guys are and-"

"Shush!" Alice interrupted, tapping Esme on the shoulder tersely. Esme jumped, surprised by Alice's sudden outburst. "You should know by now that no one is actually perfect in every sense of the word. We all have problems, thing we would like to get rid of, things we wish we didn't have. They could be personality traits or bodily things or anything really. And no matter how much we wish we didn't have these things, we do and that makes it a part of who we are as a person. Maybe you can change it, maybe you can't but no matter what you do it will always be a part of you. Some people embrace it, others don't. Those people will always be suffering, dying under the model of a perfect person when there's no such thing. Don't let yourself become someone like that, Esme. You are who you are for a reason, and don't let anyone change that. And I'm not just talking about your body image, I'm talking about everything. All your insecurities, your personal flaws, your smallest and largest failures, don't let them eat you away. That's what happened to Rosalie."

Esme sniffled again, her eyes wide from Alice's soap box speech. My daughter straightened her shoulders and walked back over to the closet, pulling out a few hangers in the process.

"Carlisle thinks you're beautiful and that's all that matters, right?" She asked, setting the clothes down on the bed.

Esme gave her a weak nod and a sad smile, her eyes raking over the garments.

"Good. As for you Carlisle, I shall talk to you later. But right now it's dress up time!" Alice cheered, pulling Esme off the bed. She tugged my love to the bathroom, promptly shutting the door behind her. Esme gave me one last look before succumbing to Alice's will.

_Now what do I do?_

I sat there for a few minutes, listening to Alice's chatter and the soft sound of running water. Steam leaked from underneath the door, causing the room to take on an almost eerie glow. I thought about waiting for Esme, but decided against it. The others were becoming restless for answers down stairs, answers I would have to give them sooner or later. Hopefully I can get the worst of Rosalie's questions and comments out of the way, before Esme comes back down. Surely Rose won't be too hard on my soul-mate; surely she'll understand my devotion and love. Rosalie is, after all, mostly good, as all my children are.

_They'll accept her, don't worry. Take care of your family and everything will fall in line._

Maybe, if I'm lucky.

Esme POV

After Alice's lecture I wasn't really excited about the 'makeover' she had planned for me. I was tired, hungry and in need of some serious alone time. Surprisingly Alice didn't mention her speech again, a near permanent smile plastered on her face as to soothe over the emotions she had just revoked. Her words were kind, and did help me a little, but not as much as I'm sure she thinks they did, or at least hopes they did.

Alice turned on shower, warming the water before ordering me to strip. When I refused she began to unbutton my shirt, her nimble fingers yanking material free easily. I thought for sure she would stare at me with disgust, but instead she looked unsurprised, as if she had already seen me like this. Then I remembered that she had. A blush formed on my skin as I stood there in nothing but a pair of panties that suddenly felt extremely revealing. I glanced at the mirror, sucking in my belly to try and achieve a more picture-perfect image.

"What you did with Carlisle back in his room was really nice of you, even if part of it was Jasper's doing. Carlisle's been extremely frustrated lately and I think it relieved a bit of tension for him. He's not used to having someone sexually stimulating around," Alice explained casually, dipping her hand under the cascading water to check the temperature.

I was only able to mutter and simple 'oh' at Alice's odd and embarrassing comment.

"I know he really loves you though. I mean _really _loves you. If I had a dollar for every time he said 'Esme' a day I'd be a millionaire," Alice joked, opening up a small closet to hand me towel. She grabbed Carlisle's shirt from the floor, folding it expertly.

"The water's ready so you can get in whenever. Just call me when you're done, I'll be able to hear you," she said quietly, shutting the door behind her.

I hopped into the shower, washing my hair and body quickly. I pulled off my soggy bandages with clenched teeth, inspecting the wounds underneath. There was a lot of bruising but it didn't look too serious, especially after Carlisle's healing venom. It would heal on its own, hopefully. I couldn't even imagine going to the hospital now, what with all the commotion that's been going on. I found a small pink razor, obviously for me, and shaved my legs and under my arms (to the best of my ability). The metal was slick and shiny under the harsh light, droplets of water catching in between its pretty blades causing it to shine like some sort of twisted halo. I turned the razor over a few times in my hand, inspecting it closely. It was brand new and super sharp. The handle fit in my palm perfectly, my skin conforming to its commercial design.

_Don't do this, Esme._

I know I shouldn't. My life is great. I've found the man of my dreams, and for the first time since my childhood I am completely and utterly happy. Right? I don't know. I should be happy; Carlisle is everything I ever wanted. He completes me. Handsome, kind, strong, I mean what else could a girl ask for? But something inside of me still isn't quite right. Something's off, and it isn't the fact that Carlisle's a vampire as odd as that sounds. Quite honestly Carlisle being a vampire doesn't change my opinion of him in the slightest. He's still the same guy, just with a different and somewhat disgusting diet. No, Carlisle isn't bugging me, it's Charles. And Franklin. My poor baby, what did I ever do to lose you? I'd do anything to get him back, or at least erase the memories of him, along with his cursed father. Charles ruined me in ways I hope I'll never comprehend. He said things that made me doubt my reason for living, made me doubt my body and soul.

Should I already be dead? Shouldn't I have died with my little baby boy? Wouldn't that have been the best thing, for everyone? Charles always wanted to get rid of me after he raped me, I'm sure he'd be fine with it. Violet would get over it after a few years. I know she loves me but every wound can heal, even those opened by deaths kiss. I enjoy my job but it doesn't mean a whole to me, I could leave it any day, even if it would be hard. Carlisle would be the real kicker. Could I really leave my soul-mate? My own personal god?

My grip on the razor tightened, my nails digging into the soft flesh of my hand. I could feel the water beginning to cool as it slid down my back. I'd need to make it fast.

_You can't do this, not now._

Why not? What's stopping me? Carlisle? I don't deserve him. He belongs with a prettier woman, a model or actress or someone like that. Not me. I'm too _plain. _I'd do better to leave him, to save his soul by sacrificing my own. I just want to see Franklin again, my baby boy. He was my entire life. His precious blue eyes, porcelain skin, the cute little tuft of brown hair on the top of his perfect little head, his was my reason for existence. I wanted nothing more than to make his life full of love and happiness. I envisioned his first day at school, his graduation, his wedding, all the events that would distinguish us as mother and son.

My fingers inched towards the blades as the pink plastic crept toward my stomach, just above my navel. I brushed the razor against my skin, not allowing it to cut but allowing me to feel the hint of pain embedded in its metallic surface.

I felt a tear roll down my face, dropping to my chin where it rolled down my neck, catching at my chest.

_Don't._

I don't want to, but I need to. I need to stop this commotion and chaos that has become my life. I've trapped myself in this reality that isn't real. I've fooled myself into thinking someone actually cares, when no one does. No one ever does. Right? Carlisle said he does, but what do words mean anyway? What are promises to me? What were Charles promises? Lies. What makes me think Carlisle won't do the same? Why am I still so naïve?

I pressed the razor to my stomach, my hand shaking uncontrollably.

_Please, Esme, you don't have to do this._

Yes, I do. I pressed harder, the feeling only slightly uncomfortable. Maybe bleeding to death won't be so bad. Maybe.

_Fine. Destroy yourself._

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," I sobbed, gripping the plastic handle tightly. I could feel it beginning to crack under the pressure. "I-I w-wish-"

"Esme!"

A pair of steel hands pulled me from out the warm waterfall, pushing me into the chilly bathroom. My reflection looked bleary and disoriented in the steamy mirror. Was that woman really me?

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

Her voice was loud and demanding, the sound echoing around me. Yet her words didn't really process in my mind, as if she were speaking through a crowded tunnel. I could still fell the razor in my hand, reassuring me of my stance.

"Did you even think about Carlisle? Such a human you are, a mindless idiot of a human."

Carlisle? Why would I be thinking about Carlisle?

"God, you just don't understand anything do you?! I don't know how he stands you…"

The metal sliced through the skin of my thigh, opening up a rose colored line which immediately turned pink as it collided with the water still left on my skin. Surprisingly enough it didn't hurt. If anything it was comforting. I did it again, causing a dizzy feeling to fill my brain. Again. Again. Again. Repetition. Repetition. Repetition.

"Carlisle! God, what are you doing?! Carlisle! Alice! Anyone!"

I felt two hands scooping me up, prying the razor from my hands.

"No, I'm not going to let you die. No one deserves to die on the bathroom floor, even you."

She pulled a towel around me, pressing the fabric into my wounds. The white material instantly blossomed red.

"No, no, no, no! I can't do this, I can't!"

She kicked open the door and raced through the room, stopping momentarily to grab a roll of towel and bandages. My head was beginning to spin, my vision become fuzzy and unclear.

"Carlisle! God, you're so fucking stupid!"

My body no longer wanted to work, my neck losing its will to support my suddenly heavy head. She gripped me tighter, her nails digging into my blood soaked legs. Pain was starting to register in my mind, causing a slight whimper to fall from my lips.

The girl growled lowly, tossing me to the floor at the bottom of the stairs. The wood floor connected with my body loudly, causing a bolt of pain to shoot up my spine. A scream caught in my throat, my lips parting to release the silent shriek.

"I'm sorry!" the girl cried, reminding me of myself only a few seconds before. She gripped the banister, her eyes raking over my wounded and bloody body. "I just can't handle the…smell. I have to go. I'll find Carlisle, y-you'll be ok," she promised.

She grabbed my arms and pulled me into a sitting position, my back propped up against the wall. My eyes slid shut, my mind too tired to keep them open. The girl panicked and slapped my cheek fairly hard to get me to open them back up. I complied, but only for a second.  
"Come on; please just stay with me Esme. Carlisle's on his way, along with the rest of them. Please don't leave me. Just look at me and don't shut your eyes. If you shut your eyes, you'll die. Do you want to die, Esme?"

I stared at her, my eyes wide, my mouth slightly gaped. She pulled at a strand of my hair, trying desperately to get some sort of reaction from me.

"Do you?!"

She looked crazed as she stared at, her gold eyes bearing into mine. Although the situation was extremely painful and rather embarrassing (not to mention life threatening) I suddenly felt at peace. I didn't feel the stress and worry pulling me down, only bliss. The blonde haired girl slapped me again. I could feel blood rushing to my cheek.

"Do you?"

She sounded desperate, her voice almost pitiful.

"No," I croaked out. "No I don't."

"Then keep your eyes open," she demanded. I could feel an immense pressure building on my legs as Rosalie wrapped my wounds quickly, the cloth becoming drenched instantly.

"Damn it," she muttered as she unwrapped another gauze. "This is the last one. Carlisle and Edward are pretty far out, and they aren't answering their phones, which has me incredibly worried. Alice is coming as soon as she can, but even she is miles away. Emmett should be here really soon, Alice said he was the closest to the house. So please hold on, Esme. Carlisle needs you." She wrapped the last bandage hastily. "I'll be right back; I think Carlisle has some more medical supplies in his study. Keep your eyes open and try to stay as alert as possible."

_Easy for you to say._

My eyes drifted shut, the feeling incredibly easy and calming. Blood pooled around me as my cuts leaked my life's fluid. How long does it take to bleed out? Sometimes less than a minute, if a major blood vessel is cut. Elapsed time? Not sure, though I'm fairly certain I'm close to death. Something inside of me is telling me my time is finally up. Death has come for the last time, and this time I'm ready.

_ The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time. _

I'm ready. It's been too long, too many struggles that have only pushed me further and further into this never ending well. Life is difficult, death is simple.

I can die knowing I have seen the face of God in man, in my lovely son and in Carlisle. Goodbye.

"_Esme?! _No, God please no!"

My breath slowed down, evening out quietly. My heartbeat mellowed, dying down as my life flowed out of my body. Darkness swelled above and below me.

"I l-love you."

"Esme! No, baby, come back to me, please!"

But by that time my will was gone, and I was home.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Wow, dramatic turn of events! I'm not really sure where I want to go with this story, or even if I am going to go any further then this so I would love to know what you thought about this chapter and if you want me to continue. The more comments, the more likely I'll finish the story. I'd love to finish all my stories but I just have so much going on what with school and work and everything and I have so many stories going on. So please review, and if you have any and all questions don't be afraid to ask! **

**Love you guys!**

**-Sophie. **


	10. Chapter 10

**This week's chapter focuses a lot on Rosalie, and our caped crusader (ok, not really but you get the point). Hope you enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Rosalie POV

As anomalous as it sounds I had never seen Carlisle cry until today. I had never seen him break down and put his head between his knees and cry out for God, or some sort of powerful being. I had never seen Carlisle act like a child in front of his own 'children', and for many years I never thought he would. For some odd reason I always found Carlisle's emotions to constantly be in check. I suspected he might have 'let loose' once in a while, in the sanctuary of his room but never in a million years would I have guessed he'd just break down right in the middle of the hospital over some human girl like he's doing now.

_Especially _not over some human girl.

For so many years Carlisle pushed aside any intimate relationships, aside from the fatherly and or brotherly roles he was forced to play when around myself and my siblings. He thoroughly insisted that he didn't need a wife, or a mate.

_"Not now anyway," _he would always say, with a bit of a sad sigh at the end. We became worried for him, Alice especially. She thought that since we had found happiness in each other that Carlisle could as well.

On one of our many trips to Alaska to visit our cousins, Alice talked to Irina about Carlisle, and how his mood had drastically changed over the years, a result of loneliness and maybe envy.

_"He only seems to get bluer," _Alice said to the golden haired vampire, placing a hand on her knee. _"I know you can help."_

It was not hidden knowledge that Irina had a 'thing' for Carlisle since she had met him a couple hundred years ago. He is handsome, though a little under par when compared to my Emmett. Anyways, she was smitten with Dr. Cullen, and flirted with him constantly, something that Carlisle obviously detested, though he smiled through it, for appearances and because they were such good friends of ours.

Irina became dedicated to getting Carlisle to fall in love with her. She tried so hard it was almost sad. Any opportunity she got she would be on him like a moth to the light, her arm wrapped around his waist as if she were something more than a friend, which is all Carlisle ever thought she was. He never complained about her advances, and no one brought them up, surprisingly enough. After a few years Alice told Irina to stop, much to her obvious disappointment, and Alice began searching for the next answer to Carlisle's loneliness.

Which is how we ended up here, in this tiny little north-eastern town with little to no reason for being here aside from some crazy high school teacher who Carlisle was 'destined to fall for'. I'm not trying to sound selfish; truly I'm not, quite the opposite actually. I'm worried not for myself, but for my coven…my family. The risk of Carlisle loving a human, especially such a volatile one as Esme, is extremely dangerous and could result in all of our 'deaths'. Apparently another vampire, two actually, told Carlisle not to worry, that they would handle the Volturi, but how can I believe them when I've seen the Volturi's power? How can I believe that a couple of vampires can and will take down the Volturi after I've seen them wipe out a whole dozen of vampires right in front of my eyes? How?

And not to mention Carlisle's girlfriend is off the wall, bat-shit crazy. I mean really crazy. Who knows what the fuck she has, or what the fuck she's on but there's something wrong with that senseless brain of hers. No one san would try to chop their leg off with a razor in the shower. No sane person would cry and scream in their sleep, asking 'where's my baby, where's my baby?' I suppose I do feel a little sympathy for her on that one. I want a child so badly, a little baby to hold in my arms, someone to cherish as my own, someone to raise and love from day one. I understand how much a mother loves her child. I've seen it in my own mother, and my best friend, Vera, over seventy years ago. It's nothing new, but it is something extremely special, and something that shouldn't be stripped away so fast.

Edward said she lost a child a few years back. He said she was raped by her sister's boyfriend, and that the baby was born with severe brain damage and painful mutations. The baby, who Esme had quickly named Franklin, died soon after. The doctors said her body wasn't meant for child bearing, that if she tried to mother another child not only would the child die, but most likely she would as well. The information tore her apart, for she longed for children as much as I do, sometimes even more.

I understand how she might be a little off her rocker, considering her experiences, but I have little sympathy for the broken woman when I look at my own memories, and consider what I was forced to go through as a human. I was raped and beaten by a man I thought I loved, and then left for dead. I awoke a monster that had been stripped of all its dignity and was constantly tortured by demons that thirsted for blood. I became something that wasn't even considered human, yet I was able to hold onto my sanity and see reality for what it was. Somehow I still saw the good in people; I still understood that not all people were bad and that humanity to be forgiven.

I never lost my grip. I never tossed myself off a cliff, never tried to kill myself or harm myself. You know why? Because I'm stronger than that. I don't need pain to keep me going; I don't need death as an escape. I faced death, and I'm still here. Carlisle and Esme, they're weak. They let their emotions get in the way. Carlisle allowed his infatuation with this girl to run his life, consume his soul, and in return he was hurt. Damaged. He opened up his heart, and it was pierced by a woman who doesn't really care for him, doesn't really love him. Esme loves her dead baby and that's it. She doesn't care about Carlisle, because if she did she wouldn't have tried to kill herself and ultimately leave him for good.

She wouldn't have been so selfish.

"She should be waking up soon. If she doesn't, which is possible because of the blood loss and the overall trauma of the incident, then we will have to run a few more tests. Her vitals are fine though, so either way she'll be ok. You're lucky, another second or two and she wouldn't be alive," the doctor said, tapping his pen on the clipboard attached to Esme's bed. He flashed Carlisle a grin. "I think you caught the wrong Platt sister, Dr. Cullen. Wasn't it the older one who had the crush on you, or am I mistaken?"

Carlisle shrugged in his seat, his lips creased in a frown. "I think you're right, but I'm quite happy with this one, thank you." Carlisle's words were tossed out tersely, causing the doctor to stare at him blankly. Dr. Cullen is never rude, especially not in public and especially not to his colleagues.

"Alright then, I'll see you in a couple hours to check back in on her. And Dr. White said to take the next week off. You're due for a break anyway," the doctor reminded him, straightening his glasses.

"Thank you," Carlisle replied, his eyes still locked on Esme's sleeping form. I could smell her blood rushing through her veins, her heart desperately trying to pump as much blood through her body as it could. Her blood didn't smell sweet though, if anything it smelled sour. Like milk that's gone bad. Too many meds in her system I guess.

The doctor nodded curtly and left, pulling the door shut behind him. An odd silence unfolded in the room, broken only by Esme's soft but constant breathing and the heart monitor's subtle beeping. Carlisle folded his arms, slumping in the chair, his eyes settling on me and Emmett.

"Get out. Now."

Although the words were sharp, his tone was soft and broken, cracked under the stress of the day.

"You already kicked out the others, so no. We aren't leaving. Who knows what you'll do if we leave you alone," I reasoned, resting my hand on his lightly. His eyes flicked up to meet mine.

"Fine, stay, but please keep your comments to yourselves. I thank you for what you did, especially you Rosalie. It was very noble of you and demonstrated how far you've come in mental and physical maturity, but I don't need you telling me how crazy my girlfriend is and how destined we are for failure; I have eyes and a functioning brain. I can see. I understand what's going on. But I want you both to know how little control I have over these…feelings. I can't help it. If I could stop these emotions, I would have already done it. If I could stop my love for her I would have done it days ago, but I can't. I'm pulled to her so strongly. I love her more than anything or anyone on this planet. Surely you understand," he said, glancing at Emmett and then back to me.

Emmett nodded, "I know how it feels. I didn't want to hurt Rose so I stayed away for as long as I could but after so long you can't help it. There's a point where you can't just leave them alone. We aren't accusing you of anything, Carlisle; we're just worried about you…and Esme."

"I know you are," Carlisle assured, his tone somewhat accusing. "It's Rosalie that I'm not so sure about," he said, raising an eyebrow at me, his face masked in something close to boredom.

"You have no right to accuse me of anything," I said sharply, shooting up from my position beside my husband. He grabbed my leg, pulling me back down harshly. I growled at him and he flashed his teeth at me, daring me to press the issue further.

"Just listen to him, Rose!" Emmett demanded, slapping his hand down on the arm rest. The wood creaked loudly, its strength wavering under Emmett's might.

"Listen to him! Why should I? Do you really think he has any right to be rude to me after what I did for him? After I saved his precious Esme? Do you?!" I asked, completely engrossed in my rage.

"I think he has the right to talk to you about it! For god's sake Rose, calm down! He just wants to talk to you! It's not like he's mad at you or anything, though he should be, you've been bashing on his girl for the past two hours! How would you feel if the roles were reversed? How would you feel if Esme was the gorgeous vampire and you were the average human who had to take the fault for everything? How would you feel?" he hissed, standing up, allowing him to tower over me.

"I would be happy, because at least then I would be human!" I lashed back. "You think she's the victim? She's got everything I want. She's got her whole life in front of her and she's just throwing it away! She's a complete and utter fool!"

"Rose!" Emmett braked, clenching his teeth together in anger. His eyes shone dark in the dim lighting, causing my mood to shift swiftly. Suddenly he seemed that much more imposing and threatening. "You heard Edward, it's not like she can have kids, which is all you want, right? Because I'm not good enough for you, right?"

"What? No! That's not what I meant, and you know it! You're what I want, Emmett, it's just this whole situation has got me so stressed and my nerves are so tight I just can't focus. I'm sorry. Carlisle I – Carlisle?"

I looked over at the blonde haired vampire who had since moved from his seated position over to the window, his hands tightly laced behind his back. I glanced at Emmett who shrugged.

Carlisle touched the window softly, his eyes searching the bleak landscape feverishly. His brow was furrowed and I could tell he was trying to concentrate on something, something in the distance. Carlisle pushed aside the curtains, making sure the entire window was uncovered and then proceeded to open it, pushing the glass pane delicately.

"What are you doing?" I asked, eyeing the vampire suspiciously. Emmett took a few steps forward, crossing his arms tightly, mimicking my own stance.

Carlisle did the last thing I thought he would do. He smiled, for the first time since Esme was hospitalized because of her cutting incident. It wasn't an overly happy smile, maybe even a mocking smile, but it was a smile none the less, and that alone was enough to get me and Emmett to shut up.

Carlisle opened the window a bit more, leaning back as if to let someone, or something, in. A stray ray of sunlight washed over the room, causing Carlisle's skin to ignite with diamonds. He smiled again, stepping out of the sunlight and walking over toward Esme, who still hadn't risen, or moved for that matter. He ran a hand across her forehead, smoothing her caramel colored curls delicately.

"Carlisle, please tell us what's-"

Emmett started to speak but was interrupted by a loud and sudden thud as a female vampire landed on the window sill. A gust of wind followed, blowing my skirt and my hair up in an unflattering way. I paused to brush my golden locks, gazing at the girl as I did.

She had come so abruptly her physical appearance hadn't really registered in my mind, until now. I could see she had sandy blonde colored hair and a somewhat round and young face. Her hair was pulled into a tight braid, and her eyes were a bright golden color. She adorned all black, blocking most of her skin from view, aside from her face. She gracefully jumped from the sill, landing on her feet with a soft thud. She couldn't have been more than seventeen or eighteen when she was turned, which was, as always, rather sad.

Emmett took a few more steps forward, pushing me behind him as he did. I allowed him to, partly because I was worried for my own safety and partly because I liked Emmett's protectiveness. It made me feel safe and needed. Emmett glanced at Carlisle, his gaze worried and wary.

The girl tugged at her gloved, pulling them tighter as she walked toward Esme. Carlisle stood by, watching her with thoughtful eyes. He moved away from his girlfriend, allowing the stranger to inspect her instead. The girl smiled slightly as she stared at the unconscious human, her hand coming out to stroke Esme's hair.

"She tried to kill herself," Carlisle said softly from the corner of the room. His eyes told the story of sadness, but his voice was less somber than I had expected. Not cheery by any means, but not depressed like before. "She tried to kill herself with a razor. Rosalie found her in time and we got her to the hospital. I would have fixed her myself but her blood is…especially tantalizing and I didn't want to harm her. Plus I think there might be some sort of mental problem and since I don't specialize in that department I thought it would be wise to find someone who does," Carlisle explained.

The girl nodded, her eyes never leaving Esme. Her gaze wasn't hard, but somehow it seemed strained and serious. I could sense something was wrong.

"Who are you and why are you here?" I asked suddenly, pushing aside my husband to better interact with the girl. She raised her eyebrows and stared at me blankly.

"My name is of no importance now, for you shall know my name by the end. I am here to bring news, terrible, terrible news."

Carlisle's posture became rigid, his jaw setting tightly. "News? About what?"

"This woman's sister is Violet Marie Platt, yes?" The girl asked, her eyelids half closed, her mind in obvious thought.

Carlisle walked forward, nodding curtly as he did so. I could tell he was anxious, his calm melting away with every passing second. "Yes."

"My mate and I found Violet dead in her home twenty-two minutes ago. A man from the Volturi guard, I believe his name is Felix, slit her throat approximately three hours ago. He left a note as well."

The girl's voice was so numb, so disconnected that it thoroughly bothered me. The fact that Esme's sister was dead was in its own way disturbing, but the way the stranger said it, as if the murder was nothing more than a common insect being squished by a shoe, had my spine tingling and my hands shaking. It wasn't as aggravating as it was strange. Strange and odd. She was most certainly the oddest vampire I had met in quite some time.

"My mate is at her house now, staging the murder so the police can find it and have a proper burial. I came to give you the information, as well as my condolences but it looks like I came at a bad time. Nether less here is the letter."

The girl reached inside her coat pocket and produced a slim white envelope. The Volturi coat of arms was emblazoned on the front in red ink. "It's addressed to you and you alone. Neither I nor my mate opened it," she assured Carlisle, handing him the letter.

He sighed and opened it slowly, pulling out a lengthy paper with small and wiry handwriting on it. Carlisle scanned the paper quickly, his mouth twisting slightly as he read. The girl stood still, eyeing Esme who was still fast asleep, oblivious to the tragedy that just happened.

Carlisle folded the letter back when he was done, tucking it into the envelope securely. His eyes narrowed as he looked around the room, his expression irritated and puzzled.

"We need to leave, very soon," he said quietly, earning a nod from Emmett. The girl shot Emmett a look, her eyebrows squinted.

"I agree with you on that one, Doc. Too many weird things happening here, plus maybe we can get the Volturi off our trail if we leave now. Then we won't need you or your boyfriend," my husband said, directing his last sentence at the girl. She frowned, obviously not amused by Emmett's idea.

"It won't do you any good now to run away. Maybe months ago, before Carlisle met Esme, but now it's much too late. It doesn't matter where you go, the Volturi will find you. They've killed covens twice as large as yours and twice as strong and I'm sure they can do it again. Our best hope now is to keep Esme safe, and to not let her out of our sight. Once my mate is done he'll be able to help as well," the girl said dryly. Carlisle sighed again, slumping against the door as he processed the girl's words.

"I know there's no use in trying to escape now, it's already too late, and I just wish I knew what to do. All my life I've had to make decisions and yet at this very moment I've never felt so much weight on my shoulders. What if we can't keep her safe? What if they kill her like they did Violet? Oh God, I can't believe I let this happen! Because of me someone won't wake up tomorrow, she'll never go to work again, or go to the beach. She'll never marry, never have children, and never see her sister again. What have I done? I took away Esme's last family, and with it I most likely took away all her trust in me. We're all dead anyway, we might as well just give up now. Maybe they will show us mercy," Carlisle mused solemnly, as he slid down the wall. Once fully seated on the ground he pulled his knees up to his chin, his arms crossing in front of his face. He might have been crying, probably was, but I didn't hear it. I couldn't hear anything. It was as if the world had gone silent, its burden finally too heavy to take. Someone had turned off my hearing, my sight, my senses. There was nothing, nothing left.

What do we have when everyone has given up? What do we have if our own creator has nothing?

At that moment, as I watched the man I had always found to be so strong, so passionate, crumble beneath the stress I lost hope, and not for the first time, nor the last, I accepted my imminent death. For right now, there is nothing we can do but wait.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Esme POV

I was awoken by cold hand and a sharp pull at my lungs, sucking the air out of my body. I immediately sat up, clutching my chest, my mouth inhaling gallons of precious oxygen greedily. I doubled over, choking, gasping like a fish out of water. Tears built in my eyes, my mouth began to dry out, and my vision became obscured as blankness began to surround me. The blankets around me seemed only to hold me down, my limbs becoming entangled in the messy fabric. I tossed the sheets aside, rolling them off the bed as Rosalie rushed forward. Her eyes were wide, her mouth slightly agape as she helped me catch my breath, her soothing voice surprisingly calm in my ear.

"It's ok, breath through your nose and out through your mouth, there you go. You'll be ok," she assured me easily, smiling slightly as she helped me into a more comfortable position. I thanked her meekly, twisting my shoulders a bit as I adjusted the pillow behind my head.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm not entirely sure what happened to me," I explained, ending the sentence with a nervous cough, which caused me to wince. My lungs were still burning from the lack of oxygen, and even slight movements made my chest explode in pain. Rosalie gave me a sympathetic smile.

"It's ok. I don't know what it was either, probably just aftermath from your injury or something…" Rosalie started, walking over to one of the various medical machines. She tampered with the screen for a few moments, flipping through the clipboard attached to its long stand. "Looks like you just lost your breath for a minute," Rosalie explained, shooting me a smile.

"Actually, she didn't. I woke her up by drawing the air out of her lungs. I knew the appropriate amount and the intention was not to cause bodily harm or death. I'm dearly sorry if I hurt you in anyway. It's just that Rosalie's rather subtle tries to wake you were disastrously unsuccessful."

I followed the voice to the corner of the room, where a young pale girl sat. She had her legs crossed, and her gloved hands on her lap. Sandy colored hair flowed down her back in a braid, tied off with a small elastic band. She wore all black and her eyes were the color of honey, reminding me of Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens. She sat forward, her eyes, which were slightly squinted, betrayed her calm exterior. I could tell she was in deep thought. She was developing something in her mind, what I have no clue.

"H-how did you do th-that?" I stammered. My voice sound childish next to the stranger, even though physically I had a few years on her. The girl couldn't have been more than twenty, but her demeanor and her mature choice of words had me guessing her age was much more than that. Perhaps even centuries more. I know vampires can live a very long time, and I know many of them are hundreds of years old, no matter how old they look on the outside. Carlisle himself, who looks younger than me, is actually four hundred years old. Appearances aren't always the teller of time; I should know that by now.

"That's not important right now. The reason I woke you up was because I have some very serious news. Esme your-"

"Boyfriend is out in the hall with Emmett and he's terribly upset. We were wondering if you would go out and comfort him. God knows he needs it," Rosalie said. I wonder if she knew how blatantly rude she had been to the stranger, but I decided not to ask. Rosalie can be very strange, but she proved to me when she saved my life that she does have the capacity to care, and for that I will always owe her a dept.

For the more I think about it, the less and less I understand why I attempted suicide. What was I trying to do? Escape? I realize, now that my subconscious has had some serious time to think, that no matter what I do I won't be able to escape from the memory of my dead child. It will haunt me in life, and for some reason I'm positive it will also haunt me in death. There's no reason to run anymore, no reason to hide. Franklin is hopefully safe in heaven, or whatever happens after this, and that's where I want him to stay. I don't want to spoil my lovely baby by sending him his mournful mother, who still has a life in front of her to live.

True, it'll never be the same, and no, I'm not healed. Sometimes I find the world just too hopeless to continue. I know this feeling will return, but hopefully next time I will be more prepared, and ready for impact. Theses suicidal thoughts, they're nothing new, but the actions are, and that more than anything scares me. Do I really want to die? No, not right now, but sometimes I do.

Maybe I just need time to consider everything. I have so much good in my life right now, what with Carlisle and my new love life, why would I want to throw that all away? But in some ways I think my attempt at suicide was not just a moment of weakness. I shouldn't blame my insane emotions on a lapse in reason. There's something inside of me that's slightly off, what that is I'm not sure.

"Esme? Earth to Esme?" Rosalie said, waving her hand in front on my face impatiently.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly, my eyes focusing on the beautiful woman in front of me. For the first time envy didn't well up inside of me, causing a wave of pride to wash over me. She's gorgeous, but in my own way I am too, and I now know that.

"You kinda spaced out there for a moment. I said their right outside. They probably heard everything, and I'm sure Carlisle's freaking out right now, so go ahead out. I need to talk with stranger ranger over here anyway," Rosalie muttered, eyeing the rather intimidating girl in the corner. The blonde haired vampire helped me out of bed, straightening my gown appropriately and combing my unruly curls a bit.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. You've been out for a couple days," Rosalie reminded me as she guided me to the door. Her hand was cold in mine, her mouth forming a strained smile.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I blurted out randomly. The stranger cocked her head slightly, giving the somewhat embarrassed Rosalie a quizzical look.

"Why? Because you're my 'father's' girlfriend, and I realize how mean I've been acting towards you as of late. I did the same with Bella and in the end my opinion didn't matter, so on the second time around, with Carlisle and you, I will keep my opinion to myself. It's not your fault you fell in love with a vampire and I shouldn't treat it as such. I'm sorry if I ever offended you. I didn't mean to," Rosalie assured me, pausing for a second to open the door.

"Thanks," I murmured quietly. I allowed Rosalie to push me through the door and out into the hallway. She promptly shut the door behind me, causing the glass panes inside the wooden structure to shudder, desperately wanting to escape their restricting confines.

I spotted my love and his burly son talking further down the hall. Carlisle saw me, his face glowing with happiness. He rushed forward, scooping me up in a hug and burying his face in my hair. He inhaled sharply, relishing in my scent as his hands roamed my body. I brought my lips to his, igniting a passionate moment between us. When we pulled away Emmett was gone, as was many of the staff who had cultivated around the nursing station. Carlisle just smiled and laughed, kissing me again on the cheek.

"My darling Esme, are you alright? There's nothing wrong is there? How's your leg? I heard you coughing in the room, do you feel ok? Do you need anything at all?" He asked quickly, his eyes searching for any obvious cuts or bruises.

"I'm fine, I can promise you that. Don't worry about me," I said, diffusing his worried stares. He sighed in relief, kissing me on the temple sweetly.

"As long as you're safe," he murmured quietly, encircling my waist with his strong arms. I nuzzled my chin into his shoulder, teasing the blonde curls at the nape of his neck.

"As long as _you're_ safe," I corrected. Carlisle smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, his skin cold against mine.

The doctor checked up on me one last time before allowing me to leave.

"Only under these circumstances though," the doctor told me stoutly. "If you weren't dating Cullen here you'd be in here for at least another week. But since I owe him a favor you can go ahead home. Tell your sister I said hello."

Alice, who had brought me a change of clothes, helped me get dressed and Rosalie assisted Carlisle in changing my bandages. The long, jagged cuts on my legs looked a lot worse than they felt, and they look pretty bad. Thick swollen flesh the color of blood swelled around each cut, almost enveloping the wound and its stitches. Without medicine my skin felt tight, and movement proved to be not only difficult but painful. Throw in a sprained arm and you got a pretty beat up girl.

Carlisle helped me into the car, acting like the perfect and doting boyfriend I always wanted. The rest of the children took their own cars, while Carlisle and I took the Mercedes. I enjoyed the quiet ride back. It was strangely peaceful. Carlisle didn't say anything, and neither did I, but he kept his hand on my knee and would shoot me the occasional reassuring smile to help lighten the mood.

The stranger who had been in my room had once again disappeared, leaving the whole family puzzled. Jasper and Emmett searched around the hospital, and even down a few highways nearby, but found no trace of her. She was just gone.

Not that it matters. I have Carlisle again, and for the moment that's enough. Of course I'm not saying I won't fall again, because I know I will, but hopefully I will always have someone to pick me back up gain and dust me off. Hopefully I'll always have Carlisle.

"I love you," I reminded Carlisle.

He glanced over at me, his lips forming an exuberant grin. "As do I my love."

He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, expertly keeping his eyes on the road for no other reason than my own assurance. I felt a blush spread across my cheeks as his hand crept up my thigh, skipping over the stitches carefully.

"I'll always love you," he said softly, turning down a familiar road.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Awkward ending, I know but I just don't have enough time anymore to do fantastic, romantic endings! :/ Next chapter will be really fluffy, so all you hopeless romantics can look forward to that**

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long to update! Forgive me please and review! And sorry for the massive amount of typos, I don't have a lot of time to check for them. **

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Esme POV

"Carlisle?" I asked softly as he carefully maneuvered the car onto the driveway. In front stood the all too familiar home where Violet and I had been living for the past few years. I shot him a curious look, one he returned with a blank and stoic stare. "What's going on, why are we here?"

After so many stressful, and rather ludicrous, events I would never have thought Carlisle would take me back _here_, out of all places. Did he really trust me enough to leave me alone, even after all the stupid stuff I've done? When we left the hospital I just assumed he was taking me back to his house, where Alice or one of his other daughters would have clothes and food ready. I have no special attachment to any of my things, though I suppose Violet may be worried about me. Actually worried may be an understatement. Violet can have a serious 'big sister' facade sometimes, leading to, in serious cases, screaming matches and hair-pulling fights. No surprise, she usually wins.

I sighed and moved to open the door, but Carlisle stopped me, his hand landing on my shoulder tersely. Carlisle had never been rough with me, even in moments of great emotion or distress, and I trusted him completely, but the way he grabbed me, so forcefully, had me shaking slightly. It wasn't really the pressure, or the strength he was using, but the notion. He wasn't going to let me out. No longer were my actions my own, they were his.

"Esme, something happened while you were ill in the hospital," he said slowly, is voice utterly detached. His tone reminded me of a doctor, rigidly professional and completely impassive. I looked up at him, quizzical and curious.

"What happened?" I asked lightly. By this point true concern hadn't really set in. My human brain hadn't put together all the pieces yet. The police cars, an absent Violet, the emotionless Carlisle, they all fit together when you looked at it later, but in the moment you forget everything.

Carlisle took a deep breath, pulling his arm away from my shoulder. His eyes twinkled softly, making me wonder if tears were building in his eyes. That thought was quickly erased as I remembered something Alice had told me.

_Vampires can't cry._

"Carlisle, please tell me what's wrong," I pleaded as our eyes met hesitantly.

His lips broke apart as a flow of words fell from his mouth. I seemed to only catch every few words, but they were enough to understand what was going on. I knew immediately what had happened. I think I almost subconsciously knew it all along.

"It was the Volturi, the guard I mean."

"We couldn't get there fast enough."

"She's gone."

Carlisle paused and took a deep breath, his eyes darting to meet mine.

"I'm sorry."

I slammed my fists down on the dashboard, bruising the skin. But I didn't care. I didn't care about anything. I didn't care about how awful I looked with tears running down my face, didn't care about how hurt Carlisle looked as he tried to stop me, I just didn't care.

Why should I? Violet was my everything. She was supposed to be there for me when things like boyfriends, and co-workers fall through. She was my sister, my best friend. She couldn't just go off and die! She was all I had left in this damn world!

"Esme, please stop. I don't want you to get hurt," Carlisle warned quietly. I felt his hands wrap around my wrists, pulling me toward him. He pulled off my shoes and plopped me down in his lap, my head immediately finding its way into his shoulder.

And then I cried. I mean really cried. I thought I cried at my parent's funeral but that was nothing compared to this. This was snot nose, mascara ruining, fist balling sobbing, and it wasn't about to stop. I didn't want to stop. I never wanted to forget the memory of Violet, and I felt if I didn't cry about her death, if I didn't fuss over it so much, I would forget about her. And if I forgot about her she would be lost forever, just like Mom and Dad.

"Sh…It's going to be okay, Esme," Carlisle whispered in my ear. His hand was resting on my back, pushing me into a more comfortable position. I folded my legs and wrapped my arms around his neck, breathing in his perfect scent.

"I-I-It j-just h-hurts s-s-so m-much," I whimpered into his shirt. A trail of tears and snot leaked down the expensive fabric, landing on his pants, and as much as I wanted to I couldn't muster an apology. He could buy new clothes. You can't go and buy a new sister.

"Shhh, I know it hurts, but we're going to make it through this together, alright?"

Make it through? How on earth do I take a step after this? How do I live in a world without my precious sister? How can I sleep in the house where she was killed?

I didn't voice any of these concerns though; I didn't find that necessary enough. It was hard enough to talk through these tears; I didn't need to say everything that came to mind.

Through my emotion induced haze I felt Carlisle open the door to the Mercedes, pick me up, and carry me into the house. The bed enveloped my somber form, pulling me into its warm embrace. I allowed its comfort, but I pushed Carlisle's away. When he tried to kiss my forehead, I pressed him toward the door, pointing at him to leave.

"Go handle what needs to be handled," I said calmly. "I don't want to see to anything that has to do with my sister right now."

He stared at me blankly before nodding curtly and exiting.

I didn't see him until later that night, when he let himself in through the window. The police had left hours ago, but I had yet to leave my room or leave my bed. I couldn't move, couldn't talk, couldn't do anything. It was as if my power switch had been turned off suddenly, leaving me empty and weak.

Carlisle tried to get through to me, but his soothing words did little to help my ruffled emotions. As much as I love him, I can't help but think if he had never crossed paths with me, if I had never met him in the first place, Violet would still be alive and I would be ok. If it weren't for him maybe I wouldn't have tried to kill myself, or do any of the other reckless, stupid things I've been doing lately.

Maybe if I had never met Carlisle, things would be better.

But I can't help loving him now that we've met. How can I? There's already such a strong bond there, pulling us together like the earth to the sun. I can't break that inhuman bond, even if I wanted to, which right now I most certainly do.

I wish so much that I didn't have to deal with all of this, that I didn't have to deal with Violet's death, and Carlisle, and his family, not to mention work and my other friends who probably think I'm crazy by now. Which I might be, who really knows? I have too much on my plate right now to be messing around with some man I hardly even know, especially one who isn't even human, or even close to my age. I mean, he's over 400 years old! Isn't it a little creepy for a twenty-something woman to be dating a man who was on the earth during the civil war? Plus, he's one of the reasons Violet's dead, one of the main reasons at that.

But I am too. I killed Violet just as much as Carlisle did, if not more. I stuck my head into this situation; I gave him my phone number and initiated almost everything in our relationship. It's my fault she's dead, not Carlisle's. Still, I can't help but think the relationship I have with Carlisle is unhealthy. We are obsessed, and not in a good way. More in a, 'I love you so much I want to kill you and drink your blood,' kind of way, which isn't really what I was looking for in a man.

The only problem is I can't give him up so easily. I need him like the air I breathe, maybe even more. I would die without him, wouldn't I? Or maybe I just think I would, maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

_Just do it quick Esme, like a band-aid. 'Maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore.' Quick, easy and you're done. No more obsession. No more death. No more Carlisle._

I sighed deeply and cleared my throat, wondering how I would approach such a topic as this. It would be difficult, no doubt, but it would reap its own rewards, rewards that would, in the end, be best for both of us.

But like everything in life, I failed to complete the task that night. And the next. And the one after that.

Life went on for a month after Violet's like a slow but continual ticking clock. Change was gradual and steady, sneaking up on us like a spring fog. We couldn't escape its grasp on us, and in the end we were forced to mold ourselves around these new changes. Carlisle and I. We changed.

Gone was the happy, new couple, their smiles bright, and their eyes cheery. They left a shell for us to use, and that's all we are now. A shell of the people we once were.

We don't talk as much as we used to, and when we do it's choppy and strictly 'yes, no' conversation only. Carlisle's chosen to live and stay at my house now, since I won't leave, and his children, who are actually older than me, have been holding down the house for him. The school gave me a month absence, which is just about up. I'm expected to go back next Monday, something I am not looking forward to at all. I'm actually debating whether to go at all.

Carlisle of course wants me to go back; he says it'll be good for me. I never really answer back, just fill up another cup of coffee and go back to my room where I seem to sit for hours thinking about everything and nothing. I suppose for the most part I think about Carlisle, and what will happen after all this blows over. Will we get married? Will I be turned? Carlisle says he doesn't want that, and neither do I really. That means I have to stick around forever, and that, right now, is way too much commitment. I just want a normal life.

From my bedroom I could hear Carlisle come in from the driveway, his movements graceful as ever, but not quite silent. Even though we rarely interact anymore, after a month of living with him I know almost everything about Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Surprisingly enough he's not that hard to read.

"I'm home, love, and I brought food," Carlisle called, his footsteps audible through the dry wall. I leaned back on my bed and shut my eyes, desperately trying to block out the noise and light surrounding me. I wanted to be left alone.

I heard a rapping sound, followed by the tell-tale sound of a creaky door being opened. Carlisle's cold hand brushed against my forehead and lips, his touch still frightening tantalizing.

_Whatever happens I still love him._

"Esme, please get up. You need to eat, and…function. Come on, get up," he murmured into the base of my neck as he picked me up around the waist. I hung limply in his arms for a second before complying and wriggling out of his grasp to stand on my own two feet again. The feeling was odd.

He kissed my cheek lightly and guided me into the kitchen, where the Chinese takeout he brought was already spread out across the table. It was perfect, just like everything else he did. The candles, the china plates, everything was overdone and luxurious, but that's Carlisle for you. Rich and beautiful.

"I know it's a bit much for a Wednesday night, and I know I should have cooked something instead of bringing something home again, but I wanted this to be as special as possible, and I could only do so much with my time constraints" he stated delicately as he pulled one of the seats out from me. I sat down and pursed my lips, wondering how on earth I would get through this entire meal without going insane, if I'm not already.

"So," he said inelegantly as he scooped some lo mein onto a plate, handing it to me with a steady hand. It smelled delicious and I immediately began eating, ignoring his awkward conversation starter. He needed to say more to get me talking.

"How was your day?" he asked, folding his hands together on the table. His Cullen ring glittered in the candle light, the weird pattern suddenly incredibly alluring. Actually, it wasn't just the ring that was alluring, it was him. The way his soft, golden hair was tousled from a long day at work, and how his dark colored eyes almost appeared lustful as he awaited my answer, everything just made me want him more.

Out of the whole time Carlisle had been living with me we still hadn't…"done" anything, which isn't surprising considering how old fashioned he is. Plus, I hadn't really been in that type of mood lately, until now.

"Fine," I murmured behind a mouthful of orange chicken. Carlisle chuckled cutely, showing off two deep dimples and a mouthful of blazing white teeth. I crossed my legs tightly, hoping he wouldn't detect the sudden flush over my cheeks.

He got up suddenly and walked over to the coat rack where he had hung up his white lab jacket moments ago. My eyes followed him as he dug through one of its pockets, obviously searching for something. After a second he produced a small box wrapped entirely in purple paper topped with a light pink ribbon. The paper was metallic and shined brightly as he handed it to me before sitting down. I stared at it dumbly, wondering what on earth to do.

"Open it," he smiled, pointing at the little box in my hand. "I saw it and just had to get it for you."

I pulled back the paper, careful not to mess up the beautiful wrapping job too badly. I dropped the ribbon down on the table and plucked the top of the box off, gasping at the sight of the prize beneath.

There, beneath a pile of tissue paper, sat a beautiful locket, opened to reveal a simple picture of Carlisle and I, his hand around my waist, a smile tugging at my lips. I remember Alice taking it the first weekend I met Carlisle's family, before the Volturi messed everything up. Back when everything was easy.

I tentatively picked up the locket, inspecting it as I switched it from hand to hand. There was a line of roses etched into the framing around the picture and a small message inscribed on the opposite side, stating "_My only true love_," in elegant script. It was absolutely perfect.

"I-I don't know what to say," I said breathily.

"Here, let me help you put it on," Carlisle said warmly, hopping up from his chair to take the chain between his fingers. He hooked it easily and dashed back as I adjusted my hair around it.

I could only imagine how awful I looked, what with my bed-head hair, oversized college hoodie, and ugly grey sweatpants, but for some reason, at that moment, I felt beautiful. I had a boyfriend who adored me, and now I had a monument of his affection hanging around my neck. What's so terrible about my life at this very second?

_Good thing you didn't break up with him you idiot._

Besides the obvious, my life isn't too hard, overall. I still have people who love me, and care about me. I still have the Cullen's, who have been almost too kind to me during the rough times. On numerous occasions Alice has dropped by to give me various things she knows I need. Things I'm too embarrassed to ask Carlisle to get for me. Of course she also gave me things that I didn't need, like overpriced clothes and lacy lingerie, both of which I promised would not be used. It's really the thought that counts anyway.

'So, you like it, right? I mean, Alice said you would, but her visions can be subjective sometimes, and…" his voice faded off as he stared at me awkwardly, searching my eyes for approval.

I gave it to him in the form of a nod and a smile, both of which he graciously took, offering a simple 'you're welcome' along with a chaste kiss on the hand. His lips were smooth against my skin, igniting the fire within me once again. I needed him, more than I ever needed him before.

"Esme?" he whispered as I got up and walked around to his seated form. He gave me a quizzical look before I planted a heated kiss on his slightly parted lips, causing him to gasp slightly in surprise (it has been over a month since I've been so daring). After a second he realized what was going on and deepened the kiss, pulling me forward so I could sit on his lap comfortably. His hand found my waist and wrapped around it tightly, pushing my other hip into his groin. He groaned around my mouth and I used his moment of weakness to slip my tongue in-between his lips, tasting him with new excitement. It had been too long since we had done this, since we had loved each other in a physical manner.

I felt his cold hand slip underneath my sweatshirt to massage my back freely, groping at the flesh beneath my bra strap. I knew Carlisle, and I knew he wouldn't go past that without some serious persuasion, which, I might add, I'm offering today. I'm ready for this. It's been over a month, and I'm ready.

I ran my hand across the front of Carlisle's pants, idly wondering what he would be like. I of course had had my fair share of fantasies about what my gorgeous boyfriend was hiding under those dress pants, but in reality I had no idea what I would find. Either way, I'm sure he'll be perfect.

"Come on," I murmured, breaking the kiss for a second to pull Carlisle up by his tie. He compliantly followed me to my bedroom and didn't even hesitate when I sat him down on the bed and steadily began undressing in front of him. None of the normal, 'Esme, stop', or 'not tonight, love,' just lustful eyes and a massive erection to match. He reminded me of teenager dressed like a business man.

I peeled off my sweatshirt and pants, tossing them to the ground as I walked over to Carlisle whose eyes had gone completely black with desire. He had hunted last night, so I knew he would be okay, but for some reason my nerves tightened at the sight of his onyx colored eyes. They were somewhat frightening.

"You're the most beautiful creature on this planet," he commented, pulling me between his legs. His erection pressed into my thigh, causing me to smile. He was more than ready.

"Did Alice give you these?" he asked politely, thumbing the lacy red undergarments I had chosen this morning to wear. Thank God I didn't wear my normal white n' beige set made for forty-something's. That would have been embarrassing.

"No, the ones she gave me are much, much worse," I warned him, sending him a naughty grin. He smiled and allowed me to take off his tie and button-up shirt before pausing to raise and kick off his pants.

If there are words to describe a nearly-naked Carlisle, I sure as hell don't know them, because the sight of him standing there, his sinewy muscles rippling handsomely, his perfectly sculpted arms and legs flexing flawlessly, had left me completely speechless. He was so perfect, so utterly perfect that it almost made me want to cover up. Almost. I know for a fact I turn him on (there's evidence, I can see it) so why do I need to worry about how I look? Obviously he loves how I look. It really doesn't matter what I think.

I pushed him down onto the bed, straddling his hips in the process. Our lips met again, as searing and as hot as ever. Passion coursed through us as we kissed and touched and felt each other. He felt so smooth and impeccable beneath me, almost like a moving statue. My own personal Zeus, and for tonight I'm his Hera. I'm his Goddess and he's my God.

"Essie," he moaned into my ear as I pressed my palm into his groin. He tossed his head back, tendrils of blonde hair flying backward in his frenzy. He was so different in this state, all wild and crazy. This was a side of Carlisle he never lets anyone see, the one which is actually capable of losing control sometimes. I never realized how lucky I am to have him as my own.

"Make love to me, Carlisle," I groaned out. His hand found my breasts and he squeezed at them through the stiff fabric, pulling at my already taunt nipples. I arched my back and let out a little scream as he did so, falling backwards on the bed, allowing him to tower over me, his arms stretching out to pick me up lightly. His had caressed my neck and hair as he whispered soft nothings in my ear, coaxing another moan from my mouth. He was killing me.

"Carlisle, please," I begged, tugging at his hair. I'm sure it as annoying, but he only chuckled at the childlike gesture.

"My love, my Esme," he murmured as he planted a kiss at my collarbone. From there he trailed his lips down to my navel before sliding his lips down to meet my panties. He kissed the skin just above the fabric before biting onto the lacy material. Just before he was about to pull them down he jumped up from his position and raced to the opposite corner of the room, huddling like a scared child.

I sat up and placed a hand on the side of my head, wondering what on earth he was doing. I could feel my libido dying down quickly, which built a new wave of agitation inside of me. Why couldn't he do this just this once? I needed him, so why couldn't he just give this to me?

"Carlisle!" I snapped, an unneeded bite in my words. I knew he would understand my anger, he knows my emotions better than anyone, but for some reason I needed to demonstrate them for him. I needed him to know what I felt in a blatant and obvious way.

"You know I can't do that Esme. You know I can't," he reasoned, slowly walking back over to me. He pulled his clothes back on and offered me my own, which I refused. I didn't want to get dressed. I wanted to make love to my boyfriend, like a normal grieving woman. Why can't I be in a normal relationship?

"Why? Tell me why you can't have sex with the one woman you promised to love forever? Because I don't see a reasonable answer," I spat. He looked up from his pants where he was buckling his belt. He shook his head slightly, his eyes directed downward at the floor.

"I don't want to hurt you," he explained, his tone making him sound almost tired, which I knew was impossible. Still, he sounded exhausted.

_Maybe if he treated you like his girlfriend and not his child he wouldn't be so tired._

"Oh, don't give me that crap, Carlisle. You have the most control over your powers and you know it."

He gave me a confused look. "That's not what I mean, Esme. I think I could control myself, but I would be filling your…area with venom, and that's dangerous. Not to mention I heard it's actually possible for a male vampire to impregnate a human female. The female has never survived. Do you want to die from my hand, Esme? No, I will not make love to you as a human. You can count on that," he rebutted with confidence. He turned form me and began making his way out of the room when I yelled for him to stop. He did, changing his position so he was staring into my eyes.

"Then leave. Just go. This relationship is breaking down anyway, so just leave. I don't want to see you again," I hissed. I knew what I was saying was wrong, and a complete lie, but I had to say it. I couldn't live this way. I'm not his child, or his roommate. I'm his girlfriend, and if he doesn't want to treat me as such, he doesn't deserve to have me at all.

"Esme, please don't do this," he pleaded. His eyes locked with mine, his golden stare penetrating me like a million bullets, killing me instantly. I had to get rid of him. I was dying with him.

"Leave! Now! Go get your crap and get out of my fucking house! Now!" I screamed, pounding my fists down on the bed angrily.

Carlisle's face fell as the words soaked through. He stared at me for one final second before grabbing his sparse belongings and leaving, locking the door behind him stiffly. The house fell silent as I dressed for bed almost in a mechanical manner.

I sobbed for hours, most of them for no reason other than overall depression. It was pitiful, but I had to. I had to let it all out one final time. I then pushed all my sheets into the washer and placed the rest of the Chinese food into the microwave to warm up. I turned Netflix on and flicked through its familiar selection as I shoveled lo mein and fried rice into my awaiting mouth. My vision became fuzzy as I picked some random show and settled in, somewhat watching the show but never really getting into it. My mind was too occupied for that.

After completing the almost religious practice of binging-after-breakup I fell asleep on the sofa, a cartoon of Ben and Jerry's at my side, a re-run episode of _I Love Lucy_ on the television. I didn't even notice my phone ringing continuously throughout the night. No, I was much too tired to hear that.

I wish I had checked it.

But at the time I didn't know it was Alice texting me telling me to come over quickly, for Carlisle was planning on moving away to Alaska to visit with his cousins, the Denali's. Nor did I know a certain blonde vampire named Irina was quite smitten with Carlisle, and was planning on seducing him now that he was 'free-meat'.

Just another day in my crazy, fucked up life.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hope you liked it! Review for more!**


	12. Chapter 12

Esme POV

I woke with a sharp pain in my back and a dry feeling at the back of my throat. My eyes flickered opened, quickly adjusting to the startling light flowing from the window beside me. I pulled the comforter I had grabbed from my bed the night before closer around me; suddenly realizing I was terribly cold. I glanced at the thermostat and groaned audibly. I had forgotten to turn the heat up last night. No wonder I'm freezing my ass off.

I tossed the empty ice cream carton into the trash can as I made my way over to the thermostat, turning it up until it reached a cozy 70 degrees.

_Much better._

It was usually Carlisle's job to adjust the temperature. I wonder why he neglected to do it last night. It wasn't like him to forget things like that. Well, it's not really like him to forget anything.

Then I remembered what happened last night. The huge fight we had, the ridiculous mess I had created. It all came back to me in a massive flood of memories, as if I were watching a movie for the second time, except this time it was on fast forward, speeding through my mind like a bullet.

I had kicked him out. He was gone. And not just _gone_, gone, but really gone.

I checked the other bedroom where Carlisle had kept his belongings. Surely enough, everything was gone, just as he had promised. How could I have done that? How could I kick him out of my world so quickly? How could I be such an idiot?

I thought about driving over to the Cullen house, just to see if he was there. I'm sure he would be. He'd wait for me to come back, right? I mean, I'm his life, his love, his everything. He can't just leave me forever; he'd have to come back.

So I waited.

I let the morning drip away quietly as I tidied up the house, showered and dressed. I allowed the afternoon to slip by as I read a couple of books and watched TV. I waited for him. I waited a whole day, mindlessly hoping that he would come back, even after all that had happened. I hoped that he would forgive me, but he never came.

_He _never came. But Alice did.

I was washing off my plate from dinner when the doorbell rang. I jogged over to the door, yanking it open in the hopes of seeing my blonde haired angel. But it was only his short, pixie-like daughter standing in the threshold, her arms on her hips, her head slightly tilted. She looked quite upset.

"Esme!" she hissed as she pushed her way inside the house, ignoring the welcome I gave her. Confused, I allowed her to come in, following her with a puzzled expression.

"What are you doing here, Alice? Is Carlisle with you?" I asked expectedly. I glanced over her shoulder, wishing he would somehow materialize. He didn't.

"No! He's not here, why would he be here? Good Lord, Esme, do you even know what's going on?!" she screeched loudly, throwing her hands around in a very childish way.

"No, I have no idea because you aren't telling me," I reminded her tersely.

Her eyes squinted dangerously and she grabbed my wrist, pulling me toward the couch where she sat us both down. I felt her place her hand on my knee delicately as she began to speak, her words coming out almost too fast to comprehend.

"Carlisle's left us. He went to visit our cousins in Denali. He said he just wanted some time away but Edward read his mind and he's planning on sparking a new relationship with one of the sisters, Irina, whose old flame, a nomad vampire named Laurent, just died. She's had his eyes on him for centuries, and it would be no surprise if she tried to seduce him again. Look, I'm not saying he's going to necessarily try anything that could ruin everything you have with Carlisle, but whatever he does will affect both of your futures. Which means we need to leave. Now."

Alice told me not to ask questions as she quickly packed me a bag of belongings I would need for the trip. She raced through my room, grabbing various things and shoving them into the duffle I had given her. She tossed me a dress to put on (apparently my sweatpants are quite 'hideous') and told me to go outside and get into the car. Once again she wouldn't answer any of my questions.

"Alice, please tell me what's going on!" I hissed. She sent me a deathly glare and told me to go out and get in the car. I, of course, refused.

"If you think I'm going to go rescue Carlisle from this tramp, you're wrong," I said sharply as Alice tossed me my bag. I let it drop then kicked it back at her. "I'm not going. What Carlisle and I had wasn't…healthy. I was obsessed, he was obsessed, and it wasn't good for either of us. Now leave so I can get over him in peace!"

She laughed darkly, shaking her head as she grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the house against my will. I kicked and screamed, but with her enhanced strength she was able to get me out and into the car fairly easily. She might be small, but she packs quite the punch.

I seethed as she slammed the car door shut, locking me in. I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe I was just kidnapped by my _ex_-boyfriends kids and locked in a car headed for Alaska. I can't believe I live this life.

"Let me out, Alice, now!" I screamed, pulling at the passenger seat where the little pixie sat. I felt a hand wrap around my neck, pulling me back and slamming my head into the cushion behind me. My neck clenched painfully, causing my teeth to ground against each other forcefully. I turned around, looking for my attacker, only to find a pair of startling black eyes staring back at me.

I shrunk back at the sight of Rosalie Hale; her eyes squinted in a menacing way. The sight of her was always quite startling.

"Rosalie!" I squeaked.

"You got that right, human. So shut up and stop whining before I knock you into the next dimension," she warned lowly. Her arms were crossed in a sharp and threatening way, warning me not to mess with her.

_Trust me, I won't._

"We have a plane for tonight, but we could only get one to Seattle. We'll have to drive from there," Bella explained, her foot firmly on the gas. I felt the engine surge as the car moved forward at a rapid pace. My hand went to my seatbelt, my fingers tugging at the coarse fabric, searching for comfort.

_When he said they drive 'Like a Cullen' he meant it._

"Don't worry, Esme, we'll have your man back by tomorrow! I can almost see it!" Alice chimed. She turned around in her seat and flashed me a bright smile, her golden eyes twinkling in the street lamp light. It was so hard to be mad at someone as sweet and adorable as Alice, but I knew I needed to stand my ground. I was just as strong as them. Mentally.

_Yeah, you wish Platt._

"Alice, I don't want Carlisle back, okay? Please just drop me off somewhere, I'll just get someone to pick me up or something," I said quietly. As if I have someone pick me up, hahah, good one Es. Any friends I had left me a month ago after I went completely crazy.

_Bat shit crazy at that._

"As if! If you think you're getting out of this car anytime soon you're as crazy as everyone makes you out to be!" Alice chirped loudly.

_Great._

"Alice, really, _I don't want to see him_."

"Of course you don't," Alice said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "But you will. Vampires can't fall out of love, and neither can the humans who fall for them. We found that out when we took Bella in. Didn't we, Bells?"

Bella nodded shyly and kept her eyes locked on the road ahead, obviously not wanting to be a part of Alice's insane shenanigans. Alice glared at her threateningly but Bella didn't seem to notice the girl's dark eyes.

"My point is, if we don't go find Carlisle now it will only be a matter of time before you go insane. Well, that is more insane than you already are."

Alice glanced at Rosalie who nodded in agreement, her eyes stoic.

"Alice is right. It'll drive you insane. As much as I hate your relationship with Carlisle, I hate seeing him in so much pain." Rosalie looked away for a moment, her expression suddenly falling. "That's the only reason I'm doing this, by the way. I don't give a damn what happens to you, but Carlisle is like a father to me. To see him go through this is…miserable."

Her words sent daggers through my heart and, for the rest of the drive I sat in silence, deciding rather quickly that resisting the Cullen girls was nothing short of futile.

And maybe, just maybe, as I sat in that car staring at the fading black sea in the distance I realized that things weren't as simple as I had once suspected. I wouldn't be able to just get over Carlisle like I wanted to. It wasn't that easy. It never would be. Would I go insane and kill myself as everyone seems to be guessing? I'd hope not, but with me I guess you never really know. I seem plenty insane all ready.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Carlisle POV

"It's lovely to see you again, Carlisle. Might I ask what brings you here?" Carmen asked delicately as she opened the front door wider, ushering me into the house with one hand while her other held onto her mate, Eleazar. He cast me a warm but confused look as he called down the sisters.

"I needed some time away."

Carmen nodded softly, obviously deciding not to ask any questions about my current predicament. Eleazar sighed and guided me to an extra room before allowing me to go and talk with the other sisters. He seemed a bit stoic, but polite none the less. I suppose I should expect that of my old friend by now.

I found Irina and Tanya talking quietly in the main room. They quickly looked up when I entered, shooting me nervous smiles.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Carlisle. It's been so long. Too long," Tanya said, standing up to shake my hand in a rather formal way. I nodded slightly and offered my hand to Irina, who took it warmly, her eyes blazing.

"She's right; it's been so terribly long since we last talked. If you had not come up here today, I might have had to take the matter in my own hands and _force _you to come." Irina grinned and wrapped her petite arms around me, enveloping me in a hug. I returned it gratefully, happy to finally see the sharp edges of stress melting away.

"I wouldn't have minded were I not so busy with the hospital. My schedule has been so packed lately it's lucky I got this break." True, it was a bit of a lie, and I intended to tell them why I was actually here eventually, but at the moment it just didn't seem right to admit my mundane problems to the two beautiful women. It seemed impolite.

"You and your silly job," Irina laughed. She sat back down on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. Tanya glanced at her sister and nodded knowingly before slipping out of the room. I cast a confused glance at Irina, wondering aloud why she had so abruptly left.

"Oh, it's nothing you did; she just wanted to leave for a little while. She found an admirer in a small town a few miles east of here and visits him almost every day. I have a feeling she's going to change him soon. If I weren't so jealous I would say I'm happy for her."

Tanya in love with a human? An image of Esme suddenly appeared in my mind and I was forced to blink rapidly to dispel the vision. But even though the sight of her dissolved, I couldn't get the thought of her, and what our love could have been, out of my head. If Tanya can do it, why couldn't I? Why did I give up so soon?

Because I messed up. Really messed up. Plus, what we had wasn't all that healthy. She deserves a normal human as her husband. Not a vampire, no matter how kind and considerate that vampire may be.

"You're not happy for her?" I guessed with a slight smile. She looked down sheepishly but offered up a little nod, signifying that she wasn't. Of course she would be unhappy. I was when Edward found Bella. Jealousy is written into everyone's genes, it's in our nature.

"I want to be, really I do, but I can't help but think that after so long alone what are the odds I'll ever end up with anyone? I mean, I've been on this earth for countless years and I'm still on my own. That's sad isn't it?" she asked, a slight tremor evident in her voice.

"Not at all. I'm still alone too, aren't I? Sometimes it just takes time to find that special someone. I'm sure you will someday," I assured her. I really did mean what I said; Irina is a smart, lovely woman with a sparkling personality. I think, as astonishing as it may sound, that she would make a good wife for me. She may be a little 'rough around the edges' as my kids may say, but at her heart she is a good person. Maybe, somewhere down the line, she will be mine, though I doubt it will be anytime soon.

Then again, who really knows? Maybe it would be best if I found someone soon. I need someone so desperately to mask Esme's ever present memory. Irina would do that well. She is quite beautiful.

_She's no Esme though, and you know that._

"I do hope so. I've been an old maid for much too long."

We sat in silence for a moment, I admiring the peace, her seemingly in a daze. I idly wondered what she was thinking.

After a few minutes I was awarded with my wish, as she finally asked me whether or not I would enjoy a walk around the property with her. I happily replied and before I could reject she had grabbed my hand and pulled me up in one swift move.

She sent me a sly smile, one that I returned almost too easily. She might not have been Esme, but there was still a pull towards her.

What that pull would turn into, I had no idea.

Esme POV

A soft melodic tune flowed through my headphones, overpowering the loud roar of the jet engines as the plane slowed to a stop on the airstrip. Bella stood up and grabbed the bags above our heads quickly and shuffled down the aisle, Rosalie and Alice in tow. I hurriedly shoved my ipod into my carry on and rushed to join them, clumsily stumbling after the gorgeous trio.

"Do we really need to hurry? I mean how fast can a girl make a move without coming across…well, slutty?" I asked.

Alice laughed loudly and grabbed my hand, giving it a sharp pull, almost causing me to fall to the floor. Rosalie smirked and Bella rolled her eyes. A flame rose across my cheeks as embarrassment flooded my system. I decided then to keep my mouth shut, at least for now.

We trudged through the airport, gathering our luggage efficiently and silently. Rosalie seamlessly hailed a cab (I would lend it to her good looks) and we piled in while Bella threw the rest of our stuff in the back. Alice squeezed in next to me, pushing me against the door in a very uncomfortable manner.

"Sorry Esme, but we really need to get going. You can complain about the backache you're going to get later. Right now we're on a mission!" Alice announced excitedly, wrapping me into an awkward hug.

_Great. More good news for the human._

"Everything is going to work out for the best, Esme, I promise you that. I'm planning on doing everything in my absolute power to help you and Carlisle be happy but you must trust me. Do you trust me?" Alice asked truthfully. She laid a hand on my knee and gazed at me from underneath heavy lashes. Her look was very serious, but also incredibly compassionate, and, at that moment, I really did trust her. I trusted all of them.

"I suppose I do," I admitted, laughing slightly at my words.

_Trusting a vampire, what an insane world I live in._

"Good," Alice chirped, smiling brightly. "We'll be there in no time at all, and once we are I bet Carlisle will just be begging to come back home. Don't you think Bella?"

Bella raised her eyebrows at her sister and nodded hesitantly. "I'm sure he will, Alice. But even if he isn't, I'm sure we can persuade him."

Alice turned to look at Bella, a sharp expression sweeping across her face like a shadow. She whispered something in a fierce tone, causing Bella to whisper something back in an equally flustered tone. Rosalie, who could obviously hear what they were saying, looked back at her sisters from the front seat, her eyes narrowing into dangerous slits.

"Alice! Bella! Stop bickering, do really think we'll get anywhere with you two arguing like children? Plus you're frightening Esme, and after all she's been put through today I really don't think she needs the added stress. At least not from the two people who are supposed to be her saviors."

Alice hissed at Rosalie and Bella scowled but their argument, much to my surprise, did cease. I wondered momentarily if Bella and Alice saw Rosalie as more of a parental figure then another sister. Quite honestly I wouldn't be very surprised, Rosalie, by what I've seen and heard, is very maternal and would probably fit that roll well in the family, even if Emmett couldn't fill the role of a father.

"Pull up right here please," Rosalie commanded the driver. He obediently turned into the quaint gas station, eyeing Rose with suspicion as she handed him a one hundred-dollar bill. He looked quite startled, whether by her beauty, overabundance of cash on hand, or both.

"Miss, I can't honestly keep this much money for such a short drive. Surely a young lady like you has better things to do with a hundred bucks then give it to some old cab driver," he said, trying to shove the bill back into Rose's hand. Rosalie smiled sweetly, but dismissed his gesture, promising the man the money wouldn't be missed.

"Buy your wife something nice. We don't need the money," she said, closing the door behind her and ushering the rest of us out.

Bella grabbed our bags and set them down on the sidewalk where she sat down on top of one of the suitcases. She rested her head in her hands, a slight frown marring her elegant features.

"Go get Esme something to eat, she looks starved. Once she's done we'll get moving," Bella decided, pointing at the small food mart next to the gas station. Alice gave her a confused look but nodded.

"Are you feeling okay Bella? You look a little down. I'm really sorry about what I said in the car earlier, I didn't mean what I said. It was stupid."

Bella waved off Alice's apology with a sad smile.

"You're right, the whole thing was stupid and it deserves to be dropped. We were both in the wrong and the subject doesn't need to be brought up again. I shouldn't have said anything either. It wasn't my place." She paused for a moment, a throaty laugh falling from her lips in an almost sadistic way. I felt a string of sympathy pull at my heart for the young vampire, though I had no idea what they were talking about. It was obviously hurting her, and it was obviously about me, or they wouldn't have been so secretive about it in the cab. I made a mental note to ask Alice about it later. Hopefully she would tell me.

"Anyway, you three run along. I think I'm going to call Edward and explain to him all that's happened. I'm sure he's worried."

Rosalie nodded and unexpectedly grabbed my hand in a very friendly way, pulling me along to the mart, leaving a sulking Alice to trot behind us at a slower pace. I gave Rosalie a quizzical look, which was apparently very humorous since she laughed openly at my expression.

"Humans are so very funny, especially ones like you," she said lightly, pushing the doors open to the mart. I ignored the comment, rolling my eyes as I followed her in. After a while you get used to the Rosalie-esque comments that seem to flow from her mouth like a spigot. She has never been one to filter what she chooses to say.

I noticed Alice stayed outside, picking at her cellphone and twisting her hair around her finger in a very un-Alice like way.

"Do you think Alice is okay?" I asked, sneaking another peek at the small pixie of a vampire.

Rosalie shrugged. "I guess so. I think she's just mad at Bella for what she said to her in the car. She doesn't like it when people don't immediately trust her visions. She had a vision a long time back about you and Carlisle getting married one of these days, and now with all of this happening that seems less and less likely, at least in the time being. Alice doesn't like being wrong, and she doesn't like being blind, and at the moment she seems to be both."

I grabbed a carton of raisins and began searching for a diet Pepsi in the drink section as Rosalie continued to talk, giving away much more information then I think she would have been comfortable with in any other situation.

"See, Alice got angry when Bella mentioned the fact that Carlisle very well might be…well, over you by the time we get there. It's a possibility, you know. Of course Bella put it in much kinder words then that, but she meant that same thing, and she's right. Vampires can fall in love numerous times, I know it happens, but for your sake, and for Carlisle's sake, I hope it hasn't happened with him and Irina. She can be a nasty old woman." Rosalie frowned and grabbed a diet Coke for me, shoving it my way, apparently annoyed with my delaying search. "It's common knowledge that they taste the same, human."

"I suppose," I sighed. Rosalie paid for the food, much to my ire, and before leaving she warned me not to talk to Alice about what she had said.

"Don't say _anything_, Esme. I know Alice heard what we said about her and Bella but we don't need to bring it up again. Alice is trying so hard to make everything work, like she did with Bella and Edward, and I think the stress if finally starting to get to her."

I nodded dutifully and she smiled.

"Good little human."

I scoffed under my breath. "As if."

She shook her head, rolling her eyes as her curls bounced around her head like a golden halo. "Trust me; I don't understand why on earth Carlisle would want you when there are so many other…much more suitable women out there for him. As much as I don't like you, I hate Irina more. She is quite terrible." A look of disgust passed over her face as she thought of the rather unimaginable Denali girl. I had never seen her, and quite honestly never wanted to. Not after what the Cullen's have had to say about her.

"I've gathered that. So how are we going to get the rest of the way? It'll take weeks to walk the rest of the way."

Rosalie handed me my soda and raisins, a smirk tracing her ruby colored lips. I cracked the seal on the sugary drink, downing half the bottle as I awaited her answer.

"We're running it human, hope you keep up."

I almost spit out all the liquid in my mouth at her words.

_Running? Seriously?_

My stomach filled with dread as Rosalie pushed passed me to meet up with Alice and Bella by the curb.

_Great. Just great._


End file.
